


Be my rocket queen

by Welcometoslashesjungle



Category: Where Do We Go Now? By slashsjewelry
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometoslashesjungle/pseuds/Welcometoslashesjungle
Summary: 1986 Sarah is slowly getting by in life her friend Anna helps her start off her music carrier with her friends Guns N Roses but slash gets in the way of her and duff





	1. Be My Rocket Queen

Friday 1986  
"shit shit shit I'm late for work" i get up getting ready i wad a hot mess i didn't have time to take a shower so i just put on my letter pants matched it with a black runways shirt putting on my leather jacket and some concerns i hurried up and put my hair in a plane old pony tail. Brushed my teeth and started walking to work. 

My work was waking distance so i would walk to work every day i ran to the guitar store hoping my boss don't yell at me " SARAH your late again. Jack my manager yelled " I know I know im sorry my alarm didn't go off. "It better not happen again. Jack already annoyed with me

Finally im almost done with work! Ugh my last costumer " Hi welcome to six strings how can i help you. I said in an annoyed voce " hi im slash and i wanted yo know if me and my friend can put some flyers on your wall. 

He said i looked at him but i wasn't able to see his face his curly hair was in the way "sure! I said "so do you play any instruments im duff by the way" he gave me a look that put butterflies in my stomach " Hi duff im sarah and yeah i play the guitar! He had a shocked look on his face " Oh WoW my friend slash plays the guitar too! 

I was trying to look at slash but i couldn't see his face just hid nice soft looking lips " hey you should play something real quick. Duff said when he said that slash walked over "yeah show us what you got! I was to tired "uuh. Maybe next time. Turning down there offer. "She probably doesn't know hot to play. Slash says

"Is that a challenge! Look at him dead in the eye "ooh slash she challenged you. Duff laughing in the background slash gets the guitar plugs it in to the amp and starts play the solo to whole lotta love by Lez Zeppelin he gives me the guitar and i started playing whiplash by metallica

"Whoa okay okay you win. Slash says shocked but also laughing i giggle "i won! Well boys itd closing time ill see you guys around" we all get up they both get up "alright see you around.

Hey guys its my first time writing a book so please go easy and if you can please give me some feedback or suggestions on how i should do the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Its the next day but for some reason i cant get that duff guy out of my head ugh i hate this feeling i hear the phone ring i go to the kitchen to answer the phone "hello. I said Annoyed "geez what's up with you today. The caller said "hey! Anna what's up? I said " nothing hey i heard there wag a gig happening at the whisky a go go wanna come i can sing you in for the next time if you want? I jump up with excitement "yeah that will be great ill meat you there! "Okay bye.

I hang up the phone i went to the kitchen to get coffee ugh i hate living alone there's no one to talk to so i go to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready and all 20 mins go by "finally im done. I sigh i put on some black pants and a black crop top i put on my heels and got my purse with my keys and walked out 

I had to stop by my work to get my check "hey Aaron is Jack here? I looked around and i saw this familiar person but tried to ignore him "yeah hes in the back. He shouted causing the guy to turn around "okay thanks aaron. I waled to the back "Jack im here for my check. He looked at ne rolled his eyes and gave me my check

I didn't say anything i just got my check and walked out as i was going to the door to leave the store i heard a voice "hey wait. A hand grabbed my arm i turned around it wad duff "sarah right! He said with i smile. It was him i tried not to smile but there was something about him that made me feel safe happy. "Hey its duff right! I smile 

"Yeah that's me hey me and my friends are having a gig at the whisky a go go wanna come? He looked at me with the most biggest smile I've ever seen "yeah actually i was gonna go there tonight! I wanted to kiss him i know i know it would make me look easy but i cant help it "me and my friends are gonna go get something to eat wanna come with me? He asked

I felt my heart race I've never been on a date since high school "yeah sure! Let me go cash my check really quick. I said. Trying not to blush "okay meet me here I'll drive us there! He lets go of my arm i walk out trying not to scream or jump I've never felt this way for a guy before. I drive to the bank i get my money and head back to my work parking my car in the parking lot i walk into the store and surprisingly he was still there "hey sarah i didn't think you would make it or even come back. That feeling was back butterflies in my stomach "of course i would be back!

He looks at me with the most adorable charming look I've ever seen "alright lets go my cars right there. He says "bye aaron ill see you monday. He walks me to his car opening the door for me. "Thank you! I looked at him he still has a smile on his face i could see him blushing "your welcome! He walk to the other side starts the car. It was quite for awhile he turns up the radio hotel California by the Eagles comes on "I love this song! I said duff looks at me full of shock i look at him laughing "why are you shocked? I asked looking at him he laughs "oh nothing. He says in a sarcastic way i cant help but laugh "come on tell me.

I look at him "okay well I've never meet a girl that likes rock just groupies. He laughs nervously 

I tried not to laugh "i like rock because its a way to escape life. I said "wow i think im in love!


	3. Chapter 3

I look at duff trying not to blush "i mean I've never meet a girl like you. Trying to cover his face "its okay you really flatter me duff! I look at him at we stop at the restaurant "were here! He says. He gets out if his car opening my door he gave me his hand helping me out. "Thank you. I look at the time its only 4 p.m we walk to the door duff opens the door for me we walk in his arm over my shoulder we walk in and we hear someone say "Hey duff over here. 

We look at the direction of where the voice is "hey axl! he shouts pulling me by my hand running to his friends "what's up slash! He say "hey man! He looks at me "sarah right! From the guitar store. Wow he remembers me? "Yeah hey! Nice to meet you again. Axl looks at me "your names sarah? He laughs "yeah what's yours? I ask "the names axl duff sits down he looks at me pats his hand on the seat telling me to sit

I sit down "hey im izzy and this is steven. He points at steven "hey im sarah nice to meet you guys! I look at duff "so are you like a groupie? Or something. Axl says looking at me i look at him keeping my chill "no actually i work at a guitar store actually that's how i met slash and duff! 

Duff looks at axl with a angry face then looks at me smiling "so are you gonna go to the whisky a go go with us? Steven asked "yeah! Sounds fun. "So i heard you play guitar? Izzy asks yeah I've been playing since i was 13. Izzy looks at me shocked "wow what inspired you? I smile "its not what its who i laugh Jimmy Page and jimmi Hendrix are the ones who inspired me. I see duff in the corner of my eye blushing and smiling "damn you listen to rock? Axl said shocked "yeah i grew up with it.

I laughed "you got a good one. slash said chuckling i laughed "are you from a rich neighborhood? Steven said "Oh god no far from rich actually. I lived with my dad but i mainly raised myself. My parents were never home always out drinking doing drugs what not. I stayed home worrying about school. My mom died from drugs and my dad who knows were he is. He only comes around to ask for money. I graduated from high school moved to the other side of L.A got a job house and a car and now im here. I laughed

I could feel duff hold my hand. "Damn that's crazy. Izzy and the rest of the guys trying to feel sorry for me i laughed and changed the subject. They looked at the time it was 5:30 "shots anyone! Axl laughing "yeah ill have one. Slash said "me to! Izzy and steven said "alright ill have one. Duff said Laughing axl looks at me "what about you pretty lady! Every looks at me "sure! "That's the spirit. Axl laughing "six shots please. Axl shouted 

The waitresses walks up "may i see some ID please. "Shit i lost mine. Axl says I laughed as i pulled out my ID from my purse "here you go! The lady looks at my ID "alright six shots coming right up! As i put my ID in my purse i look at axl "thanks! He says laughing "No problem man. The lady brings the shots 1....2....3 we all drink "alright lets go now. Axl says "alright you ready sarah. Duff looks at me i giggle "yeah lets go. 

We get up he puts his arm around me as we walk out we get to his car we get in "so what do you think about my friends. Duff asks nervously i laugh "there awesome. "Hey i have about 2 hours till i have to be at the whisky a go go wanna go to Izzy's apartment for awhile? As he changes the station"yeah i wouldn't mind. The runaways come one "I love this song leave it please! I sing along to the song 

"Can't stay at home can't stay in school old folks say "you poor little fool" duff laughing as he looks at me "what is it! i giggle "nothing i just really like you your funny got a great taste in music your beautiful and chill. He laughs nervously i giggle blushing "thank you i really like you to!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy cow did he just say he likes me oh god get it together sarah okay okay hes looking at me i wonder what hes thinking god im going crazy.

Duffs pov   
Wow i didn't expect her to say that i can't stop looking at her shes so beautiful "yeah you know i went back to your work because i was hoping to see you again. She looks at me i could see her get red and blushing "really i thought you just came by too look at the instruments. Shes laughed god i love her laugh "no i couldn't stop thinking about you. I wasn't able to sleep that much all i could do i picture your face over and over again. I start to feel nervous as i tell her that. "Me to i woke up this morning thinking about you. 

Sarah's pov   
God hes so HOT why can't i get him out of my head. "Do you want to go on a date or hang out sometime? Duff says i was trying not to scream of excitement "yeah i would like that! Maybe we can go and see a scary movie or something. I giggle "you like scary movies? Duff says "yeah i love scary movies!! He looks at me "god i really am in love with you I've never meet a girl like you.

As we pull up to Izzy's apartment duff looks at me nervously "what's wrong? i said "well Izzy's apartment is kinda dirty and its the only place that fits all of us. He says "its okay i don't mind. We get out of his car and he walks me to Izzy's apartment he opens the door and all the guys are there "hey guys! Duff says looking at them "what's up man! Slash says all the boys look at me "hey sarah. Axl and slash say "hey. Duff sits on the couch i sit by him putting me in between him and steven "hey sarah! Steven says laughing "hey! laughing with him

Slash gets up looking at me "do you like to swim? He says "yeah i do! Looking at slash "cool you should come by tomorrow were gonna head down to the pool. That's if your not scared. He laughs "ill be there. Don't challenge me Mr. Slash. I laugh "shoot its 6" we all look at the clock everyone's rushing around getting up changing there clothes i go to there bathroom looking in the mirror fixing my makeup axl walks in looks at me and some how got this idea in his head "hey can you out some of that on our faces for our gig? I laughed and look at him he gives me a serous look "okay yeah sure come here. I put some of my makeup on him he looks in the mirror "wow thanks sar. Duff and slash come in and see axl duff looks at me "did you do that! He laughs 

"Yeah he asked if i could so i did. Slash looks at me smiling "do you think you can do all of our? Duff asks "yeah come here. I finished duffs and he looks at me we lock eyes "hey love birds you still have us three to do. Slash says "right come here slash. Duff moves out of the way as slash walks over im getting done with slashes makeup "alright all done izzy your turn. I yell izzy come running "we only have an hour left please hurry. izzy says. I try to rush "all done steven your turn. Steven walks over i try to rush as i do his makeup i hear slash playing his guitar something about the riff hes playing gets me thinking "alright steven your done! 

Me and steven walk out to the living room "hey slash what were you just playing? I look at him "nothing just something that came to me why? The guys look at me confused "cool i wad just asking. I look at my watch "guys its 7 we need to go. We all get up and walk to the parking lot we get into duffs car axl steven izzy sitting in the back me duff and slash sitting in the front we drive in the parking lot going through the back into the whisky a go go 

"What song are you guys playing? I asked axl looks up "A song called night train. They start rehearsing a guy walks in you guys got 15 minutes i look at the time its 7:30 "duff im gonna go get a drink ill be right back! I look at him "okay! Don't make me wait. He laughs i walk out to get a drink holy shit its fucking packed holy fuck i walk up to the bartender "Jack Daniels please the bottle. I looked at him "can i see some ID please. i pull my ID out of my purse "here you go. He gives me the Jack Daniel's i walk back to the boys "hey guy! The boys look at me i take a drink slash walks over "you read my mind. I laugh as he takes the jack

I walk to duff "im back. I giggle "5 minutes the guy walks in. I look at duff i could see hes nervous i look up at him "hey don't be scared its gonna be okay. As i hold his face he looks down at me and laughs "thanks sar. We walk out of the room the boys go on the little stage. Axl walks to the microphone "hey everyone were Guns N Roses and this songs called night train 


	5. Chapter 5

They get off the stage cheering i go and hug duff he picks me up as i put my legs around his hips. He spins us around he stops and looks at me we make eye contact as we lean into each other "wanna get out of here. I whisper in his ear. Duff puts me down we walk to his car driving to my house. We rush to my apartment. "Your so fucking hot. Duff says "shut up i giggle pushing him on my bed.

I started crawling to him i take my shirt off duff grabs me rolling me over now hes on top of me kissing my neck going down to my boobs kissing them giving me hickeys i take off my bra duff pulling my pants off then my thong i open my legs as he puts his fingers in me "f-fuck. I feel duffs tongue on my clint going in and out fast "yess fuck fuck im gonna cum. Duff is going faster his tongue circling my clint i moan "fuck i groan i start to cum all over fingers he gets up crawling on me "you like that you little slut! "Yes yes daddy. He lays down and i take hid leather

pants off i see his dick "holy fuck that's big. I look at his dick getting ready to embrace it in my mouth i start bobbing my head duff lets out a little moan "fuck he groans. I get up duff laying me down his dick at my entrance i moan as he puts it in "say my name you slut. I moan "F-Fuck DUFF! Fuck me daddy. As he kisses my neck he says "fuckk your so tight. I feel his fingers on my clint rubbing it "uuh fuck im gonna cum duff pounding hared i feel a knot in my stomach my "fuckk i moan loud duff comes out cumming all over my stomach. I put my fingers on my stomach getting his cum and putting it in my mouth as i look at duff smile and giggling. 

"Shit we forgot about those guys duff says laughing "do you wanna go get them? I look at duff "yeah we cant leave them stranded. He laughs we get up putting on our clothes as we walk out the door i grab him kissing him. He pushes me agents the wall lifting me as i wrap my leg around him "ugh i wish we didn't have to get those guys. Duff laughs i roll my eyes "okay well go get them. I laughed we drive to the whisky a go go we walk in holding hands and laughing "hey love birds. Steven says jokingly "hey guys. I say smiling "were did you guys go? Axl asked me and duff smiling and giggling "oh i see. axl says "hey you guys did great your song was good. I said "thanks Sarah. Slash says. 

I go to the bartender and asked for two bottles of Jack Daniels he didn't ask for my ID this time he gives them to i grab them and walk to the guy "here you go. Giving them one bottle "and this ones mine. I laughed chugging the bottle "chug! chug! chug! I hear the boys and some people say i drank half the bottle "damn that was sexy. Duff says grabbing my ass as he pulls me close. I look in the corner if my eye and see slash looking at us with a thirsty look. I try to ignore it by kissing duff. We drank and drank i remember seeing duff walk to his car the rest was a blur.


	6. Chapter 6

They get off the stage cheering i go and hug duff he picks me up as i put my legs around his hips. He spins us around he stops and looks at me we make eye contact as we lean into each other "wanna get out of here. I whisper in his ear. Duff puts me down we walk to his car driving to my house. We rush to my apartment. "Your so fucking hot. Duff says "shut up i giggle pushing him on my bed.

I started crawling to him i take my shirt off duff grabs me rolling me over now hes on top of me kissing my neck going down to my boobs kissing them giving me hickeys i take off my bra duff pulling my pants off then my thong i open my legs as he puts his fingers in me "f-fuck. I feel duffs tongue on my clint going in and out fast "yess fuck fuck im gonna cum. Duff is going faster his tongue circling my clint i moan "fuck i groan i start to cum all over fingers he gets up crawling on me "you like that you little slut! "Yes yes daddy. He lays down and i take hid leather

pants off i see his dick "holy fuck that's big. I look at his dick getting ready to embrace it in my mouth i start bobbing my head duff lets out a little moan "fuck he groans. I get up duff laying me down his dick at my entrance i moan as he puts it in "say my name you slut. I moan "F-Fuck DUFF! Fuck me daddy. As he kisses my neck he says "fuckk your so tight. I feel his fingers on my clint rubbing it "uuh fuck im gonna cum duff pounding hared i feel a knot in my stomach my "fuckk i moan loud duff comes out cumming all over my stomach. I put my fingers on my stomach getting his cum and putting it in my mouth as i look at duff smile and giggling. 

"Shit we forgot about those guys duff says laughing "do you wanna go get them? I look at duff "yeah we cant leave them stranded. He laughs we get up putting on our clothes as we walk out the door i grab him kissing him. He pushes me agents the wall lifting me as i wrap my leg around him "ugh i wish we didn't have to get those guys. Duff laughs i roll my eyes "okay well go get them. I laughed we drive to the whisky a go go we walk in holding hands and laughing "hey love birds. Steven says jokingly "hey guys. I say smiling "were did you guys go? Axl asked me and duff smiling and giggling "oh i see. axl says "hey you guys did great your song was good. I said "thanks Sarah. Slash says. 

I go to the bartender and asked for two bottles of Jack Daniels he didn't ask for my ID this time he gives them to i grab them and walk to the guy "here you go. Giving them one bottle "and this ones mine. I laughed chugging the bottle "chug! chug! chug! I hear the boys and some people say i drank half the bottle "damn that was sexy. Duff says grabbing my ass as he pulls me close. I look in the corner if my eye and see slash looking at us with a thirsty look. I try to ignore it by kissing duff. We drank and drank i remember seeing duff walk to his car the rest was a blur.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow that was amazing! I've never had sex like that before I cant stop thinking about it duff is the right one i love him. I know sarah its only been one day but I've never felt this way about a guy before. No guy ever gave me butterflies in my stomach or ever made me feel safe or made me feel happy. "Hey sleepy head. I smile duff smiles as He kisses my forehead. "Hey baby wanna go out there? Part of me wants to stay in bed with him but i wanted to get something to eat. "Yeah sure. I sigh 

We get up putting on our clothes "hey wanna go get something to eat? I ask "yeah sounds great i was getting hungry anyway. He laughs "okay! Let me take a shower first, wanna join me? I say looking at him with a dirty look bitting my lip. "You dirty little girl get over here. He runs towards me picking me by me ass i giggle as i wrap my legs around him walking in to my bathroom. Because i had the master bedroom.

God this mans gonna drive me crazy i can't go 2 minutes without thinking about him wanting to do bad things to him. "I love you. He says laughing "I love you to. Kissing his soft lips playing with his hair. We get in the shower "Hey yesterday slash was playing around with his guitar there something about the riff that made me thinking it was catchy. I look at him smiling "yeah slash gots a way of doing that. He laughs "yeah i sigh trying to forget about it. "Shit the waters getting cold let's get out now. Duff says

we get out drying our body's and getting ready. Duff puts on his black pants with a plane old shirt with his leather jacket and his black boots. God he's so hot I just wanna kiss his soft lips forever. "Hey Sarah you okay? He laughs looking at me "yeah sorry I was just thinking. I put on a tight black leather skirt hardly covering anything with a black spaghetti strap v neck tank top crop top type of deal with a pair of black heals. "Damn you look sexy. Duff says looking at me with the most desperate look I've ever seen. I spin around "Do you like it? I ask "hell yeah! Your so sexy in it. 

I giggled as we walk into the living room "hey guys! I say the boy's looking at me "wow you look sexy in that. Axl says "hey don't forget she's mine. Duff say I look at slash God he's practically undressing me with his looks. "We're are you guys going? Steven say "We were gonna go get something to eat. I say laughing "cool can we go please. Izzy says I laugh "Okay fine you can go. The boy's getting up "Yesss! We were hungry. Slash say laughing.

"Alright let's go. Duff says as he grabs his keys we all walk to the car Axl,Izzy,Steven sit in the back me,slash,Duff getting in the front "Alright we're to? Slash says "Do you guys want to go to Rainbow bar and grill? I asked "Hell yeah! let's go. Axl says we start driving to Roxys I could feel slash out his hand on my thigh I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I get nervous I didn't want Duff to see I look at slash with a confused look. He looks at me with the most thirsted look I've ever seen I move his hand. I move my lips saying "stop it. Slash rolls his eyes looking at the window 

I try to ignore it "So Axl do you have any ideas about a new song? Axl leans forward "yeah actually I want to right a song about the first time I came to L.A. he's says "Oh cool what inspired you? I asked out if curiosity "Well we were in a neighborhood waiting for the bus when a black guy come up to me and a friend saying you know we're you are? Your in the jungle baby you're gonna die. He says laughing "wow that sounds like it's gonna be good! You should name it welcome to the jungle. It matches what the guy was saying to you! I laugh nervously.

He laughs "That's not a bad idea actually. Thanks sar you should really consider making your own song's. Your very creative! He says "Thank you I've actually been thinking about some lately. When I heard slash playing his guitar that night before the gig something sparked inside my head. I laugh "Cool what's the name of the song? Slash asks I haven't named it but I had to think quick but all I could think about is Duff's hand touching me squeezing me "Umm I was thinking of calling it Do you want to touch. I laugh 

"We're here! Duff says I get out on Duff's side as I get out my skirt pulls up practically flashing the boy's my ass. "Whoa giving us a shoe Sarah! He says laughing oh God no my skirt I put my hand in my face embarrassed "oh my God no I didn't mean to. Slash laughs "it's okay. Izzy laughs the boy's get out Duff wraps his arm around me as we walk in going to a booth in the back.

"So what can I get you guy's. The waitress asks "my my aren't you a pretty little thing. Axl says "thank you. She laughs "can I get a burger and fries slash says "I'll have the same Izzy and Steven say. "Sure the lady says "I'll get the same thing the boy's are having I say clueless as to what I want "We'll all just have your burger and fries. "Alright six burgers and fries coming right up. 

~~~~~ 20 minutes later~~~~~~   
"Alright here are your burgers and fries! The boy's looking at there burgers "can I get a bottle of Jack Daniels please. I say the lady looking at me shocked "uuh sure can I see your ID. I roll my eyes getting my ID out of my purse "here you go! Showing it to her. "Alright let me go get it! Duff looks at he "What? I laugh "nothing your just so beautiful. He says looking at me I hit his chest playfully "aww stop it. I tried not to cringe 

"So sar your songs names gonna be named Do you wanna touch? Axl says "Yeah it just came to my head. "Here you go. The waitress hands me the Jack Daniels with six small cups. "Thank you! 15 minutes go by the boy's already finishing there food "geez you guys were hungry! Say laughing "I can bearly finish mine. I say the boys Start laughing. "Ugh I'm Soo full I can't finish my food. Steven looks at me "do you want my food Steven? He laughs "Hell yeah I do! I give him my plate laughing. I chug the Jack again finishing the rest of the bottle. 

"Damn that was hot. Slash says laughing "alright you guys want to go to The Whisky A Go Go? Duff asks " yeah I'm down! What about you guys? I say "fuck it let's go! Axl says we all walk to Duff's car driving to The Whisky A Go Go.


	8. Chapter 8

"we're here. Duff says we get out walking into the bar "Sarah! I hear a familiar voice I look around I see Anna "Hey Anna! Anna's one of my friends I meet when I moved out here "what are you doing here? She asks smiling "I'm here with my boyfriend and my friends! I look at her "Boyfriend! We're is he. I point at Duff and the boy's. That Duff the tall handsome blond guy. I say "wow he's a hottie. I laugh "right! Don't try to do something stupid. I say sarcastically we both laugh.

"Hey there's a open spot to perform tonight want to sing tonight? Anna asks "Shoot I didn't bring my guitar. I sigh "Girl don't worry we've got an extra one in the back! She looks at me "really! Can I use it. I ask "If course you can! Yes I can sing my new song I've been working on! "Meet me in the back in 5 minutes. Anna say as she walks to the back. "Alright I'll be there. I run to Duff "whoa what's got you excited? He asks "I get to perform my song tonight! Duff looks at me shocked "really congrats! I wanted to jump and scream but couldn't "thank you I got to go to the back now! I'll be back when I'm done with my song.

"Alright guys sadly one of the bands that was gonna sing tonight didn't come but instead we've got someone new. Everyone give it up for Sarah. The crowd cheering as I walk to the small stage "Hey everyone this a song I've been working on its called do you wanna touch. I start to sing "we've been here to long trying to get it on pretending that your oh so shy. I finish my song hearing everyone cheering "Thank you. I walk off the stage giving Anna the guitar "Wow Girl that's a great song! I laugh as the adrenaline starts starts to settle down "thank you I wrote it myself. 

Me and Anna walk to the front of the bar I see slash talking to some girl Axl and Izzy talking Steven at the bar but I can't find Duff I start to look around "Are you okay? Anna asks with a concerned tone "Yeah I'm fine. Hey Anna I'll see you next week or call me sometime girl! I look at her smiling "Okay I'll see you around! We hugs where is Duff I start to get worried I start walking around but I can't find him. I feel someone come behind me covering my eyes "guess who! I sigh of relief "Duff you scared me. I laugh truing around "sorry he laughs hugging me "it's okay. How can I be mad at him he has a way of making me forgive him. "You were amazing up there! I feel my checks get red "Thank you!

Suddenly We hear two men yelling "Yo man that's my girl. A guy yells "Yo chill she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. Another guy yell "that sounds like slash. Duff says we walk over to see who it is. Sure enough it was slash and some guy fighting "BULLSHIT the guy yells Duff gets in the middle of the fight "yo chill he said he didn't know that was your girl. The guy punches Duff in the face and pushes slash. I get pissed I see a bottle of whiskey I run getting the bottle slamming it on the guys head cousing him to knock out.

"Oh shit! Axl yells running towards us. I run to see if Duff's okay "thank God your okay. I look at slash "are you okay? He looks at me smiling "yeah I'm fine! I help Duff get up Axl Izzy and Steven come over helping me "damn sar you didn't have to hit him that hard. Axls says laughing Duff looks at the guy shocked "god damn sar your crazy! He laughs I can't help but laugh. "Let's get out of here. Izzy says laughing "alright let's go Steven says. Before we leave I ask for 3 bottles of Jack this time. The bartender gives me the three "thanks!

We walk out as the crowd starts cheering and laughing out if nowhere we hear "that guy was a dick. We all laugh as we walk out. We get in the car still laughing "drink anyone? I raise the three bottles of Jack Daniels Axl takes one slash take the other leaving me and Duff with one. "Alright Sarah your a fucking crazy bitch! Slash says laughing "Well he was being an ass someone had to do it. I laugh before taking a drink. Everyone laughs alright we're home Duff says we all get out I give Duff the Jack Daniels "geez sar you drank half the bottle already. he laughs

"what can I say I was thirsty. I laugh we walk to my apartment "alright who has the keys. Steven says I grab them from my purse "here you go Steven! He unlocks the door they all sit on the couch. Axl and slash falling asleep on the couch as Steven and Izzy try to fight over the small love seat. I laugh "you guys know there's two extra rooms. Slash gets up running to one room Steven and Izzy racing to the other. "Axl your gonna sleep on the couch? I asked "yeah your couch is comfortable. He laughs "alright well good night Axl! "Night sar! He says I grab Duff hand as we walk to my room he takes off his clothes leaving his boxers on.

I take off my clothes leaving just my underwear on Duff looks at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. He's so adorable he looks at me the way a 2 year old looks at his candy. "Do you always go to sleep like that? He giggles "Yeah all the time! I hear the door open as slash barge's in my room "hey guys do you. Wait I inturip him. whoa sorry I didn't mean to barge in. He closes the door right away. I cover my face embarrassed "oh God he saw my boobs. Duff looks at me laughing "Why are you laughing. I say trying not to laugh with him "Nothing your just adorable when you embarrassed. 

I start smiling "come lay by me now! He says I crawl into bed with him. We here Steven "I beat you now you gotta sleep in the floor! Steven laughs "That's not fair I beat you here. Izzy say I laugh "oh God they sound like little kids. Duff laughs "goodnight baby. He says laying on my chest "goodnight! I say back.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the next day ugh I have work. I sigh Duff's still laying on my chest I try to move him off without waking him. "Hmm he groans "we're are you going. He says with a scratchy voice. "I have to go to work. I sigh "No stay with me don't leave. He holds me tighter "I can't I was late last time I can't be late again. I have to get ready now. He let's go of me rolling "Okay fine. He sighs I get up taking a quick shower alright Sarah you had a blast last night but it's time to go to work.

I dry my body putting on my clothes I decided to wear my grey shirt with my leather jacket black pants and a pear of black high heals. Alright last thing I need to do is my makeup ugh I need coffee. I finish my makeup walking to the kitchen making coffee. I look at the clock it's 11 alright that gives my 30 minutes till I have to go to work. I drink my coffee going back to my room. "Hey Duff I'm gonna go to work now! I'll see you when I get home. I kiss him "Okay sar I love you. He says smiling "I love you to! I get my purse and my keys and walk out. Surprisingly no one's up yet. 

Oh well I'll just see them when I get back. I get to my work "Hey Alex did Aaron call in again. I roll my eyes "Yeah. She laughs "what was his excuse this time. I start laughing while checking in. "He said his dog was sick. I roll my eyes "Oh God he's suck a dork. I laugh it's okay it's as I look at the clock it's 11:25 "you came in early. Alex said "Yeah I had nothing to do. I thought it would of took me longer to get ready. I laugh "Dude you were fucking badass last night hitting that guy with the bottle. She laughs "Oh my god you heard about that. I start laughing "Yes everyone was talking about it. Geez word travels fast around here. I guess pei don't have anything else to do with there lives. "I've got admit it was fun getting to hit him in the head. The guy was a total dick. I laugh

"Hey Jack! Our manager walks in "Hey Sarah early for once. He laughs I roll my eyes "Yup I didn't feel like getting yelled at. He laughs and walking in to his office. God he could be a real dick sometimes. A guy walks in "Hi welcome to six strings how can I help you. I say "Hey I'm looking for a girl her names Sarah. I heard she works here. Why is he asking for me? "Hi I'm actually Sarah. He looks at me with a smile "Great I heard you sing your song last night at The Whisky A Go Go last night I really liked your song and your friend Anna told me that you work here I'm scott I work for EMI labels we really think you got what it takes to become a musician. And I wanted to know if you could stop by tomorrow to talk. What did he say I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs okay get it together Sarah breath. "Are you joking! Yeah I'd love to stop by tomorrow. Holy shit holy fucking shit this is crazy "Alright here's our business card I can't wait to see you Sarah. 

"What the fuck just happened. Alex said I shriek eeh "Alex did that just happened! By body froze I felt so excited I couldn't wait. "Yes you did it! She puts her hands in my shoulder shacking me "Alright geez I don't want to dizzy. I laugh I run into Jacks office telling him the big news. "Wow that's great Sarah congratulations. He walks over hugging me "Jack can I have tomorrow off EMI wants me to stop by tomorrow. I say nurvously "Yeah of course. "Thank you Jack! I walk out with a smile in my face I can't wait to get off just three more hours. 

~~~~~~three hours later~~~~~~~

"Alright Jack I'm clocking out I'll see you Wednesday! "Alright see you Sarah. I get my purse and my keys finally I get to drive my car again. "Ugh my baby I miss you. I drive home I turn off my car and rush to my apartment practically slamming the door down "Geez Sar what got you all excited? Axl asks "GUYS! You'll never believe what happened today! "What are you okay what happened? Duff asks conserved "A guy from EMI labels stop by my work saying they liked my song and asked if I could stop by tomorrow! "No way dude that's awesome! Congratulations sar. The boy's say as they run up to me hugging me. 

"Let's celebrate! I say "That's not a bad idea what do you want to do? Slash asks "let's go swimming! There's a pool down there! "Alright let's go then! The boy's say "Okay let me go get ready. The boy's were already in there shorts. I put on my white two peace swim suit "Alright I'm all ready! "Alright let's go! We get to the pool Steven, Axl and Izzy play fighting in the pool Duff sitting on the chair i put my things down getting ready to get in. All of assuden I feel someone pick me up throwing me in the pool "wait stop! 

I feel the cold water hit my body water going up my nose "Slash I got water up my nose. He laughs at me "what you wanted to go swimming. I laugh I enjoy the nice cold water on my body shit my top part of my swim suit comes off I try to casualy walk out but Steven tackles me shit my top half comes off practically flashing the boy's "Oh shit sorry sar. "It's okay! Axl and Izzy laughing at me slash didn't say anything he just looked at me. Duff swimming to me holding my boobs trying to cover me. Omg felt so embarrassed Steven gives Duff my top half. "Turn around. He says laughing I turn around as he puts my top half back on fixing the back. 

Slashes pov   
Damn that was hot she's got big boobs damn Duff's so lucky I just want to pin her against the wall pounding her I want to hear her beg for mercy. Why can't I get her out of my head she's with my friend I can't do this to him. But I can't stop thinking about her. I want her to be my little slut. I want to hear her call me daddy as I fuck her. I want to give her hickey's all over squeezing her boobs. No stop it I can't do that to Duff 

Sarah's pov   
God the more slash looks at me the more I feel like he's thinking of doing bad things the way he looks at me. It's hot but I'm in love with Duff I would never do that to him. "Hey Duff I'm gonna go back to the apartment. "Okay I'll be up there in a bit! I kiss his lips before I go back to my apartment. I take a shower cleaning my body. I hear someone walk in the house. I Duff is that you? No one answered huh that's weird I guess I'm just hearing things. I changed into a plane shirt and some shorts. I'm so tired so I go to sleep.

https://pin.it/2vwbHKG  
https://photos.app.goo.gl/saApCqCcUNYJ8wKV7

Let me know if I should start putting pics of what I'm wearing   
*Sorry if my books bad it's my first time making one!


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to my shower being turned of. I look at the time holy cow it's 5:30 there's no way the boy have been at the pool that long. I love taking showers with Duff he knows how to rub me just right. I walk in the bathroom taking off my clothes getting in the shower. I look up thinking it was Duff. "Hey duff- I look up shocked "SLASH what are you doing in my bathroom. I say angrily getting out covering myself with a towel. Sorry sar Steven was in the other shower. He says with an innocent look god it's impossible to be mad at him. I try not to smile "It's okay just don't say anything to duff.

I go in my room putting my clothes on as quick as I can't. I hear duff walking to my door "shit. I say under my breath as I out my shirt on without a bra. I open my door "hey duff who's in the shower? "Slash is I was gonna tell you but you were sleeping sorry babe. He says smiling "It's okay! We walk in the living room to Izzy and axl "hey Izzy! hey Axl. I wave at them "hey what's up Sarah. Axl says "Did you sleep well? Izzy asks "Yeah i sleeped well actually! So what are we gonna do tonight? I ask "well there's a party going at some hotel wanna go? Axl asks "Hell yeah I do! Let me go get ready. "Alright! Axl laughs me and Duff walk to my room. I let Duff pick my outfit he laughs as he gets my outfit out "here wear this. "Oou dressing me like a slut huh. I giggled taking off my clothes putting on the outfit he picked out for me.

"Ugh you look like a slut I love it. Duff says slash walks out if my restroom "Oh shoot I forgot you were in my bathroom me and Duff laugh embarrassed. "Hey we're going to a party want to come? I ask trying to change the subject "Yeah sounds like fun! Slash walks out "Well that was embarrassing. I laugh "alright let me fix my hair really quick! I finish up my hair "Alright you ready. "Yeah let's go! Duff says we walk out "Let's so go now! I get my keys and my purse as we walk out. Yes for once we can take my car my sweet little baby my 1967 Chevy Impala I can not explain how much I love my car. But of course it's black just like me wardrobe. The boy's haven't saw my car yet we walk up to my car.

"Alright who's driving. I say sarcastically "No way this is yours! Axl says he looked like a little boy in a candy shop. "Yes this is my baby! I laugh "Can I drive it please please please sar. "Okay fine BUT be very careful I've never put a dent or scratch in it. If you do I Will end you. I laugh "Okay I'll be extra careful! We get axl turns on the car rumming the engine. "Alright you guys ready! He says "Hell yeah let's get this show on the road! We drive to some hotel it was a nice big hotel. "Alright we're here it's at the 8th floor. Axl says "8th? "Yeah room 819 it's a sweet. "Axl how in the world to you know this. I as laughing "Word gets around. He gets out "Are we going or what. He says "Yeah let's go! We all get out Duff wraps his arm around me. We walk in walking past the front desk going to the elevator. "This is a nice hotel. I say pushing floor 8. "Yeah it is can't wait to wrek it. Slash laughs 

The elevator doors open we walk to room 819 the door was open we see people parting laughing and people making out the room was big "Holy shit! We walk in I grab a drink "Let's party! I say laughing there's a guy waving at me telling me to come here I walk to him "Hey you want some heroin? He asks I see the spoon the needle and the lighter with a rope. I felt like partying getting lose experience new things "Yeah sure! I sit down by him pulling my sleeve up. 

I've seen my parents do it before I've just never tried it. He puts the rope around my arm telling me to pull on it as he puts the needle full of heroin in my arm. Holy fuck I feel the needle in my arm I can feel the heroin shooting in my veins "fuck that feels good. He takes the needle out. I feel everything around me disappear I feel my self float away I get up getting the whiskey that was on the counter chugging it "Hey sar save some for me! Slash grabs the drink "What did you take? He looks at me laughing "Some guy gave me heroin I feel like doing something crazy! I look at him. 

Before I shout out "LETS GO TO THE POOL! I shout everyone looking at me "LETS GO SKINNY-DIPPING! Everyone shout "LETS GO! I run out going to the elevator everyone following me we get to the pool everyone starts talking off there clothes I take off my pants leaving my underwear on taking off my shirt and my bra jumping in the pool with everyone. Whoa the water feels different it feels like I'm drowning I panic then I feel a hand on my arm I stop my panicing looking at Duff he makes me feel safe. "Hey there party girl! "Hey there you handsome man! I laugh jumping on him warping my legs around him. We get out he puts me on the one of those lounges laying me down kissing my neck slowly going to my boobs I feel his hands slowly going to my pussy moving my underwear out of the way. Then his head hose down sucking my clint as his finger's go in and out of my hole. I grab his hair trying not to moan. We forget that there were people around "Oh shit Duff and Sarah are having sex!

We ignore the crowd Duff takes his fingers out still sucking on my clint he puts his fingers in my mouth. "Suck them. He says going back down. I suck in his fingers trying to hold back my moans. Everyone still cheering looking at us. Duff gets up I lay him on the lounge taking his pants off. I grab his dick spitting on his dick making it moist "Fuck your so hard. I say smiling at him before sucking his dick. I take him deep in my mouth I feel my eyes watering up as I go in and out he grabs my hair pushing my head up and down faster "You like that you whore. I like ut when he calls me dirty names "Yes daddy I'm your fucking slut. I go back in going faster "fuck. He moans softly covering his face. I get up before he cums stoping taking my underwear off before sitting on his dick he holds his dick putting it in my pussy "F-Fuck your do big. I say moaning loud I could feel his dick pushing against my walls as I sit on him going up and down his dick going deep in me. I go faster as he holds my hips "You like that you like daddy's dick in you. He says squeezing my boobs "Y-yes fuck me d-daddy. His dick hitting my g spot "F-FUCK ME!

He moves me getting up laying me down putting my legs on his shoulders as he puts his dick in my hole going faster and faster "SHIT. I lick my fingers putting them on my clint rubbing it going as fast as I can. My legs start shaking "Fuck your so wet. "I-im gonna cum! He hose in faster and harder "Your gonna cum you little slut. Cum for daddy. I feel it coming as it shoots out going all over Duff's dick. I sit up "daddy hasn't cum yet. He grabs my hair pushing my face towards his dick "Open wide. He says I open my mouth putting his dick In my mouth I start to gag as he hose deeper in my mouth "fuck he moans Im gonna cum. He cums in my mouth "swallow it. He says I swallow all of his cum licking my lips getting the excess cum that was on my lips. 

We look around see all the people who saw us have sex he cover our faces embarrassed "Alright Duff! A guy says everyone starts cheering as they continue to party. I put my underwear on as Duff squeeze my ass hard "Oou still horny huh! I say bitting my lip he looks down at me "You make me horny. I kiss his lips bitting his bottom lip. "Fuck your so sexy. I stop kissing him "What's the matter? "Shit I forgot I had a meeting tomorrow with EMI what's the time? We look around trying to look for a clock. "Hey man what's the time. Duff asks to some guy he looks at his watch "It's 3 o'clock. Duff walks towards me "it's 3 o'clock. "Shit we have to gom I put my clothes on Duff tells that we have to go. I rush to my car looking for my keys "Shit where's my purse. "I have it. Duff walk to me giving me my purse as we all get in.

I rush home driving as fast as I can. "Whoa sar were not trying crash now. Axl says as we pull into the parking lot. "Sorry I just have a meeting with EMI tomorrow. We all get out walking to my apartment "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I open my door "Yeah me to. I laugh walking into my room taking my clothes off getting in the shower. God I smell like the pool I was my body and my hair as quick as I can. I dry my body off before laying in bed "No clothes this time. Duff laughs getting into bed. " Yeah I'm so tired and I didn't feel like putting clothes on" I laugh closing my eyes. "Goodnight baby! Duff says kissing my forehead. "Goodnight!


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh it's the next morning my legs are so sore and head hurt I could barely walk given the fact that Duff fucked me good last night. Fuck what time is it god it's only 11 alright I guess ill get up. I go in my bathroom seeing my makeup all fucked up my boobs with hickey's all them I see a bruise on my arm were the needle went in. Fuck I look like shit. I get in the shower washing all my makeup off trying to get that pool smell off. I hear someone walk in "Duff is that you? "Yeah your meeting is today. You feel nervous? He gets in the holding my body close to his I cou feel his dick rubbing against my ass oh God he knows how to turn me on I love it "Duff I can't right now I have to get ready. "It's okay I just want to admire you body before you put some clothes on! He say seducibly 

I turn off the shower drying my body putting the towel on my head walk out to my room naked feeling the cold air touching my skin I had to dress nice ish fancy wasn't my comfort zone I liked to dress edy I didn't care what people though of me if they judged they judged I just didn't care so I wore leather pants black heals a blay jacket with a bustier type of crop top.

I do my hair put on my makeup "Alright I'm ready to go! Duff looks at me up and down "Wow your beautiful and sexy! I bite my lip as Duff gets my guitar. "Alright all ready to go. What time is it? I look at my clock shit it's already 12 I've gotta be there by 1 I gotta go I'll take my car! I kiss him on the lips I walk away but he grabs my arm pulling my close kissing me holding me tightly I giggle "Duff I want to have sex to but I have to go! He pouts "Okay I guess you can go now. 

God he's so adorable when he pouts I walk out if my room getting my purse and keys trying not to wake axl. I rush out going to my car I drive as quick as I can to EMI labels. I park in the parking lot getting my guitar and start walking into the building. "Hi I'm Sarah I had a meeting today with Scott. "Okay give a second let me call him and see if he's not busy. She looks at me all judy as she picks up the phone calling someone. it took everything in me not to say anything to her. I put on a fake smile as she gets off the phone. "Alright go on floor 4 he'll be waiting for you at the entrance! "Okay thank you! I get my guitar walking to the elevator pushing the up button the door opens. I walk in pushing floor 4 I wait I feel so nervous a d scared I wish Duff was with me he helps clam me down.

I shake the feeling as the door opens I see a man waiting there "Hey Sarah it's nice to meet you again and I see you brought your guitar."Hey Scott it's nice to meet you again as well and I also didn't know if I needed it or not. He shakes my hand my palms sweaty "Nervous huh. "Yeah I'm really nervous. I try to laugh it off "There's no need to be nervous I chose you for a reason. Now walk with me to the meeting. We walk down the hall into a big room with four other people "Come sit next to me. This is stacy, that's Eric that's mike and this is oskar. "Hello everyone. "Now this is the girl I was talking about she has an amazing voice an amazing song and she's talented. We want to sign you a record label. We think you have the potential to be in the music industry. So what do you say. "Wow I don't know what to say! Yes I would love to work with you guys. I smile I feel so excited I need to call Duff "Alright do you have anymore songs you've been working on? "Actually I'm working on some right now. 

"That's good we will give you your studio and your manager will be right with you. Follow me to your studio. I get up getting my guitar "I've got some friends who make music as well I'm hoping you can check them out. There called Guns N Roses. There really great. "Alright here's your studio and give them a call tell them to come by. He smiles opening the door "Okay thank you I'll tell them to come by. "Great the phone is over there. I walk to the phone my hands shacking I had chills coming down my body I dial my number down "hello. I hear on the other side of the phone "Duff is that you? "No it's slash what's up did you get the deal? "Yes! Yes I did. "No way congrats Sarah! Is it Sarah did she get the deal. I hear the boy's in the back "Yeah she did. "Slash I need you guys to come over with your instruments. "Okay but why? "Well I recommend you guys and Scott told me to tell you guys to come over he wants to hear your music. "No way thanks sar well be over. Thank you! "Get your asses over here and hurry! I hang-up the phone "Hey Sarah are you in here? "Yeah I'm right here. I walk over shaking the lady's hand "Hi I'm lucy and I'll be your manager you do have to start working on your music so we can start your. Music and what kind of music you'll be making. Also you only have 25,000 to make your release. 

"Oh wow okay well Im gonna be making rock music and I one song so far. It's called Do you want to touch I've also been working on another song it's called hot in the city. "Wow if you don't mind can you sing it? "Yeah. I start singing the song "Wow that's good you've got some talent. I see Duff in the hallway with Izzy Steven axl and slash I get up "I'll be right back. I walk out running to duff hugging him "They like my music I got signed can you believe it! He lift's me up "I'm so proud of you! I get down the boy's hug me "Congrats sar were so proud of you! Scott walks over "Gental men Sarah. He looks at the boy's "Scott this is the band I was telling you about this is Duff axl Izzy Steven and that is slash. "Hey guys I'm scott I would like to hear some of your music so if you don't mind you could follow me to the studio over here. "Yeah alright sar well see you in a bit. Duff hugs me as the boy's follow scott to the studio room.

I walk back to lucy "Hey lucy sorry I went to see my friends. "It's totally fine we can start recording your songs now we've got some people to help play with you. "Alright I'm gonna play the guitar is that okay? I ask picking up my guitar "Yeah totally go on ahead. "Alright. I walk into the recording room plugging my guitar into the amp alright guys just follow my lead. 

~~~~~~~ two hours go by ~~~~~~~~  
"Alright are we good. Lucy gives me a thumbs up I walk out "Wow I didn't expect it to take that long. I laugh "Yeah this is actually the fastest session I've had in a long time. She laughs "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. And do you have an idea of An album cover? "Okay and I was just thinking about a picture of me and my band. "Yeah that sounds good. I get my guitar and walk out of my studio room I go to see if the boy's were still in there studio room "Guys you here? I look in the room no one was in there huh I guess they already went home. I walk down to the elevator getting in pushing floor 1 I walk out "Bye Sarah! The lady says "Bye. That was weird first she was all judy now she acting nice.

Oh well I walk to my car I hear a man come up behind me "GIVE MY YOUR GUITAR. AND GIVE ME YOUR KEYS. The guy says I turn around hitting the guy with my guitar. "Whao Sarah chill out. Duff comes up "CHILL OUT THE MAN TRIED YO ROB ME. He laughs "Why are you laughing? "We payed him to scare you. I hit him on the chest laughing "Don't do that I could if killed the man. "Sorry I've got some good news though. We got the deal. "No way congrats I knew you guys would make it! "Yeah thank you sar we wouldn't have got the deal if it weren't for you! He hugs me "Yeah it's no problem you guys have talent. I've got to go home and think of some new songs for tomorrow I need four more songs till I can get my album out it's gonna be awesome I've already got the album name! I'm so excited it feels like I'm in a dream. "Yeah what's you album name gonna be? "I'm gonna name it Do you wanna touch after my first song! "Wow that's great. "Yeah but I'm gonna head home now you can go with the guys if you want. "Alright I'll be home later on tonight give you some time to yourself! I hug before getting in my car "Okay I'll see you at home!


	12. Chapter 12

I get home I'm so happy for the boy's and myself I walk in my apartment I see slash with some girl "Oh God slash at least take her to your room. "Sorry sar. The girl looks at me walking up to me "Who's this your mom? She looks at me before she pushing my head back I feel my blood boil I wanted to punch her I feel my fist clinic "No Im a girl who's about to beat your ass.

I push her back punching her in the nose. "My nose you bitch. Blood starts coming down her face "Oh I'm sorry let me clean that up for you. I say in a bitchy voice before I got a napkin shoving it in her face pushing on her nose really hard. Slash walks up to me picking me up "Calm down sar she's just a slut she's not Worth it. He laughs "Get the fuck out if here you bitch. I said calming down she runs out blood dripping down her face. "Sorry I flipped the bitch got on my nerves. He laughs "It's okay she deserved it anyway way. Slash puts me down patting on my head.

I feel so small standing by him and the boy's Duff runs in "Why was there a girl walking out if your apartment bleeding? I can hear fury and concern building up in his voice. "Oh it's nothing just some thot trying to start shit. I laughed "I'm fine really she didn't touch me. I laugh hugging him "Okay you badass. "Wheres axl Steven and Izzy at? I asked "there with some girls. I wanted to ask if you felt like going out tonight? "I can't I have to work on my music and it's only 4. I laughed looking at the time "I know that I meant later on tonight. "Please sar come with us it'll be fun. Slash says I roll my eyes "Oh alright let me just get some songs in. I have an idea of the song name it's called Ain't looking for nothing but a good time 

"That sounds good why did you name it that. "Because I like to party I like the drugs and I like to have a good time. I laugh "Well you have four hours till we go so you have time to get in about two songs. He laughs "Yes I need some time alone for awhile I'll meet you out there. Duff walks out an hour goes by "Duff I finished my song wanna hear. I shout from my room him and slash rushed in "Hell yeah we do. I play my song for them "Well what do you think? I look at them "Wow that's great sar. Duff says "How many songs do you need to make your album? Slash asked "I need three more to make my album. 

"That's great sar you have four more hours left to make one or even two songs with how fast your moving. Duff says "Yeah these songs just keep coming to me. I laugh the boy's walk out giving me time to think. "Poor some sugar on my. Ooh in the name of love. Hey that's not bad now all we need to do is finish up the lyrics then figure out the riff solo and what not. 

~~~~~~~~ two hours go by~~~~~~~~~~

Finally I'm fine for tonight I've got two songs done in one night that's not bad I put my papers full of lyrics in my dresser. Alright time to get ready I take my clothes off getting in the shower. The nice warm water hitting my body I feel so exhausted I want to go to bed but I can't I have to go with the boys tonight. I don't want to sound like a party pooper the warm water wakes my body up. I get out putting my towel on "Hey duff I just got out if the shower. I look at him "Aw man. He laughs "You look tired sar are you sure you want to go out tonight? He walks up to me holding my shoulders looking down at me "Yeah I don't want to be a party pooper. I look up at him "Okay if you say so just lay down for awhile. "Okay wake me up 30 minutes before we go. I lay down closing my eyes "Okay we will. 

I wake up to a loud noise I look at my clock it four in the morning Duff didn't wake me up I get up putting on one of Duff's shirts and a pair of my underwear I walked out into the living room "Who's there? I whispered "I It's me slash. I sigh of relief thank God it's slash and not some staranger "Where's everyone else? Slash is a hit mess he's stumbling around he can even talk without slurring some of his words "T-They were r-right behind me. I look around I don't see anyone else. I grab slashes arm putting it over my shoulder helping him to his room. 

I lay him down on his bed taking the bottle of Jack Daniels from his hand "No more your gonna have a magor hang over. I laugh "T-thanks sar. I turn around to see as slash already passed out that guy is crazy. I walk into the living room.

I see Izzy dragging axl in "Whoa Izzy it looks like your dragging a body. Laugh walking over to help him. "Hey why weren't you at the party? Izzy asked picking up axl to put him on the couch. "Duff didn't wake me up I was so tired last night I got two more songs done last night to. "That's great what's the name of the songs? "One is called Don't need nothing but a good time and the other is called poor some sugar on me. I get axl a blanket putting it over him then I took off his shoes 

"That's great a d hey thanks sar. I look up at him "Yeah and what for? I asked curiously "For everything you didn't have to let us stay with your but you did and you didn't have to get us that deal but you did you make Duff so happy hell you make all of us happy. Thank you sar!

He walks up to me giving me a hug. "It's no problem you guys are my friends and I take care of my friends. I laugh as we stop hugging where's Duff and Steven. I walk out looking into the hallway "Oh god Izzy can you help me. Izzy walks over laughing at Duff and Steven there both passed out hugging each other while laying on the floor "I'll get Steven he seems lighter. I laugh lifting Steven by his underpits pulling him into Izzy's room 

Steven slept in the floor so I had to make his bed before laying him down. Then I finally out him in his bed "Alright sar we're do you want me to put him? "You u can just lay him on my bed. I walk in my room "Right here? Izzy lays him on my side of the bed "Yeah that's fine you can go lay down now and get some rest."Alright what time do you have to be at EMI? He asked walking towards the door "At 1 today what about you guys? "The same time as you get some rest sar you'll need it. I walk over to my bed "You to iz good night or should I say good morning. I laugh sarcastically "Good morning sar. Izzy laughs

walking to his room I lay down next to duff moving his hair out of the way. Oh my god is that a hickey on his neck. I can't help but laugh oh well he was drunk I'll let it slip this time it's also what I get for not going with them but I was also very tired last night but I'm also proud of myself I actually got some work done. I close my eyes going back to sleep still holding Duff's face. "Goodnight. I smile at Duff "Goodnight. Duff says back before going back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey sar wake up! I feel someone gentaly shake "Yeah. I rub my eyes as I sit up "it's 11 we were gonna go and get something to eat wanna join? Duff asks standing if front of me running his hand up and down my arm. He turns me on with just a touch it's unbelievable. I pull his body into mine as I lay down kissing his lips "What about I cook for you guys. I smile "You can cook? "Yes I can cook. I push him off getnaly smiling "God your so amazing I want my kids to have you as there mommy. He laughs nervously the way he said made me want to have kids even though I don't. "Yeah well I want you to be there daddy. I tried not to cringe 

I put on some sweats before we walked out "Hey guys. "Hey sar how did you sleep. Izzy asked "Good besides carrying bodies in my apartment. I laugh "Sorry about that sar. Axl says "It's all good. I walk into the kitchen let's see we have bacon and I have eggs already well I guess we're having bacon eggs and oatmeal. "Hey sar were gonna go get something to eat wanna- whoa I didn't expect you to cook. Izzy says "Yeah give me 20 minutes food will be done. I start to me the coffee "Alright boy's foods ready sit at the table. The guys run to the table acting like little kids. I feel like I'm a mom I laugh at them giving the each a plate. "Wheres the food! Steven says laughing "I'm getting it. I walk into the kitchen getting the bacon and the eggs putting it in the middle

"Izzy can you help me really quick! I look at him moving my head towards the kitchen. "Yeah sure. He gets up walking with me "What's wrong? We pretend to get the milk and all that "This morning Duff said he wants kids and I don't want to have any until I'm older. "Whoa he said that? I get the cups "Yeah I don't want to be rude so I just went along with it. I walk out putting the cups down on the table Izzy bringing the milk and sugar "Here you go boys thank you Izzy for the help. Izzy sits down "Yeah no problem. I walk back into the kids getting the coffee and creamer walking back to the boy's poring the coffee in there cups "Here you go for your hangovers. I laugh.

"Thank you sar. Slash says moving his hair out of his face oh my god he's gonna get his coffee in his hair then he's gonna complain. I get up and walk to slash fixing his hair getting it out of his face "There better now you can drink your coffee. The boy's laughing at him "Thanks sar. "Axl did you figure out you ur song? "Which one? He takes a bite of his food "The one about you going to New York when the guy said you know we're you are your in the jungle baby your gonna die. "Yeah actually I got the lyrics I just don't know what to name it. I drink my glass of milk "Name it welcome to the jungle. "Yeah that sounds good. We hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Steven says "Not unless I get there first. Izzy gets up racing Steven to the door I laugh at them the door opens "Hi is Sarah here? A lady in a uniform walks in. The boy's stop what there doing I get nervous what did I do.

"Hi I'm Sarah! I shake her hand "Hi Sarah im from the police department this morning we got a call from a lady saying that your dad was reporting not moving he wasn't responding. "I'm sorry but what are you trying to say? "Ma'am your father's dead he left a note behind for you. She gives me the note I open it I read the note to myself "Sarah if you get this I'm probably gonna be long gone by now I'm sorry I wasn't a good parent and im sorry I was never there for you but I love you so much and I want you to succeed in life I love you Sarah and I hope you have a wonderful life love dad. I'm so mad at myself I could of helped him I could of saved him from the drugs I feel a tear running down my cheek. 

I look up at the lady "I'm so sorry you can stop by tomorrow to say goodbye if you would like to see him one last time. "Sure that will be fine. I walk to my room trying to hold my tears back locking the door behind me. "Sarah wait let me in. I ignore Duff's voice as I walk to the shower this can't be real I've got to be dreaming just a couple of days ago he was asking for money for DRUGS the stoopid drugs I cry uncontrollably get it together Sarah they were never there for you. I wipe my face before getting out. I dry my body wipe my face putting makeup on covering up the fact that I was crying. I put on my clothes a black lingerie top and black pants I put my black heels fixing my hair before I unlocked my door.

"Hey guys! Duff walks up to me hugging me "Are you okay. "Yeah I'm fine anyways you guys ready? The boy's look at me shocked except slash he could see right through me. "Guys I'm fine really. I just need to go to EMI now you guys coming? Duff walks by me "Yeah let me go get my bass. The boy's get up getting ready getting there instruments "I'll meet you guys at EMI lucy wanted me to come in early. "Okay we'll see you there sar. I walk out I feel the tears running down my face "Sarah wait you forgot your guitar. Slash runs to me fuck I try to cover my face "Thanks. I try to walk away but slash grabs my arm "Hey it's okay to cry. I can't help it the tears start running down slash hugs me as I cry uncontrollably "I hate him I hate me. I cry hitting Slashes chest "I could if helped him I could of saved him. I collapse almost falling "Hey it's okay. Slash puts me down on the floor as he sits by me. "The last time I saw him I told him to fuck off now he's gone now I can't say im sorry now I can't help him he's gone. 

I can hear duff and the boy's open my apologies door I get up grab my guitar and took off to my car. I didn't want them to see me crying I can hear slash call my name running after me "Sarah wait. I ran as fast as I could given the fact that I was wearing heels. I get in my car and took off I stop by my work looking like a hot mess "Hey Aaron is jack here? He looks at me concerned "Yeah he's in the back Sarah are you okay. "I'm fine I just need to talk to Jack. I walk to the back opening jacks door "Hey Jack I'm quitting my job. I said in a nice Gentle voice "Okay what's wrong are you okay? He gets up walking to me "Yeah I'm fine it's just my dad died today and I need to clean my face. He hugs me "I'm sorry. "Please I just need people to stop feeling sorry for me im fine I just need to clean my face. I walk out into the employee bathroom cleaning off my face. Lucky I keep some makeup in my purse I fix up my face making it look like nothing happened. "Sarah I have your last check. I open the door grabbing the check "Thanks Jack I'll see you around I walk out if the store get in my car and drove to EMI I rush to the elevator pushing floor 4 I see lucy waiting for me at the studio. 

"Hey Sarah just in time did you get any song's? I shake the sad feeling "Yeah I actually have two songs I worked on them last night. She looked shocked "Oh wow that's great let's go record them your band mates are already in the recording room. I walk in the room plugging my guitar into the amp. "Hey guys I give them the sheets telling them how I want the song to sound like four hours go by we finally finished the two songs lucky gives me a thumbs up telling me I'm good I walk out of the recording room walking to her "Was that good? "Yeah actually more than good your working fast all we need is two more songs till we can release your album. She clap's her hands "Wow that's amazing I'll start working on some songs right now! I get a sheet of paper and a pencil "Alright keep them coming. I walk back into the recording room back to my band mates. Another four hours go

"Alright guys we've got our last two songs! We get up I give them high fives "Alright we can either record the songs now or tomorrow up to you guys. The band looks at each other "Yeah we can do them tonight! I smile "Alright let me go get lucy. I walk out if the studio room I go to lucy's room "Hey lucy we've got the last two songs now we can start recording again. Lucy gets up "Alright let's go record them what's the name of the songs? "One is called I hate myself for loving you. I laugh "Yeah I guess Amber really gots some guy problems she helped make that song. "Oh yeah she's the one who plays the bass right? We walk down to the studio room "Yeah the other song name is. I wanna be were the boy's are. We walk into the studio I walk into the recording room 

"Alright let's start playing! I pick up my guitar plugging it into the amp two more hours go by "right girls we finished the album! We hug each other "Drinks anyone. Amber shouts "Hell yeah. Roxanne says "You coming Sarah? Amber and the girls look at me "Not tonight I've gotta go finish up some business with lucy. The girls walk out "Alright see you tomorrow Sarah! I wave "See you! I walk over to lucy "Congrats Sarah you finished your first album! What's your album cover gonna be? "I was thinking about a leg paul with a snake rapped around it? She starts writing on her paper "Yeah sounds good we'll see you tomorrow for the photoshoot we will also need one of you and the group. "Alright we'll see you tomorrow. I walk outside holyshit what time is it the sun was already down I guess time just slipped away.

I get in my car driving home I felt better than earlier ago I feel more happy I'm not sad no more he's in a better place. So I have nothing to worry about. I turn up my radio jamming out to Metallica. Fuck it let's stop by McDonald's before I go home. I drive up to the parking lot walking into McDonald's "Welcome to mcdonald's can I get your order! "Hi can I get your chicken salad. "Is that all? The lady said "Yeah. "Okay that will be $2:95. I give her $5 "Keep the change! "Wow thank you ma'am. I walk to the side waiting for my salad "One chicken salad. I get my food walked out to my car and drove off back to my house. I'm so tired I parked into the parking lot getting my food and my guitar walking to my apartment ugh finally home I put my things down huh the boy's aren't home yet oh well. I finish up my food I'm so tired I took off my shoes and my pants leaving them on the living room floor no one's home so I might as well. I go to my room jumping into bed and falling asleep right away.

*Sorry for the long chapter 😃 I also really live the runaways so here's another classic song by them.🖤


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up the next day to a loud thud on the wall I get up I'm still in my shirt from yesterday I put on some sweats before walking out to see what that noise was I see Steven on the floor Izzy trying to help him up "What's going on. "I feel over someone's shoes. I laugh "Sorry I was so tired last night I just left my stuff out here. I've got some good news though. I finished my album and today we do our photoshoot. Steven gets up off the ground "Wow congrats Sarah. "That's so awesome. They hug me "Thanks what about you guys how many notes songs do you need? They laugh "We just need one last song Axls naming it rocket queen. They start giggle like little kids "Oh cool where's Duff axl and slash? "There at the studio we just came by to get you. There acting so weird this morning "Okay let me go get ready. I try to dress sluty for my photoshoot  
I put on a red mesh bustier with a black skirt putting my leather jacket on with my black heels.

"Alright let's go! "Whao your gonna go like that? "Yeah why? What's wrong with it? I laugh "No reason let's go. Izzy gets my guitar "Okay let me get my purse and my keys. "We're gonna take Duff's car. The boy's walk out "Oh okay. I walk out closing the door behind me. The boy's are acting so weird I swear I get in the car "Alright let's go Izzy says getting in the driver side I've never seen Izzy's driving let's just home he doesn't crash us. "So what time did you get home last night? Steven asked breaking the silence "I got home around 12 I spent all day yesterday at the studio. My band mates are actually pretty cool amber helped me make a song turns out she gots some guy issues. I laugh as Izzy pulls into the parking lot. "Oh no shit that's great I mean the music part not the guys problem. Steven says laughing. We all get out of the car. I get my guitar walking into the building.

I see lucy at the elevator "Hey lucy did you get the snake? "Yeah it's at the studio! We walk into the elevator "Oh yeah Izzy Steven this is lucy my manager lucy this is Steven and Izzy my friends. "Hey guys. "Hey lucy Steven and Izzy say. The elevator doors open "Hey Sarah. Amber says "Hey can I see the snake? "Yeah it's in there. I wake into the studio room a guy was holding the snake "Hey in Sarah! The guy turns around "Hey I'm Rick and this is Buttercup she is a phyton. He puts her around my shoulders "Wow she's beautiful. I walk out with her on my shoulders "Hey guys this is Buttercup. I see slash Axl and Duff talking laughing I walk over to them but they suddenly stopped talking about whatever they were talking about. "Hey guys this is Buttercup she is a phyton she's so beautiful. Slash walks up to me fascinated "Wow I love snakes can I hold her. Slash takes the snake from me before I can say anything "Yeah sure. 

"Hey Duff where we're you guys last night? I look at Duff he has this mischievous smile on his face "We were working on some songs last night. I hear Axl laughing in the background as he walks into there studio "Oh okay. "Yeah what about you were where you at Last night? I see axl walk back out if the studio room waving Duff down. "I was here last night working on some songs. Duff grabs my arm "Cool hey come with me. He pulls me to the studio room closing the door pushing me getnaly into the recording room "Duff you want to do it here? I smile bitting my lip "Yeah do you want to? "Hell yeah that a big turn on! I take off my clothes laying on the floor Duff takes his clothes off getting in his knees usually he goes on top but this time he gets me up turning me around bending me over pushing his dick in hard I moan loud Duff pulling my arms back while he's pounding me hard "U-UUH I moan loudly Duff is going harder than he usually dose I feel my legs shacking "You like that you little slut. He spanks but ass over and over again until my ass was numb "Moan for me. Moan for daddy. 

"F-FUCK U-UUH I moan even louder Duff let's go of my arms grabbing my neck pulling my body "You filthy little slut you like that. Duff going in hard It feels so good "Fuck daddy. Fuck me. I feel his dick pushing in me hitting my g spot "F-FUCK ME! It hurts so good. He turns me around laying me down in the floor. He puts his 3 fingers in my pussy "Fuck your so wet. He puts his fingers in deep I moan loud "Y-Yes Duff fuck right there. I feel a fourth finger go in my eyes wideen "Fuck me. Y-YES DADDY. I feel his tounge sucking my clint I grab his hair moaning my eyes roll back "fuck I'm gonna cum! I feel my climax "fuck I'm cumming. I squirt in Duff's face it's all over his face and his fingers. I sit up sucking his fingers clean. Then I push him laying him down "Daddy hasn't got his needs satisfied. "Oou. I run my hands up and down his licking his chest going down to his stomach then I get to his dick grabbing it teasing his sensitive area "Fuck sar. I put his dick in my mouth I go slow teasing him even more I start sucking his balls as I play with his dick rubbing it up and down.

I look up at him as I lick his dick finally I give in sucking his dick bobbing my head going up and down Duff grabs my hair pushing my head down. I try not to gag my eyes start to get watery He groans softly "Fuck sar! He starts jerking I feel his cum filling in my mouth I put my head up swallowing his cum I suck off all the cum off if his dick. My pussy is so numb my ass red. "That was fun I lay by him we hear a pound on the door "Sarah your up in 10 minutes. Lucy says "Okay I'll be right there. I pout "Aw man I wish we could stay here a little longer. He holds my body close kissing my forehead "Me to that was amazing. He laughs "It was my pussy feels like it's in heaven. I laugh getting up Duff gets up with me he squeezing my tits pushing me against the wall lifting me sucking my neck giving me hickey's "Duff we have to get ready I want to have sex again to but I still have to take pictures. Duff groans "Okay fine. He puts me down I hurry up and put my clothes on Duff puts his clothes back on I walk up to him pulling him close kissing him. "Alright that's the last one. I bite my lip "Fuck your such a tease. He laughs as we walk out of the studio 

"Hey Sarah you ready to take your photos? "Yeah! Me Amber Roxanne and stacy walk to the room we're we take the photoshoot. An hour goes by "Alright we're all done. The photographer says "Alright! I walk out if the room. "Hey Sarah can we talk in my office? I walk over to her "Yeah sure what's going on? "Well EMI wants you to start touring and we want Guns N Roses to open for you guys. "Wow really? That sounds great when do we start touring? I'm so excited "Well we have to wait for Guns to get done with there album and let the people know about your u guys so some time next month! She looks at me "Hell yeah that sounds amazing! I get up hugging her "Alright let me get some copy's of your music and put your photos on the album then we'll start sending out your music to the radios and MTV! "Okay sounds great I'm gonna go see the boy's and give them the news! I walk out to my studio room 

"Guys you'll never believe what happened. The girls look at me "We are going on tour next month! The girls get up hugging me "No way are you serious? Amber asked "hell yeah I'm serious! Roxanne is the butch one out of all of us I think her and stacy have something going on they're always so close looking at each other all the time teasing and flirting. But I love them I wouldn't be able to even make any of my music with them. "Alright let's go party tonight to celebrate! Amber says "Alright let's meet at the club tonight whiskey a go go sound good? Amber asked looking at me "Hell yeah I heard kiss was gonna be there tonight I'll go get some tickets anyone wanna pitch in? I laugh looking at them Amber gives me 20 Roxanne gives me 10 and stacy gave me another 10 "Alright I'll go get the tickets! I walk out "Hey axl can I borrow your car really quick? "Where you going? Axl asked "Im gonna go get kiss tickets before they sell out! Do you guys want to pitch in to buy some?

Axl gives me his keys and 20 Dollars hey guys you have any money sarah's gonna go buy some kiss tickets? Steven and Izzy give me 5 dollars Duff gives me 15 "What about you slash. He walks over "What do you mean I'm going with you! Slash takes Axls keys "Hey man be careful with my car. Axl shouts to slash while slash grabs my arm taking off to the elevator door the door opens I have to duff before the door closes. "So you and Duff we're pretty loud expecualy you. Slash says laughing I push his arm in a playful way "Oh shut up! The elevator doors open we walk out of the building slash runs to Axls car "Come on slow poke. He laughs I run to Axls car getting in the passenger seat. "So you must really like kiss! I look at slash "some what I just wanted to spend time with you that's why I was rushing. He laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot. "So do you like kiss? Slash asked me putting his arm on the seat. "Yeah there a good band! We pull up at the whiskey I get out "Are you gonna go inside with me? I ask getting my purse "Yeah. Slash turns off the car getting out of the car. We walk in there was a long line "Hey Sarah. Anna walks over "Hey Anna you work today. I hug her "Yeah are you here for tickets? "Yeah the lines pretty big.

"Yeah we're almost out I can go get you some! Slash walks over to the bar "Yeah sure! How much would it be? Anna laughs "Girl don't worry it's free for you how many do you need! "Wow really thanks I need nine of them. Anna digs in her pocket "Wow that a lot but okay! She pulls nine tickets out "Here you go girl. She hands me the tickets "wow thank you I owe you one! Anna laughs "No it's no problem you don't owe me anything! But I've got to go back to work now! Anna gives me a hug "Okay bye Anna. I walk over to slash "I got the tickets! Let's go back to the studio. Slash gets up "Alright let's go. We walk out and get into the car "So your friend Anna she's pretty cool. He laughs "Yeah she's a chill person! I put the tickets in my purse "Is she single. Slash laughs looking at me "I don't know. Why did I feel jealous? I don't like him. We pull into the parking lot "Where back slash gets out "You coming? He looks into the car "Yeah. I get out of the car we walk up the the studio "Hey guys were back. Axl and Duff still talking to each other Steven and Izzy playing around 

"Hey Amber here is your ticket. I give her the ticket then I gave stacy and Roxanne there's "Cool thanks Sarah! The girls said going back into the studio I walk over to the boy's "Here you guys go. I give them there tickets "Alright Sarah! Steven lightly punches my arm "Alright let's go to the apartment I'm tired. Izzy says "I'm tired to. Slash says "Alright let's go home. We walk to the car "Oh my god axl when's the last time you took a shower. I laugh "A couple of days ago axl laughs "Alright I'll take a shower when I get home. He rolls his eyes laughing at me! We finally pull into the apartment parking lot the Izzy and Steven racing to ths apartment. We get inside finally I can lay down! I walk into my room taking my clothes off getting into bed Duff walks in closing the door behind him "Come lay down by me! Duff walks over cuddling with me I feel my eyes get heavy "I'm so tired. Duff holds me closer "Close your eyes I'll still be here. His voice calms me as I close my eyes falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up later that day I look at Duff he's so adorable "Duff wake up it's 6 o'clock. I gentaly shake him awake "Hello sleepyhead. I smile gently kissing his lips i get on top of him "Duff wake up. He smiles pretending so sleep "Duff I'm serious wake up! I laugh kissing his neck "I don't want to. He pouts I roll my eyes laughing fine he don't want to get up I guess I'll just have to tease him. I bite my lip before moving down from his chest dragging my fingers down his chest "So you don't want to get up I see. I giggle going under the covers. I pull Duff's pants down I take his dick out playing with it. Teasing him "Come on sar. He pulls the covers off "Don't be a tease. I laugh "Now your up. I get up off the bed walking to the shower leaving him on the bed "Come one sar. He pouts holding his already sensitive dick.

"I told you to get up! I laugh Duff gets up running to me "Oh no you don't nobody teases daddy like that without getting punished. He picks me up throwing me on the bed I giggle Duff sucking on my neck giving me little hickey's on my neck. I let out a little moan we hear a knock in the door "Ugh who is it. Duff says getting up "It's me slash you guys almost ready? I roll my eyes sitting up "Yeah we'll be out in a bit. "Do we have to go? Duff pouts "Yes we have to! I laugh holding his face let me get ready. I hurry up and put the same clothes on. 

"Alright let me fix my makeup and hair. I walk to my bathroom "Why do you wear makeup you look so beautiful with it why do you need it. Duff says standing by the door " I don't know it makes me feel more confident I guess. I laugh finishing up my make up. "Let's go. I grab my purse walking out if my room "Alright you guys ready! I asked gently kicking slashes leg slash looks at me with a smile "Yeah let's go! Axl gets up "Izzy Steven were going now. We walk out Izzy and Steven racing to the car. We all get in the car I sit in the back with Izzy and Steven there always goof balls playing around I learn forward to duff playing with his hair "You know I'm really horny. I whisper in his ear 

He lays his head back I can see his desperate look "Daddy still hard. I whisper kissing his neck we pull into the parking lot "Alright we're here we all get out "Shit that's a long ass line. "Hey sar over here! I hear Amber call me over "Hey Amber where's Stacy and Roxanne? "They baled they said they have other plans. She laughs "I knew it I told you they had something going on. I laugh punching her arm "Hey you have a cigarette? I ask "Shit no I'm out. She looks around me "Damn that's a long line. She laughs "Yeah if you were those people I got a friend here she's gonna let us in through the back. Anna opens the door "Speak if the devil. Walk over to her hugging her "I freaking love you girl. "Oh I know. She says sarcastically "Come one guys I wave them over "Alright sar! Axl says we all go in sneaking back into the front the crowd was big "Yeah let's go party. I shout jumping into the crowd kiss playing there songs 

I just wanted to have fun I drank I smoked "Amber let's see if we can get in the back. I laugh pulling her arm "Alright let's go. We walk to the back of the stage but of course we get stoped by the guards "You got a pass? Me and amber laugh "No. "Well without a pass you can't get through. "Amber pulls her shirt up showing her boobs to the guard "What about now. Amber says pulling her shirt down the guard moves out of the way "Alright just this one time. The guard says rolling his eyes me and amber laugh walking to the practice room "Hey I'm Amber and this is sar. She said to gene "My my hey pretty lady. Paul gets up gene walking up to us sticking his tounge out "Wow that's a big tounge. Amber says walking up to him i get distracted my paul "So what's your name. Paul walks up to me "Sarah my name's Sarah! I shake his hand I look over at amber oh god she's already got his tounge down her through. "Geez those guys didn't waste no time. Paul laughed

"Yeah talk about easy. Laugh "So Sarah what's a pretty lady like you doing back here usual it's just groupies. "Well im a big fan! I laugh "Wow really here come have a seat. I sit on the couch by pual "So what do you do for a living? "Well I make music EMI singed me a record deal. I go on tour next month! "Wow that's cool hopefully me meet again sometime. I get up "Yeah but I have to go now can you make sure my friend is okay. I laugh Paul gets up "Yeah sure no problem. He laughs "Alright I'll see you around sar. I wave at him "Bye paul. I walk out the the bar "Hey sar where did you go? Duff asked grabbing my waist "I went in the back to see kiss. I could see him get angry "Oh really. "Geez what's with the attitude I didn't do anything I was just talking to paul about music. He rolled his eyes "Yeah sure that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. I look at him I can feel my blood boil but I had to keep my chill "Fine you don't believe me go ask him yourself. I walk outside trying to catch a cab duff walks out "Sarah wait I didn't mean to get mad. He grabs me holding me close "It's okay don't worry about it. Let's go get something to eat. I change the subject "Okay let's go! I whisle for a cab "Where do you want to eat? 

The cab pulls over I get in "Well are you coming? I laugh duff gets in "You didn't answer my question. Duff laughs "Where to? The driver asked "the nearest restraunt around. The driver starts driving "Dose that answer your question Mr. I laugh holding his face close to mine he puts my legs on his "tame yourself you animal. I bite my lip "I don't think I'm the that needs to be tame. He laughs "Alright we're here. The driver stops infront of the restaurant. We get out thanks I pay him "Let's go! We walk into the restaurant the lady sits us at a booth I look at Duff biting my lip "What can I get for you guys. The lady said in a flirty way looking at Duff "Um I'll have your burger and fries. "Alright what about you. Here attitude changed to a bitch "Yeah I'll have a burger and a side of leave my man alone you bitch. I smile at her she rolls her eyes "Thank you! I said in a bitchy way I can see Duff smiling in the corner of my eye. "Geez sar you didn't have to be that rude. He says laughing "What she was being a bitch and I didn't like it. "Well chill out nobody makes me feel the way I feel about you. He smiles "Oh yeah. I see that waitress come back I lean in to kiss duff bitting his bottom lip in front of her. Duff smile's she rolls her eyes "Here's your food. She gives is our food "Can I have a refill on my drink. I asked "Sure. She walks away "Wow that kiss was amazing! I kinda like it when you get jelouse. He laughs

"Yeah. The girl comes back throwing my drink on my clothes "WHAT THE HELL. WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH. "Oh I'm sorry I was looking at your hot man. She said in a bitchy way "Hey sar don't get crazy. I get up "It's fine Duff wouldn't go for a skank like you. Duff gets up "Really it looks like he already went for one. I clinch my fist my nails digging into my hand causing my hand to bleed "Oh that's it bitch. I push the girl causing her to fall "Sarah chill. Duff picks me up dragging me out of the restaurant "What the hell why did you drag me out. Duff laughs "Sarah chill if I didn't take you out you would of killed her. "Oh don't be dramatic the bitch spilt my drink in me just let me get one punch in her. Duff laughs moving out of the way "Fine one punch. I run into the restaurant I see that girl again I run up to her punching her in her face "That's for calling me a skank you cunt. I punch her again "And that's for flirting with my man. Duff grabs me "I thought you said one punch. "I know but I couldn't let her get away with it. He laughs "God your so crazy I love it. I bite my lip "Yeah maybe I should be crazy more often. I laugh "let's go now. I wave a cab down we get in "where to? "The whiskey a go go. Duff looks at me "You are so hot. He grabs my thing squeezing it hard I let a moan "Duff horny already he grabs my hair pulling my head back kissing my neck 

"Fuck duff yes. "You like that you dirty skank! I bite my lip "Yes yes more. He slides his hand up my thing "Alright we're here. The driver stops "Alright thanks. I pay his as we get out "What a buzz kill. Duff laughs "I know let's go in Axls car. "Oou car sex let's go. We walk to duff opens the door pulling the seat back "Lady's first. I get in Duff slaps my ass "You like that. Duff gets in the car closing the car door I take my jacket and my red top showing my boobs "God I love your breast. He squeezes them kissing my neck slowly laying me down I pull my skirt off leaving me completely naked I feel his hand go up my thigh he starts kissing my lips as he takes his pants off I slide my hands under his shirt pulling it off I spread my legs open I start to play with myself "Your so wet. He takes my fingers licking them "You taste so good. He puts himself at my entrance slowly going in I feel his dick hitting my pussy teasing me "So your being the teaser now. I laugh bitting my lip "I want you to want me. He puts the tip in my hole I wanted him so badley "Yes please fuck me I want you. I beg he goes in slowly painfully "Fuck please go harder. Duff knows how to make me want him he takes his dick out "Suck it suck daddy's cock. I love it when he's a controlling freak.

I sit up leaning towards duff grabbing his sensitive skin I play with the tip slowly licking the tip Duff grabs my hair shoving my head down into his dick "I said suck I didn't say tease. He shoves his dick into my mouth I can't help but gag he brings my head up kissing my lips "Are you gonna be a good girl now. I nod my head "Speak you skank. "Yes yes I like it! Duff grabs my hair again "Now suck. I open my mouth putting his dick in my mouth he pushes my head down he goes deep in my mouth tears running down my cheek he let's out a little moan "Fuck! He let's me come up to catch my breath before laying me down putting his dick in me "Yes fuck me. I try to hold me moans in as he fucks me hard the car starts shacking I moan loud "Y-Yes Duff my eyes rolling back we hear the boy's outside the car duff keeps going fucking me harder "F-Fuck Y-Yes Duff. "Come on guys we want to go home. Axl says "Just get in sit in the front. I said "Sarah there gonna see you. Duff still fucking me I moan "I-I don't care. There have been to many interruptions today just get in. Duff squeezes my boobs "You heard her! "Fuck yes daddy ruin my insides. 

The boy's get in the front slash kept looking at us hell all of them were "You fucking whore you like that. Duff starts rubbing my clint. I nod my head "who are you a slut for. He pounds me my legs start to shake "For you I'm a slut for you daddy. I moan loud "Shit Duff she's not gonna be able to walk. Axl says "F-Fuck I'm gonna cum. Duff pulls his dick he holds my legs open while he sucks my pussy eating me out "God you taste so good. I grab Duff's hair as he struts sucking my clint putting his fingers in my hole "I-im gonna cum. I start to squirt all over his face and on his fingers "Oh shit look at Duff's face. Slash said the boy's look at him "Oh shit she's a squirter. I grab Duff's fingers cleaning them of my orgasm I sit up grabbing his face kissing his lips bitting his bottom lip. "Daddy hasn't cum yet. Duff slowly lays down as I kiss his neck then licking his chest going to his dick licking his cock I spit on the tip before sucking his dick. I take him as deep as I can "Alright we're home. Axl shuts the car off they all sit there watching us. Duff covers his face as he moans "Fuck sar. I start to go s little faster. I get up and I start playing with his dick rubbing his dick going fast spitting on his cock "Sar. He groans his body jerking as he cums I lick the cum off his dick "Shit she's good. I start to suck on his neck giving hickey's "Did you guys enjoy the show I laugh "Shit sar we didn't know you were a freak. Axl says "i knew she was one. Slash says looking at me I hold my boobs in my hand trying to cover them the boy's get out walking to the apartment. Me and Duff put our clothes on "That was fun! I giggled "Yeah that was a good show for those guys. "Yeah sorry about that we were inturpted to many times tonight. I laugh as we get out of the car

"Duff can you carry me please I can barely walk. Duff picks me up laughing "That's what you get for being such a tease. He laughs as we walk to the door "I love you Duff. He kisses my forehead "I love you too baby! He opens the door "Damn duff what did you do to her. Slash laughs I feel my eyes get heavy "Duff I'm tired. Duff goes to lay me down "Good night sar. He kisses my forehead as he lays me down I was to tired to ask him where he's going. 

Duff's POV   
She's so adorable when she's tired I walk out to the living room "Damn Duff she's out already! Slash laughs punching my arm "Yeah Duff she's a freak she didn't even care that we were there. "Yeah we were inturpted most of the night this girl at a restaurant was hitting on me while taking our order and she got to Sarah she was all bitchy towards her guess what Sarah said. I laugh "what? Slash said "she said Yeah I'll have a burger and a side of leave my man alone you bitch. She said it with a bitchy voice "Oh shit she did. Slash and axl started laughing "Then when the waitress was coming back she kissed me biting the bottom of my lip infront of her. "Damn that's hot. Slash said "That's not all then she asked for a refill so the lady walk back gets her refill come back and that bitch throws her drink at her getting her clothes wet then Sarah gets up her fists clinch up her nails were digging into her skin she went crazy tell her I would never be with a skank then that lady was like it looks like he's already with one. I had to drag her out. "Damn that's crazy. "Yeah but then Sarah asked me if she could punch her once she said once so I moved out if the way she ran inside pinched the girl then she said this is for calling me a skank then she punched her again saying this one's for hitting on my boyfriend. It was crazy man. 

"Damn! Then we got a taxi making out in the cab but then we get to the whiskey then we start making out in the car which lead to car sex. I laugh "yeah she's got some nice breasts. Axl says watching the tv "Yeah my breasts. I laugh "Alright guys I'm gonna go lay down now see you tomorrow. I get up "Alright goodnight man. I walk into the room to lay by sarah kissing her on her lips "Goodnight love! I hold her tight closing my eyes. "Goodnight Duff!


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah's POV  
Ouch fuck I wake up looking at my fist fuck there brused and my palm has little cuts on them from my nails digging into them last night my legs hurt my body hurts for some reason duff really put a number on me I get up I can hardly walk I walk into the bathroom I see all the hickey's on my neck and on my boobs I take a warm shower to wake my body and hopefully my body feels better the warm water hits my body so relaxing so calming duff walks in the shower holding me close "Are you okay how's your hand and your legs? I lay my head on his chest "My hands okay my legs are sore. I laugh "I'm sorry. He holds me tighter "Duff it's okay don't be sorry I'll be fine. I look up at him kissing his lips I turn off the shower drying off my body putting on a rolling stones shirt with a pair of sweats 

"I want to get some tattoos today wanna go with me? I ask "Hell yeah what are you gonna get? He looks at me "I'm gonna get a skull with roses and butterfly's on it and a snake wrapped around a girls eyes and when my hands heal I'm gonna get a spider a rose on my hand. And a snake tattoo in-between my tits. "Wow that's a lot but I like it. I smile "Let me call lucy really quick. I walk into the kids dialing lucy's number "Hello lucy I got an Idea for our band name. "Okay what is it? "I was thinking of naming it The widows. "Yeah that sounds good I'll right it down I'm gonna relase your album today we've got your album cover now we're gonna send out the copies to the radio stations we're let the people know who The widows are! "Alright I'll see you tomorrow lucy. I hang up "Hey axl. "Hey sar you okay? Your walking kinda weird. He laughs

"Yeah I'm okay! I walk into the kitchen getting a ice packet putting it on my hand "I heard about your little fight last night. Axl laughs "Yeah she was being a bitch she deserved it. I sit down by axl slash walks out laying down on the couch putting his head on my legs "What's up fucker. I laugh "What's up sleepy head how's your hand? "It's okay nothing a bag of ice can't fix! "Hey did you guys finish your album? I look at axl "Yeah scott's gonna relase our album tomorrow we already did your photoshoot yesterday after you guys we're done with your photoshoot. "Oh cool congrats! I'm gonna get some tattoos today you guys wanna come with me? "No way what are you gonna get. "I'm actually getting more than one I'm gonna get a skull with butterfly's and roses on it one on my hand it's gonna be a spider one on my wrist which is gonna be a rose then one in-between my breasts it's gonna be a snake. And one on my finger it's gonna be a snake wrapped around a girls eyes. "Geez sar that's a lot but that's gonna be dope. Axl laughs. "Sure I'll go. Slash says looking at me. 

"Thanks let me go get my shoes and my purse then we'll go! I move slashes head to get up I walk into my room "Duff you ready? I put my convers on and I get my purse "Yeah let's go! We walk out "You ready slash? Slash gets up we walk out "See you axl. "Bye sar. We walk to the car I'm kinda nervous Lucky me there was a bottle of Jack in the car I take a big sip "Nervous? Slash asked "Yeah I'm pretty nervous. Slash looks at me "I'll tell you what me and you will both get our tattoos together will that make you feel better? He smiles looking at me "Yeah I would like that. We drive up to the tattoo parlor "Alright let's go get our tattoos! We walk into the store "Hey you guys here to get tattoos? The guys said walking to us "Yeah I wanted to get six tattoos today. "Six? Today. He asked shocked "Yeah. "Alright what are you getting? I tell him the tattoos I wanted he walks me to the seat cleaning the areas I was getting my tattoos. Fuck it hurts I feel the needle touch my skin 2 hours later he finishes the ones I was getting in my hands and wrist. He starts doing the snake wrapped around the girls eyes on my finger "You alright sar that's a lot of tattoos your getting. Duff asked walking up to me to hold my hand "Yeah I'm fine he just has to do the other snake one my other wrist then the one in-between my tits. The guy finishes my finger tattoo going to the other wrist. It hurts so bad but I'm not regretting it. Another hour goes by "Alright now you can take off your shirt and your bra do we can do the middle tattoo "Alright! I take my shirt off duff being overprotective he takes my bra off "cover your boobs. He said as he was taking my bra off.

"Okay. I laugh at him I look over at slash as he was getting his tattoo done "Alright can you move your hands a little bit. I move my hand over I start to get chills as the cold air was touching my skin I can feel my nipples get hard I feel my body go numb from the pain. My tit tattoo took the longest it was more painful than the other tattoos a couple hours go bye "Alright be careful when you take a shower don't scratch or pick at them and try not to cover your tattoos and put vaseline on it twice a day and clean it twice a day and gentaly pat on them when your drying your body. "Alright cool. 

t up looking at my tattoos "Wow this is amazing! what do you think? I ask looking at Duff "It looks awesome you look badass! I let go of my boobs looking in the mirror at my tattoo I can see slash looking at me i put my bra and shit back on "Alright let's get pay. I walk to the desk "$60 dollars. Not bad for as many tattoos I got "Alright here you go. I give him the money slash walks over "Whatcha think? He shows me his tattoo on his arm "Wow that's awesome. Slash pays for his tattoo. We walk out we go back into the car "Let's go get some pizza! Duff laughs "Okay let's go. We drive to pizza hut we walk in the lady sits us at a booth "Hi can we get a pepperoni pizza. Duff said "Can I get a coca-cola! The waitress writes it down "Yeah what about you two. "Just two coca-cola's! The lady walks back "So do you like your tattoos? I looked at slash "Yeah it's pretty cool what about you do you like your tattoos? "Yeah I really like them. 

The lady walks back with our food and drinks "Here you go! She hands us our drinks and our food. The radio was on we hear the guy "And here is a new song by a new band The Widows this is called Do you wanna touch. I choke on my drink "Holy shit it's my song! "Turn it up. Duff shouts "We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy. I jump running to the phone calling amber holy shit please pick up "Hello who is this. "Amber turn on the road. "Holy shit it's our song our fucking songs on the radio. She shouted through the phone "Let me call lucy tell stacy and Roxanne! I hang up I dial lucy's number "Lucy our song is on the radio! "Wow congrats Sarah! "I got to go now Ill see lucy bye. I hang up running to duff and slash "THATS MY FUCKING SONG! Duff and slash hug me "Congrats Sarah! I kiss duff I hug slash "Let's go do something! I laugh.

"What do you want to do! Duff laughs "I don't know surprise me! Duff gets my purse "Alright get in the car. We walk out to the car I get in the midday of Duff and slash we drive up to some building "Oh god please tell me your not kidnapping me. I laugh "Don't be silly. We walk into the building I see polls and girls and men everywhere "A strip club? I said confused "No a nightclub "Okay then let's go have some fun! I go Into the crowd dancing the night away I see one of the polls open I walk up to it taking my clothes off leaving my bra and underwear on I start dancing on the poll me swarming me throwing money at me I see Duff and slash watching me as I start climbing the poll spinning and dancing "Shake some ass! Some guy said I ignore the guy I walk up to duff dancing on him pushing him on the chair giving him a lap dance slash went with some girls "Fuck your so sexy. Duff says grabbing my ass I kiss him our tounges dancing together "I want you. I whisper in his ear "What are you waiting for! He pulls my hair I let out a little moan "Hey pretty lady why don't you let a real man do that to you. Some guy comes up pulling my arm "Excuse me? I said pulling my arm away from him Duff gets up standing infront of me "You heard me. the guy pushes duff slash walks up "Hey man chill out that's his girl. I put my clothes and shoes on pulling Duff's arm "Let's go Duff. We walk off "Where the hell are you going. The guy grabs my arm "LET ME GO DON'T MESS WITH ME. "Or what. I bite the guys arm he let's me go "Run. Me duff and slash take off running laughing as we get in the car driving off "That was fun. I laugh 

"Hey slash I seen you with some girls. I tease him "Yeah they were pretty boring no oral and they didn't know how to stop talking. "Don't worry you'll find someone. I laugh at him "Yeah hey Sarah are you ready for out tour together next month? "Yeah actually I'm really excited I can't wait. "What about you Duff? I look at him "Yeah I'm excited? "Let's go get some ice cream! Duff laughs "Geez sar you just want to do all kinds of things tonight. Duff laughs "What I'm just happy. "Alright let's go to McDonald's. We pull up into the parking lot getting out we walk into McDonald's "Hi can I get your order. The guys asked "Yeah can we get three Ice cream cones. "Alright its gonna be there dollars. I pay the guy "Guys we should smoke a joint I haven't gotten high in a long time. Duff gets our cones "Alright let's go then. Duff gives us our cones we walk out going into the car "Luckily for you sar I have a joint in my pocket. Slash pull the joint out "Yesss. He gives me the joint I put the joint in my mouth Duff grabs the lighter lighting the joint for me. I take four big hits "Damn that's some good shit! Duff takes the joint smoking it "Hey man let me take a hit. Slash grabs the joint "Alright let's go home now. Duff laughs pulling out of the parking lot "Slash that was some good shit. I feel my body float one of the best highs I've ever felt in long time "Alright were home! Duff carries me to my room laying me down "Hey wait I didn't finish my ice cream. He lays at me "What?.I laugh "You already finished it. He takes my shoes off "Come on let's go to sleep now. Duff lays down by me hold me close. "Okay goodnight duffy! "Goodnight baby. Hs starts humming his deep hums make me sleepy I slowly close my eyes as I cuddle up with Duff.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a month we have to get ready for our tour today "Hey Duff are you excited our first tour! "Hell yeah paris here we come. He laughs "Thanks sar we wouldn't be going on today ur if it weren't for you! He hugs me "It's no problem now let's finish packing. I pack two suit cases of clothes shoes and other stuff. I hear the phone ring "I'll get it. Izzy says "Sarah it's for you. I walk out to the phone "Hello? "Sar you ready the bus is waiting for you guys. "Oh shit yeah sorry we'll be over there. I hang up "You guys almost ready? "Yeah I'll start putting our stuff in the car. Axl grabs the bags Izzy and Steven help him "Where's slash? "Right here. He walks out of his room with his bags "Hey you ready? "Yeah the question is are you ready. He laughs as he walks past me

"Shut up. I laugh duff walks out with our stuff "Thanks. I walk into my room grabbing my guitar and my purse "Alright I'm ready. I walk out with Duff "I'm so excited. "Me too! Let's hurry up and go before the people swarm us. He laughs running to the car "Alright let's go! Axl pulls out of the parking lot driving as fast as he can. Shit my car who's gonna watch it "Alright let's go get in the bus. Axl parks by the bus "Holy fuck look at all these people. We haven't even left yet. "Yeah news travels fast! I laugh I see lucy "Hey lucy can you call Anna and ask her to look after my car please. "Yeah I'll call her once you guys leave I'll meet you in Paris. She hugs me "Alright see you there! I walk to the bus but I get stoped by a fan "Can I get an autograph. The security guard yanks the lady "Hey man chill out of course you can get a autograph! What do you want me to sign? The girl pulls her shirt up showing her boobs "Okay do you have a marker? She gives me a sharpie I sign her tits 

And to top it all off I kissed them leaving my lipstick mark on them "Alright there you go! I look at her face she has the most biggest smile I've ever seen "Oh my god thank you your my idol! She hugs me "Yeah no problem I've got to go now. I walk to the bus "Hurry the fuck up sar. Amber said standing at the entrance of the building bus "I'm coming calm your tits. I laugh getting in the bus "Damn sar sining tits already. Izzy jokingly says "Sars getting the most action singing tits and kissing them. Slash says looking at me "Okay okay I'll admit it was fun. I laugh sitting down by slash and duff "Were gonna be at airport in a bit so don't get to comfortable. The bus driver says "Hey have you ever been on a plane bed? Duff looks at me "Yeah only once though. I grab a cigarette lighting it "Really where did you go? I take a puff "The hospital. I blow the smoke out 

"Why were you at the hospital. "I got really sick so the doctors flew me to another hospital and shit. "Damn that's crazy. The bus driver stops infront of the airport "Alright were here. The workers get our bags the security guards escorting us to the plane "Alright paris here we come! "You guys have a private plane so follow us to your plane. The flight attendant says walking us to the plane "Dude this is so rad! Steven runs to the plane "How fucking cool is this! I run to the plane "Dude there's champagne is that all they have. Steven laughs grabbing the bottle of champagne"At least it's something. I laugh Steven steps at the entrance of the plane opening the champagne bottle shaking it making it spray everywhere Izzy runs to steven "Give me that shit. Izzy laughs taking the bottle from Steve. Izzy takes a big sip "Hey save me some. slash walks up to Izzy taking the bottle chugging it halfway. Duff walks in the plane laughing at them "You guys suck at chugging let me show you how it's done. I laugh taking the bottle chugging the wine emptying the bottle "See all gone. I put the bottle upsidedown "Okay show off. Slash laughs the boy's walk in the plane. "Hurry your asses up. I say jokingly to the girls amber stacy and Roxanne walk even slower to the plane "Oh my god. I laugh walking into the plane the girls coming in after me I laying down on the couch putting my head on slashes leg and putting my legs in Duff's thighs "This is awesome I can't believe I'm actually going on tour with my own band with my friends. Slash runs his hands through my hair slowly "Yeah isn't it awesome! Duff takes my shoes off massaging them "Geez you guys trying to pamper me or what. I laugh as the plane starts to take off 

"We can stop. Duff laughs "No I like it. It's relaxing and takes the edge off a little! Slash gives me the most adorable smile he smells so good his calone smell mixed with a cigarette and achohal smell. A smell I can never get enough of I look at Duff I can see the jelousy in his eyes. I look away but I can still feel him looking at me I really don't want to fight but I'm not gonna let Duff stop me from spending time with slash. I look up at slash "You look tired. He looks down at me "Yeah I didn't get that much sleep. I sit up "Come lay down. I pay on my legs "Thanks sar. He gentaly lays his head down on my legs I look at Duff "why are you angry? I whisper in his ear "Your spending more time with slash then with me. I hold Duff's hand "Duff I'm with you slash is my friend they all are I would have done the same thing if it were axl Steven or Izzy even for the girls. I smile at him "Your right im sorry I'm just over thinking. I lay my head on his shoulder he wraps his arm around me "I love you. He says holding me "I love you to! "Now go to sleep we've still got quite a way to go. Duff says kissing my forehead "Okay. I close my eyes slowly falling asleep. 

I wake up a couple hours later slash still laying on my legs Duff sitting by Amber laughing with him I think nothing of it though there friends there probably just jocking around. I look at slash twisting his curls through my fingers I start to play with his hair it's so fluffy and soft I love his hair. I feel the plane shake I start to freak out but I try not to show it "We are now landing in Paris. The guy says "Slash wake up we're here. Slash opens his eyes smiling at me "really. He sits up stretching his body the plane comes to a complete stop the door opens we see a big crowd of people screaming men and women throwing things taking off there clothes.

"Holy shit that's a lot of people. I look around I still see Duff and Amber laughing touching each other. I try to ignore them slash grabs my arm "Let's go we gotta beat the crowd. We walk past the crowd slash still holding me close. We get into the bus duff and amber is walk in close I look away from them acting like I'm not bothered Izzy axl Steven stacy and Roxanne come in. Our bags and everything already packed. "What's going on with Duff and Amber? Slash asked as he sits down by me I shrug my shoulders "I don't know and I don't care. The bus starts to move "Finally I swear these drivers are so slow. I laugh "Yeah tell me about it. I look over my shoulder Ambers all over Duff and he's just going along with it what the hell "Are you sure your okay. Slash puts his hand on my thigh "Yeah I'm fine. I smile Izzy walks over "Hey sar what the hell is going on with Amber and Duff? He whispered in my ear "I don't know and I honestly don't want to know. 

The bus stops infront of the hotel I look out thank God there's no crowd. I get out of the bus getting my bags I see lucy walk out of the hotel "Lucy how the hell did you get here faster than us. I laugh walking up to her "I had fast drivers. She laughs "Lucky we had some slow ass drivers. I laugh "Do you have our room keyes? lucy gives everyone there keys "Finally I can go lay down I'm so exhausted. I walk into the hotel slash walks op behind me poking my stomach "Stop that tickles. I laugh "That's the whole point. He laughs as we get in the elevator "What floor are we on? "The 4th floor. Slash pushes the number four the elevator starts to move up "What do you think of paris so far. "Its pretty nice so far I just can't wait for the concert. The elevator doors open "What room are you in? Slash looks at his card "411. What about you. I look at my card "Hey why do you look at that 412 We're right next to each other. I run to the room slash chasing me I stop at the room door slash picks me up "Slash I beat you. I laugh looking at him we make eye contact "I know. He smiles as our heads come closer slash still holding me our lips coming closer "Slash I-i can't. 

Slash puts me down "I know. Izzy axl Steven duff and the girls come out of the elevator "Hey guys! Me and slash walk over to them "What took you guys so long? I laugh punching Steven arm lightly "Oh nothing there just a couple of chicks out there. Steven laughs "Come on let's go to our rooms. I laugh as we walk to our rooms u open my room door wow this rooms pretty big. I walk out going to duffs room I was gonna knock on the door but I hear laughing moaning what the hell is he with another girl who is he with I walk to lucy's room banging on it "Geez sar what the hells going on. "Do you have an extra room key for Duff's room. "Yes why? "I need it. Lucy walk to her dresser pulling his key out she walks over to me giving me the keys "Thank you lucy.

I walk to duffs room opening it with the room key I see Duff and Amber in the same bed "WHAT THE HELL. Duff looks over at me "Oh shit sar wait. "No we're over Duff I can't believe you. 'You cant believe me you were all over slash on the plane. "Me really slash was tired I told you he's a friend and I was helping him I told you I would have done the same thing if it were Steven or axl or Izzy fuck you Duff. AND FUCK YOU AMBER your off the band pack your shit and go.

I walk off slash and the guys come out if there room "What the hell is going on. Axl walks up to me "Why don't you ask Duff. "Slash walks over to me "Hey what's going on why are you crying. He puts his hands on my shoulders "Duff and Amber were fucking. Steven pushes Duff "What the hell man what's wrong with you.

"Get me out of here slash. Slash walks me to his room "Are you okay sar. He sits me down in his bed "I'm fine Ambers out of the band I don't care if she gets stranded out hear fuck her. I look at slash he wipes my tears "Don't cry your way better than that skank. I look at him "Yeah I just don't want to see there faces. Slash holds me "After everything I did for him for both of them I can't believe them. I feel my blood boil I want to punch Amber I want to hurt her so badley I get up "I need to change my clothes can you go in my room and get my clothes I don't want to see Duff's face right now. Slash gets up "Yeah I'll be right back. Slash walks god how am I so stupid why didn't I confront them at the plane or in the bus god I hate them. Slash walks back in with my clothes "Thanks slash. He puts my bag on the bed "Yeah no problem sar you deserve better. I open my bag getting my clothes out I take my shirt off "Whoa sar I'm still right here. He laughs "Don't be a baby. I feel slash's hand on my shoulder I turn around looking at him "If you don't want to do this I understand. He leans forward I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him his soft lips touch mine he picks me up putting me on the bed laying me down "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. He smiles leaning over me kissing me again he slowly makes his was to my neck. I know it's a bad idea but I don't care Duff and me are over now. Slash stands up taking his shirt off I take my pants off leaving me in a bra and underwear. 

Slash takes his pants off leaving him in his boxers "Your so sexy. I giggle as he pulls my underwear off he puts his fingers on my clint rubbing it slowly "You like that. He looks at me smiling "Yes. I let out a quit moan I try not to be loud so nobody else hear us I feel slash put his fingers in slightly curving them I jerk my body duffs never done that before. Slash slowly goes in and out "Don't moan. He puts his head down slowly sucking my clint as his finger's go faster. I try not to moan as he starts sucking harder his tounge circling my clint playing with me "Fuck slash. I grab his hair his fingers going faster everytime "F-Fuck yes slash. My eyes roll back he's so good with his fingers. Slash gets up pulling his boxers down his sensitive swollen cock touching my pussy "Are you ready. "Yes I'm ready. I can feel his dick pushing into my hole "Fuck your so big. I try not to moan as he puts the tip in he slowly puts himself in me I can't help it I let out a little Moan "What did I say no moaning now your gonna get punished. Slash starts to pound me hard he covers my mouth so I won't moan. "You like that you fucking slut. I nod my head slash starts to go harder hitting my g spot everytime I feel my orgasm rip trough slash takes his dick out he takes he hand off "Dose duff ever do that to you dose be make you feel this way. He stands my up bending me over the bed as he puts his dick back I'm me he pushes my head down into the bed his other hand holding my arm behind my back " You dirty little slut answer me. He pounds me harder my legs shaking tears running down my eyes "N-No he doesn't. I moan quitely he slaps my ass over and over again my ass becomes numb and red my legs start to shake uncontrollably slash grabs my neck pulling me up against his body "You fucking slut daddy's gonna tear your insides apart. He whispers in my ear "Y-Yes daddy. Slash turns me around chocking me as he ponds me his dick rubbing against my walls hitting my g spot. He sucks on my tits giving me hickey's slash takes his dick out I sit up "Suck daddy's dick. I open my mouth putting his dick im mouth 

I close my eyes as he goes in my mouth deep tears running down my face I try not to gag but his dicks so big so thick he grabs my hair pushing my head back and forth "Fuck sar. He moans softly I feel his cum filling my mouth he takes his cock out I swallow his cum I stand up looking up at slash he kisses my lips his arms wrap around my waist "I'm sorry if I was to ruff. "Don't be I like it ruff. I smile kissing his lips "I'm gonna take a shower now. "Okay I'm gonna go see Steven and those guys. I kiss him one last time before walking to the bathroom "Okay I see you later. I walk to the bathroom slash smacks my ass "Don't fall. He laughs as I walk into the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror hickey's on my boobs my ass red with slash's hand marking on them. My arms are red from where slash has grabbing me my neck red I get in the shower washing my body washing my tears from the sex and from crying about the whole Duff and Amber situation. The warm water hitting my body. I get out drying my body off shit I forgot my clothes on slash's bed I walk out of the bathroom walking to my bag I put my clothes on I didn't feel like wearing a bra I walk out of slash's room I look around I don't see anyone I go to Axls room knocking on it. "Hey sar you okay now? Axl opens the door I walk in I see Duff I roll my eyes and walk back out "Yeah I'll be fine. I walk off "Sar wait. Duff walks up behind me "No duff I said I'm done I don't want to deal with this it's my first tour and I don't want it to be shit. Ambers off the band she's leaving tomorrow. I walk off into slash's room slamming the door. 

Alright Sarah were gonna get over this forget him your gonna have the time of our lives out here I lay down I turn on the TV as I slowly close my eyes falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It's the next morning I wake up I see slash lago on the other side of my bed and Steven on the couch what the hell happened last night my whole body is sore I bruses on my wrist my ass hurts a lot from slash spanking me I walk into the bathroom wiping my face I hear someone in the hallway yelling around banging on the walls what the hell is that I open the door it's duff high as I kite "Duff are you okay. I walk up to him "S-Sar I-Im sorry I didn't mean to. He says almost falling in the floor "Hey it's it okay. I grab him holding him to stable him "Come on you need to lay down. I walk him to his room grabbing his room key unlocking his door "Whoa duff I can't have you falling on me now. I walk him to his bed laying him down "Sar please I need to know you don't hate me. He grabs my hand "No I don't duff I don't want to talk about this right now. He lays him s head back "Okay. He falls asleep I get up walking out of his room

"Hey sar your u have an interview today at 2. Lucy walks up to me "Okay and is Amber gone? I look at her "Yeah she left last night Sarah how are you gonna play tomorrow if you don't have a bass guitar. "I'll ask Duff to play for us until we go back to L.A. "Alright I'll call scott tell him to keep a look out for new bass players. "Alright thanks lucy. I pat her shoulder "Yeah it's what I'm here for! She laughs "Alright I'll see you later lucy. I walk back to slash's room "Hey sar you okay. Slash winks at me "Yeah I'm okay. I smile at him "Why's Steven here? "Oh he felt bad for you so he slept on the phone. "Aw that's cute. I laugh sitting on the bed by slash slash looks at me smiling "What. I laugh looking at him "Nothing your just beautiful. I smile looking at him we make eye contact I lean in kissing him 

"Sar I really really like you and I don't want to end this. I smile "What about we mess around but you can still be with other girls and I can still talk to guys and duff if we ever recover from this. He looks at me putting his hand on my cheek "Okay. He smiles kissing me "Shh stevens still here. I giggle I hear Steven wake up "Hey Steven how did you sleep. "Good are you okay sar. "Yeah I'm fine Duff and I are okay now. Steven gets up "Okay that's good to hear sar. "Yeah Im over it. I get under the blankets I can feel slash's hand on my thigh squeezing them slowly making his way to my vagina I look at him smiling "Sar I'm gonna go to my room I'll be back later. Steven walks to the door "Okay I'll see you later. Steven walks out "Slash you naughty boy. I smile slash tackles me laying on me I giggled bitting my lip

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you. He smiles kissing me "Yeah how long have you been waiting. I smile kissing him "Ever since I layed eyes on you. I'm a very paciant man. He smiles we hear a knock on the door "I got it. I walk to the door "Hey Duff you sleep okay. "Yeah I'm okay sar I'm sorry for everything I was jelouse and I didn't enjoy any of it sar I didn't mean for my jelousy to get in the way. I hug him "Duff it's okay I forgive you. Duff looks at me "Please take me back. Slash walks up behind me "Hey you alright man. Duff looks at slash with anger 

"Seriously sar. Duff looks at me I can see the anger in his eyes "What the hell do you mean seriously sar slash was trying to make me feel better after you and my friend Amber fucking in your room. "You know what I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. Duff shouts at me "Fine. I slam the door In his face "Hey sar you okay? "I'm fine. I walk to the dresser lighting the joint taking a big hit "I have to go to a interview at 2 do you want to come I don't want to go alone. "Of course I'll go. He walks up to me hugging me "He didn't mean that he was just hurt he'll come around. "Yeah I just don't want to deal with any of this while I'm on tour. I look up at slash "I have to get ready. Slash looks down at me "Okay I guess I'll get ready to. He let's go of me I put on my clothes. 

"Wow you look amazing also very sexy. He laughs "Really just the look I was going for. I get my purse "Alright you ready? "Hours ago. He laughs we walk out "Lucy we're is the interview at? Lucy walks up to me and slash "I'll actually be taking you there slash is coming with us to? I look at slash smiling "Yeah I asked him to come. "Alright we'll let's go. Lucy walks us to the elevator slash walks behind me putting his hand on my ass "So lucy wheres this interview at? "The paris Review. We walk out of the elevator the security guards escorting us to the car crowds of people shouting reports taking photos. Slash grabs my arm running to the car lucy's already at the car. Slash and I get In the car "Geez that's a lot of people. I laugh "Yeah our concert is tonight do you want me to ask Duff to play for you guys tonight or do you want to do it? Slash asks looking at me "I'll ask him me and him need to talk anyway. We pull up to the building "Alright just let me do all the talking you and slash can sit on the side. We get out "No I can talk for myself.

"Hello Sarah im gorge I'll be your interviewer for today you can take a seat right here we will get started here in a bit. The takes a drink of his tea as the workers fix up his makeup adding a little bit of blush. "Your on in 1..2..3..4 the camera man points at us. "Alright we're back everyone and here with the lead singer of The Widows Sarah how have you been. "Its been good. "Good now we've heard some things about you back in L.A getting in fights with other women even men. I laugh "Yeah I was just looking out for my friends. "Well you must be a good friend tonight's a big night for you and Guns N Roses. "Yeah actually our concert is yo and we've got a little meet and greet in the back for our fans out there who have the V.I.P pass. "Well you heard her folks. 

"So tell us do you have any new songs coming out. "Yeah actually I'm working on some new songs for our next album that will be out sometime next month. "That's great! Well that's all the time we have for now until next time this is Paris Review wishing you a wonderful day and don't forget to get those tickets for The Widows and Guns N Roses concert tonight. "And done. The camera guy says putting the camera down. The world take my microphone slash walks up to me "You did great. Slash picks me up "Thanks it was kinda boring though. I laugh looking at slash he leans forward getting closer to me "Uh sar, slash. Lucy walks up to us slash puts me down "Hey lucy did I do good. I try to change the subject "Yeah you did great. Let's go back to the hotel I still have to talk to Duff and the girls I've got an idea for a new song. "Okay that's great what's it gonna be called. Lucy walks me and slash out of the building into the car "Im gonna be it fake friends.

"Sar you don't have to rub it in Ambers out of the band and that should be good enough. "No lucy it's not about her it may of been inspired by the shit that she pulled bit I'm not gonna make a song about her fuck her. Also I don't want her making money off of us she's no longer in the band. "Alright then I'll tell Scott that as well. We pull up to the hotel slash holds me close and we run to the hotel "Slash I need to talk to Duff I'll meet you in in Izzy's room later. "Okay tell me what he says. I walk out of the elevator walking to Duffs room knocking on the door duff opens the door "Duff can we talk? He opens the wider moving his head sideways telling me to come in. "Ambers out of the band and I need a bass player do you think you can play for us until be get back to L.A? I sit on his bed "Yeah sure hey sar I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you earlier ago. He sit down beside me "Duff it's okay. I smile "Are you sure? I look at him for awhile I lean in kissing him. "Dose that tell you I'm okay. I smile at him

Duff gives me a big smile "Yeah it dose I really miss your touch I miss the way you bit my bottom lip when we kiss the way you play with my ear when you whisper something to me the way you kiss me playing with my hair. "You mean like this. I kiss duff bitting his bottom lip I giggle "Yeah I really like your outfit it really shows off your tattoo. He looks in-between my breasts "Thank you do you want to go to Izzy's room axl Steven and slash are over there? I stand up "Yeah sure! Duff grabs my hand "So are we back together? "Hmm I'll think about it. I laugh as I knock on Izzy's door. "Fair enough. "Hey sar come on in. Izzy opens the door "What's up duff. Him and duff do there secret handshake it's not really a secret handshake the boys do it all the time. 

"Hey guys. I sit on the couch by slash and axl "Hey sar! Axl skoots over "What are you up to. I grab the joint from Axls hand "Nothing just watching MTV. I take a couple of hits "Cool slash you want some. I pass the joint to him "Sure. "And this is Rocket queen by the new band Gun's N Roses. I look at the TV "Hey you guys are on MTV! Rocket queen starts playing "Oh no shit. Axl starts laughing "What's so funny? I start to hear my moans in the background I look at Duff "That's why we went in the studio. I start to blush "Damn sar you can moan. Steven laughs "Yeah she can. Slash looks at me "Okay I've got to say I'm not mad. I laugh "It's only 3 geez I guess I'll go take a nap I'll see you guys later. I walk to the door "Alright see you later sar. I walk to slash's room laying down. Slash walks in "Hey sar can I lay with you. He smiles "Yeah I need to talk to you. Slash lays down beside me I sigh "Duff wants to know if we can get back together and I wanted to know if it's Okay with you. I look at him "Yeah as long as I can still mess around with you and tease you playing with you pussy hearing your moans begging for more. He nibbles at my ear. I let out a little moan "Mmmh yes slash. "That's not my name it's daddy. "Yes daddy. Slash puts little kisses on my neck he puts his hand on my neck.

Gently chocking me "Slash. "Ah ah ah that's not my name now I have to punish you. He says mischievously I feel the butterfly's in my stomach slash pulls my pants down taking my underwear off. "You ready for this. Slash rubs his fingers on my clint "Yes yes daddy. "That's a good girl. He smiles he puts his fingers in my hole slightly curving them going in and out at the same paste "Y-Yes D-daddy. "Shh don't make a sound. Slash covers my mouth "Oh no you don't get to cum until I tell you to. Slash takes his fingers out putting them in his mouth "Mmm tasty. Slash crawls on top of me kissing me I can taste myself "Mmm yes daddy more please. I beg wanting slash to touch me. "Desperate are we. Slash smiles he gets up taking his pants off the pre cum dripping from his swollen pink cock he hits my pussy teasing me I bit my lip waiting for him to go inside me. "Please Daddy. I beg wanting slash slowly goes inside me he holds my legs up "Mmm Y-Yes. I bit my lip trying to hold my moans in. 

"You like that, you like it when I tease you making you beg. Slash hose in a little faster keeping the same paste "Answer me. "Yes yes I love it. Slash grabs the head board as he goes faster "Fuck yes daddy. I let out a little moan "what did I say no moaning. Slash turns me around grabbing my my arms pulling them back as he pounds me my legs start to shake "You fuck whore you like that. "Yes yes I do I'm your whore. My eyes roll back God he knows how to drive me crazy his touch the way he talks the way he looks at me how he uses his fingers it drives me crazy. Slash let's go of my arms pulling my hair making me arch my back "Fuck me daddy ruin my insides. Tears running down my face "As you please. He wispers in my ear slash goes harder and faster I feel my legs calpaps "Whoa to much. Slash grabs me holding my body up "No keep going. Slash lays me down he crawls on top of me kissing me "Well finish this later. Kisses my neck "No please keep going. 

I say half asleep "You need your rest sar. He gets up putting his clothes back on helping me out my clothes on. "I'll wake you up in a bit. He kisses my cheek as I fall asleep "Okay! I smile slash walks out of the room letting me sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Slash walks on waking me up "Sar it's time to get up we have to go in a bit. I get up my legs and arms hurting I wake my self up remember what slash did how he made me beg for him how I wanted him to touch me I wanted him to make my body hurt his hands on my chest his soft lips on mine I craved for his touch "Hello sar you okay. I snap back to reality "Yeah sorry I was just thinking. I blush "Aw honey don't be shy now I seen how much of a freak you are. He smiles lifting my chin with his finger "Just remember no man's gonna make you feel the way I make you feel. Chills going down my spine 

"Now come on let's go! He grabs my hand lifting me up "Okay let me fix my makeup and stuff. I walk to the restroom slash slapping my ass I jumped up laughing I fix my makeup walking out into the hallway "Hey duff you ready for tonight. I smile walking up to him "Yeah what about you. He wraps his arms around my waist "Hell yeah I'm so excited are you gonna play for us tonight? I look up at him "Yeah I'd do anything for you. He smiles looking down at me "Alright thank you duff. I lean up putting my hands on his face "Thank you Duff. He smiles leaning down towards me "It's no problem baby. 

"God your such a dork. I laugh giving him a soft kiss "That's why you love me right! He smiles "Yes always. I giggle "Let's go we got to get to the Arena. I know I know I'm messing around with slash and flirting with duff but they both make me so happy duff makes me feel safe and slash knows how to tease me he makes me feel alive and Duff dose to I just can't hurt them. I've really got myself into something I probably can't get out of. 

We walk to the bus slash and duff walking behind me stacy and Roxanne are already in the bus Steven and Izzy playing around being goofs axl looking at sining girls tits "Lucy do you have my guitar? "Don't worry all of your equipment is already at the Arena. I sigh of relief sitting down by duff and slash axl walks in "Hey guys wanna take a hit. He takes out some joints from his pocket "Hell yeah! I take one lighting my joint taking some big hits taking the edge off a little. "Hey sar don't be nervous I'll be on the stage with you he smiles. 

"Thanks duff it means a lot. I smile at him I can feel slash staring me down I can feel him slowly touching my back his hand slowly hose down to my ass his hand so soft chills went down my spine I try to ignore him as he touches me making me horny and he knows he is god I want him so bad "Axl what are you guys going to play tonight? I look at axl his eyes red from the joint "Umm just whatever comes to us. He laughs "What about you? Well I honestly don't know the bus stopes in the back the sun slowly going down "Alright were here. We get out hearing the crowd cheering as the seats fill up with people.

"God that's a lot of people I can hear them from here. I laugh nervously duff grabs my hand putting his other hand on my cheek "Don't be nervous sar your gonna kill it! He smiles at me his voice calms me "Thanks duff. We walk into the room waiting for Guns to go on. I walk out out of the room looking at the crowd from the back "Hey sexy. Slash walks up behind my resting his hand on my breasts "Oou slash getting touchy now are we. I tease him "Oh honey I want to do more things to you then just touching. He wispers in my hear seducibly his deep voice turns me on I just want to grab him push him against the wall and kiss him. 

"Slash I want to do so many things to you right now. I giggled "Oh yeah why don't you show me. I turn around looking up at him "Ah ah ah you can wait Mr. Hudson. His thirsty eyes staring at me he bites his lip I lightly put my hands on his croch area "You like that you like it when I tease you. I smile at him "Mmhm you keep teasing me and I'll punish you. We get inturpted by the worker "Your on in 5 minutes. The guy gives slash his guitar duff axl Steven and Izzy walk up to us "What are you guys doing. Axl walks up to us "Slash was calming me down I getting a little nervous. Axl Steven Izzy and duff come up to me hugging me slash joins "Don't be nervous. Steven says as he let's go of me. "Thanks guys I'm feeling better now. I smile "Now go kick some ass! I laugh the boy's run on the stage putting on a kickass performance. 

Stacy and Roxanne walk up to me Roxanne gives me my guitar "Come one girls it's our first gig in quite some time let's enjoy it. Roxanne cheering us up we had a gig when we first started but there wasn't this many people. Oh god I'm gonna be sick I throw up letting it all out "Whoa sar you okay. Stacy pats my back as I finish up throwing up "Yeah I'm fine I feel better now. Axl and the boy's walk off the stage all sweaty "Alright you guys did great. The all hug me putting there sweat on me. "Okay it's our turn duff you ready! "Yeah let's go. We run on the stage the crowd cheering "ALRIGHT ARE WE FUCKING NUTS TONIGHT! I shout the crowd cheering "Alright this is Do you wanna touch. We play our songs having the time of our lives the crowd cheering all the adrenaline starts to kick in "Alright paris can I get an Fuck Yeah! The crowd shouts back "FUCK YEAH! "I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YEAH CAN I GET A FUCK YEAH! "FUCK YEAH? "Alright one last time FUCK YEAH! The whole crowd shout louder than the last time "FUCK YEAH! "Alright! We play our last song pour some sugar on me the boy's run out singing my last song we me axl singing for me as me and slash play by each other axl finishes up the song 

Axl walks up to me putting his arm around me "Thank you paris you guys kick ass. Axl and slash hug me before we run off the stage. "Holy fuck that was awesome! I hug duff all the groupies walk up axl and the boy's walk over to them slash has two girls on his lap kissing him giggling I pay no attention as me and duff start flirting on the couch I shit on his lap looking at him kissing his neck "Oh sar you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I shit up looking at him putting my finger on his lip "Shhh don't say anything! I kiss his lips my tounge dancing with his. 

I kiss his neck again looking at slash his eyes starting at me I tease him nibbling at duff ear "You like that. I whisper in his ear "You like it when I'm a dirty little slut. Duff puts his hands on my ass "Yes! I stand up grabbing Duffs arm Axl walks in with a bag full of Coke. "Anybody want a drag. He sits down pours the coke out on the table.he gets a card making lines of coke "Why not. I walk up to axl he gives me a straw I snif a line "She actually did it. I sit down by axl letting the high kick in "Hey are you Sarah? A girl walks up to me "Yes I am what's your name. "Oh my god I can't believe it I'm ashley I'm a big fan! Can I have an autograph. "Yeah of course. Axl hands me a sharpie "What do you want me to sign. She gives me a poster that had me and the band "Hey stacy Roxanne come sing this lovely lady's poster. I give them the sharpie letting them sing it.

"Oh my god thank you so much. I stand up giving her a hug "It's no problem. I sit back down the cocaine doing it's job the rest was a blur I don't remember what the hell happened. "Hey sar were at the hotel now. Slash lays me down in his bed "Wait I wanna party. Slash laughs "Oh you partied alright. "What dose that mean? He lays by me "Oh nothing I'll tell you tomorrow. I lay my head on his chest forgetting everything he said to me his heart beat calms me as I slowly fall asleep. "Goodnight slash. He kisses my head "Goodnight love! He holds me tight making me feel safe


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up the next day head hurting I got bruses on my legs arms and on my knuckles what the fuck did I do last night I look over at slash he's sleeping like a baby he's so adorable when he sleeps snoring his hair in the way his half naked body just laying there his lips resting there softly. I smile as I slowly get up trying not to wake him I walk out into the hallway duff laying in the hallway passed out I walk up to him "Come on duffy get up! I grab him by his shoulders helping him get up "W-Whats going on. I can smell the vodka on his breath "Duff it's sar come on get up.

Duff slowly gets up I put his arm around my shoulder helping him walk he stumbles on me duff is two times my height and weight so him falling on me made me fall on the floor making a loud thumb in the hallway duff fell gently but I feel hard on the ground "Ouch fuck duff. Izzy walks out of his room "What the hell was that noise. Izzy looks at me seeing duff on me "Izzy can you help me duff feel on me "Yeah are you okay. He grabs Duffs arm "Yeah I'm okay. I get up grabbing Duffs other arm helping him walk to his room I grab his keys opening the door two groupies on his bed and Steven in the middle of them. I lay duff on the couch "Thanks iz. "Yeah it's no problem. Should we wake those groupies up? Izzy asks "No it's Okay they'll leave in a bit. 

"Izzy what the fuck happened last night I only remember dining a fans poster taking another line of coke then the rest was a blur but then I woke up this morning with bruses all over my body what the hell did I do last night. Izzy laughs "It's not what did you do it's what did you not do. Izzy walks with me to the lobby talking with me "Well after the fans we went to a party you were dancing on the tables taking your clothes off then you started making out with girls with duff then with slash then with both at the same time wich was hot by the way. He laughs then some girl pissed you off which did not go to well. I look at him "Oh god what did I do. I say taking a sip of my coffee "Well the girl went home with a bloody face the security guard had to pull you off of her he threw you on the floor wich caused slash and duff to get up starting shit with the guy. He laughs Sarah you did a lot of thin last night.

I sit there the memories flooding back "Oh god I was so fucking high I'm never doing cocaine again. I laugh sarcastically "Why do I have bruses on my arms and legs? Izzy laughs "You were all over the place the bruses on the arms because the guard was holding you to tight and I have no idea how you got the ones on your legs. He laughs "Damn how do I not remember anything from last night. "The cocaine I guess you did have a bottle of vodka with duff and some jack. I laugh "Well that's explanies the hangover. I laugh "hey where's our next concert? I ask "umm france then in Eorope why? "I wanted to have some studio time I've got some new songs. I take a sip of coffee "Oh cool how many songs? "I've got 8 of them enough for our new album. Izzy chokes on his coffee "whoa are you okay? I laugh "Yeah eight songs why haven't you said anything. 

"I want it to be a surprise don't tell anyone I'll talk to lucy about it then the girls telling them how I want it to sound. Then I tell axl Steven slash and Duff your the only one I've told so far please don't say anything. We get start walking back to Izzy's room "Why do you sleep in slash's room now? He looks at me "Well after that night with the wholesale duff and amber thing slash took menon his room putting my stuff in there and I guess I've got used to sleeping in there. I shrug my shoulders "Dose slash sleep in the same bed with you? He looks at me "Sometimes bit only when he's to drink or I'm to high to sleep on the couch. I laugh "But Duff said he was okay with it and besides me and him are friends. We get inturpted by lucy "Sarah thank God I found you. "What wrong? I look at her confused "You haven't heard? "No what's going on? I look at Izzy "Your all over the news.

"There's pictures of you dancing on tables kissing other women and slash and duff and that girl you fought is all over the news talking about you. I laugh "Okay and I don't care. "Sarah you should be more concerned. "Why? I look at her "Because people gossip. "I don't care what people have to say about me I just care about my music and my fans. But besides that I need some studio time I've got some new songs. "I'll see what I can do! She walks off back into her room "Well I'm gonna go back to the room and finish up my songs. Izzy punches my arm "Alright I'll see you later sar. He walks into his room I open slash's door he's still sleeping I sit on the couch getting my papers out that were full of lyrics I write down the name of my new songs.  
Don't stop believing  
I wanna rock  
Edge of sixteen  
A long way to the top.  
Baracoda   
Cherry bomb cover   
We're not gonna take it  
Dreams  
Alright I've got all my songs! I walk out of slash's room with my songs knocking on Roxanne's door "Hey sar what's up. "Is stacy with you we need to talk. "Uh yeah come in! I walk in "Hey stacy I've got some new songs I've been working on lucy's gonna get us some studio time to work on these songs so we can get our new album out! I give them the songs the read the lyrics "Wow you came up with these all by yourself? Roxanne looks at me shocked "Yeah what do you guys think? "Its great sar we were thinking about putting a song in to it's called crimson and clover can it be in the album? Stacy and Roxanne look at me with little puppy eyes "Yeah I'll go talk to lucy and Don't Tell any of the boys at all I want it to be a surprise. I smile "Okay we won't promise. I walk out of there room into slash's room laying down by him admiring him as he slept like a baby. 

"Are you just gonna watch me sleep or are you gonna join! He smiles I lay closer to him his soft skin touching mine 

"Sar? 

"Yeah what is it?

"I was thinking do you ever want to have kids some day?

I look up at him "Um I don't know I haven't really thought about it. "What about you? "Yeah maybe later in life. He smiles the thought of having kids makes my mind go blank I can't think of even picture myself with kids. I just ignore it though slash and I are just messing around me and duff are slowly getting back together. I don't want to get in-between Slash and Duffs friendship and I still love duff I just don't know what to do. Damnit Sarah what did I get myself into I don't want to hurt Duff but he hurt me. 

But Duffs happy and I don't want to hurt him oh god I need to get away from them for awhile. I get up putting my shoes on "Where you going? He leans on his elbow half of his body sitting up "To talk to lucy about something's don't worry you just go back to sleep. I smile at him before walking out he lays back down I knock on lucy's door "Hey lucy did you get any get any studio time for us? "Yeah actually you guys have to be there in a bit so get stacy and Roxanne and let's go. She walks out with her papers and a pen already dressed lucy didn't party with us she's all business so she can be a party pooper. I knock on Roxanne's door "You guys ready? Roxanne and stacy walk out "Yeah let's go. I knock on Izzy's door "Iz I'm going to the studio now don't tell the boys where we are and please make sure Duffs okay. "Yeah I got you go have fun. He laughs gently pushes men "Okay thank you iz. I wave at him before running to the girls. 

"Alright lucy we've got another song we want to add on the album stacy and Roxanne named it crimson and clover. Stacy and Roxanne are already in the car they finally came out to us but we all kinda knew they had a thing going on. We get in the car "Geez the crowd is crazy. I laugh sitting down by lucy there's an award silence as we pull up to the building it's not big it's a small building it looked abandoned but it didn't really bother me we walk in a guy greats us "Hey guys on zack I just got to say I'm a big fan your music is amazing. I shake his hand "Hey zack Its nice to meet you well just set up in the recording room and we'll give you a thumbs up when we're done! And hey do you know how to play the bass? "Uh yeah actually I do! He smiles "Alright your playing for us. We walk to the room hoocking up our equipment up "Well come on we don't bite. I laugh he walks in the room.

~~~~~~~~ five hours later ~~~~~~~~~

"Alright we're finally done good job girls and thanks Zack your really good! "Thanks I've been playing since I was a kid. "Cool keep it up. I walk over to the girls and lucy "What do you guys think should he be on the band? Lucy looks at the guy "He's not bad scott hasn't found any bass player so why not. I look at stacy and Roxanne "What about you guys think? They look at each other then me "Beggers can't be choosers. Stacy laughs "Zack come here. Zack walks over "Yeah what's up? His voice cracks "Your on the band we leave tonight at 5 be ready we'll pick you up. A big smile comes on his face lucy grabs our tape "No way are you serious! "Hell yeah be ready and don't forget your bass. We walk out running to the car putting our instruments in the car. 

"He seems gay. I laugh stacy and Roxanne laugh with me and I actually got lucy to laugh. We get back to the hotel the security guards escorting us we run to the elevator laughing. The elevator doors open duff and slash play fighting in the hallway "Oh god I swear these two are such goofs. I laugh the girls walking to there room. "Hey you two lovebirds. Jockingly "Don't steal him from me slash. I laugh kissing duff on the lips duff puts his arm around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. I can see slash in the corner in my eye looking desperate. "I missed you. He smiles putting his arm around my shoulder "Yeah me to. I say blushing slash looking at me mischievously his state gives me chills down my spine. "Did you guys sleep well? I ask trying to ignore slash's look. "Good you were making out with everyone last night sar you went crazy. Duff laughs "Yeah you were making out with me and Duff and other girls wich was hot. He laughs

"Tell me something I don't know. I laugh covering my face "Let's go smoke a joint in Izzy's room. Duff grabs my hand pulling me to Izzy's room slash slips his hand on my ass while duff wasn't looking. I look back at him slash winks at me reminding me how he's gonna punish me. His look drives me crazy I just want to feel his hand on me touching me. His touch drives me crazy and he knows it. "Sar you want some. Duff has the joint in his hand "Yeah sure! He hands me the joint taking a couple hits before handing it to slash "God you gotta love weed. I laugh "Amen to that. Slash says I look at Steven he's on cloud nine I don't know what he's on but I want in. Izzy's not here I wonder where he is I get up walking to his door knocking on it. Izzy walks out half naked with just a sheet covering him "Yeah sar I'm kinda busy. I look behind him a girl naked on his bed "Oh shit my bad I'll come by later. I laugh walking off god damn smoking weed makes me so tired and hungry. I walk down to the lobby "Hey can you me someplace to eat I don't know where just take me wherever. I laugh the driver walks with me to the car "Alright there is a small restaurant a couple of miles from here! He looks at me through the mirror "Yeah sounds good! 

Before we left the door opens I look to see who it is "Slash how did you know I was leaving. He lays his hand on my upper thigh slowly shocking his leg up and down getting closer to my vagina with every stroke. "You like that you like it when I tease you honey. I bit my lip the drive is paying no attention to us we had quite a bit of space. I grab him putting my arms around his neck laying his body on top of mine he slowly kisses my neck going to my ear teasing me "I'm gonna make you beg. He sits up fuck I want him so badley I want his hands on me his tounge touching mine. The guy stops in front of this small building chairs and tables in the front paris is so beautiful I wish we could of stayed longer. We walk out into the restaurant "Hello! I walk in slash beg me the people start to freak out me and slash sit down.

"So Mr. Hudson. I giggle "What are you gonna order here. He looks at me he puts his hand in my pants playing with my clint I bit my lip. "I like it when you call me Mr. Hudson it makes me want to do bad things to you! He whispers as he starts to go faster slipping his fingers in my hole I try not to moan. The lady come up to us slash goes faster as the lady talks to us "Hello what can I get for you guys today? I try to talk to the lady without moaning slash going faster "Hi can I have a Croque Monsieur please. I bite my lip "What about you sir. She looks at slash I grip his thigh trying not to moan slash jumps up a little "Um I'll have the same as her. She walks off slash looks at me I can see the hunger in his eyes.

Slash's POV  
God she drives me crazy I just want to pound her I want to hear her sream my name I wanna hear her beg for mercy but at the same time asking for more. Her voice turns me on the way she moves the way she looks at me turns me on fuck I want her the way she said Me. Hudson I can't take it no more. I put my fingers in her pants wanting to see her face knowing she can't moan. She looks at me trying to tell me to stop with her eyes as the lady comes I ignore her her pussy's so wet I just want to get on my knees I want to taste her. I want to feel her hand grabbing my hair as I suck her as I put my fingers in her making her cum.

I bite my lip looking at her helpless she wants to moan so badley I take my fingers out before she can cum. "Ah ah ah don't want to make a mess now do we. I whisper in her ear before the lady brings us our food. The disappointed in her face makes me want to laugh "You see how I feel when you tease me baby girl next time I won't be so gentle. I lick my fingers tasting her "Mmmh you taste so good. I just want to eat her out I can see her eyes screaming for more she tries to play it off but I can see right through her. I take a bite of my food. "Slash we've got to go it's already 4. She gets up paying for the food "Aw man I just got my food can I at least take it. She laughs at me

"what's so funny. I lift her up her giggles make me laugh with her "Fine you can take your food. She laughs as I put her down "Thank you. I grab my food running out to the car with sar. "Back to the hotel please. She says to our driver I look out of the window admit the scenery one last time "One day I'm gonna make you mine. I see her blush "Yeah and what about Duff. Ugh I forgot about him he's my friend and my band mate he's like a brother to me I can't hurt him but I can't let him live the rest of his life with sar she's mine I get it they have been together for quite some time. But not a day goes by where I'm not thinking about her. She's special none of those groupies can top her. "Maybe you'll be over and with me! I smile holding her we pull up to the hotel running back up to our room packing our stuff.

She doesn't say anything to me just silence I look at her I see sadness in her eyes "What's wrong? I hold her face in my hand "Nothing I just don't want to leave paris so soon. "Well be back that's a promise I'm gonna keep. I smile "Okay. She smiles as she starts packing up her clothes. I'm done sar had way more stuff than me "Sar I'm gonna go put my bags on the bus. I get my bags "Okay I'll be down in a bit. I walk out me duff Steven iz and axl walk out to the bus Roxanne and stacy are already in the bus "Hey what's up man iz I saw a girl sneak out if your room earlier ago what was that about. I laugh "Oh nothing just a groupie. He laughs. 

Sarah's POV  
I walk out into the hallway with my bags "Lucy where's Zack did they go get him? Lucy walks up to me "Yeah he should be here by now. We walk to the lobby "Zack you made it! I walk up to him "Yeah I wasn't sure if you were serious until I saw the car waiting outside for me. He laughs "Yeah I was but we've got to go now so come on. We walk out to the bus putting our bags in the trunk area of the tour bus I walk in "Guys this is Zack our new bass player. The boy's look at him "Dose he party? Zack sits on the chair "Oh come one don't be scared we don't bite. I laugh "And guys be nice. I posted at the boy's "Yes ma'am. Axl says sarcastically saluting

The boy's start to laugh "I'm serious guys! I can't help but laugh with them "Yeah don't worry sar well be real nice to him. Duff stands up hugging me "Thank you. I knew that was bull shit but I just went along with it I'm to tired to deal with it plus Zacks a grown man he can handle them hopefully. "I'm tired so I'm gonna go lay down now. I walk to the back where the beds are "Alright good night sar. Iz and Steven say "jinx! Hah I beat you now give me $10. Iz says laughing at Steven "Oh come on I said it first. Steven pouts "Do you want to make it $20. He laughs "Oh fine ass! He gives iz the money "Thank you. I laugh while laying down.

Those two are so funny I swear. Shortly after duff walks in laying by me our beds weren't small bit they went big it still gave us enough room to coudle "Hey I've missed you. I say while duff gets under the sheets with men "Me to. He kisses my forehead as we slowly drift off sleeping in each other's arms .

I'm gonna be mentioning a lot of songs from the 60s 70s 80s and 90s because those are amazing years and come on there were amazing songs made by amazing bands also it is a fanfiction so I'm just using my imagination lol 😂


	21. Chapter 21

*warning from this chapter on to the many other chapters im going to make there is going to me sexual assault, physical contact, abuse of drugs and to women. So if you are sensitive to any of these subjects you are more than welcome to stop reading from here!  
I wake up to the bus hitting a big bump I open my eyes I see Duff sleeping by me apart of me wishes it was slash laying by me but me and duff hardly do this anymore laying by duff is comfortable Don't get me wrong he still makes me feel safe and calms me and I still love him. But slash keeps getting in the way I don't want to end what we have going on but if I don't it will hurt duff and I don't want to hurt him fuck what did I get myself into. Slash walks in "Hey guys were gonna stop to used the bathroom and what not. I sit up shaking duff up "Okay well be out there. Slash walks out he can tell something's bothering me before he walks out he looks at me asked if I'm okay with his lips not making any sound just his lips moving.

I nod my head putting on a weak smile. "Duff get up we're gonna stop for the bathroom. Duff opens his eyes "Hey beautiful. He lays his hand on my cheek I rest my head on his hand missing his warm hand on my face making me feel special. I put my hand on his smiling "You ready to go out there! He sits up "Yeah let's go I need to take a leak anyway. He laughs I hold his hand walking out of the bus girls all over the boy's Izzy and Steven take these girls in the bus "Well it looks like we're gonna be here for awhile. I laugh 

"Looks like axl found someone. Duff laughs pointing at axl and some girl slash has girls circling him slash making out with girls "Yeah slash is getting some. I push duff against the buss kissing him duff grabs me pinning me against the buss. He kisses my neck he pulls away looking at me. "Sarah I'm not stupid. I look at him scared did he find out "What are you talking about? I say trying to play it off "You don't have to hide it sar I see the way you look at me. He chuckles "Duff you know you can still mess around with groupies right. I smile at him.

"Why are you telling me that? "Duff I love you and you love me and there just groupies they don't mean anything so have fun. He looks at me "But I don't want you to get mad like you did with the whole amber thing. I put my finger on his lips "Shhh I only got mad because she was a band mate my friend. I kiss him "Don't worry I promise I won't mad now have fun but only on the road okay! He smiles as I gently push him away diff walks off hoi to the groupies. Let's hope I don't regret this later I walk in the store going to the bathroom. I open the door I see axl and some chick fucking in the restroom. The girls moaning loud axl moving at a fast paste shit I really need to pee like really bad and seriously what's up with me walking in on people.

I quietly close the door walk out asking the cashier for a roll of toilet tissue "Isn't there one in the bathroom. He asks about to walk in the restroom I run to the door "I wouldn't go in there if I were you just please man give me a roll of toilet tissue I need the bathroom. He hears the moans coming from the restroom "Oh okay yikes she must be getting it good. He laughs walking to there storage room getting the roll of toilet tissue. God can he walk any slow Im about to piss myself. I grab the toilet tissue from him running out going behind the bus pulling my pants down to use the bathroom. Just in time i use the bathroom I hurt up wipe myself before anyone can see me I run to the dumpster throwing the toilet tissue I used in the dump a guy walks up asking for money "Sorry man I don't have my purse or actually come with me I'll just go get it. The guy follows me to the bus "Wait right here. I walk up the bus getting my purse "Alright how much do you need? I get out of the bus "Just enough for me and my kids to get a hotel for tonight.

"You have kids? He points at his two kids waiting at the gas station "That's them right there. I look at the little kids I feel so bad I get my money out of my purse about to hand it to him but I look at his so called kids walking with there parents to there car. "I thought you said you have kids? He looks at the gas station "Shit. He whispers under his breath "Look lady if you don't give me your damn money I will shoot you. He reaches in his pocket "Fuck you. The guy hits my face "Give me your money you bitch. My put my hand on my face "You asshole now you really pissed me off. I start hitting him with my bag I put my bag strap around his neck "Alright lady I can't breathe. Axl walks up to me "Sar what the hell are you doing. He tries to pull me away "He slapped me trying to take my money. Axl gets pissed like really pissed I've never seen him this mad he moves my purse strap off his neck grabbing the guy punching him over and over again.

"Axl that's enough your gonna kill him. I try to pull him off the guy "No he hurt you he doesn't just get away with it. Axl grabs the guy by the neck "YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT YOUR HANDS ON A GIRL. he punches him about "No I didn't mean it. Blood dripping from hi face "Axl stop it. Duff and slash run over pulling axl off of him the guy runs away "THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY YOU FUCKING COWARD. "Axl chill the fuck out what did he do? Duff tries to calm him axl ignores them walking over to me hugging me "Are you alright sar. I can hear his voice cracking as he tries to hold his tears back. "Yeah I'm fine axl thanks I don't know what else the man would of done. He looks at me seeing the red mark and the blood on my face. He wipes ofc the blood off my face with his bandana I wanted to ask axl why he overreacted like that but I kept it to myself I'll just wait till we're alone.

Slash and Duff walk up to me "Sarah what the hell happened. "That asshole punched sar in the face trying to rob her. Slash and Duff look at axl worried and concerned wich confused me duff hold my face up seeing the red mark on my face "That fucking asshole I'm gonna beat his ass the next time I see him. Axl and slash walk off talking slash trying to calm axl down Axls bloody hand wrapped in his bandana. "Come on let's go get you some ice. Duff holds my hand as we walk into the store "Duff why did Axl overreact like that? Duff tries to change the subject "Oh it's nothing he probably was mad about something else. I knew he was lying but I acted dumb "Okay yeah probably. Duff gets a cold tall can of beer on my cheek "Here it'll help! "We should get back on the bus. I pay the guy for the bear we walk out duff puts his hand around my waist "You could of got a better type of beer. I laugh I run back into the store duff following me "Slow down. He laughs as we walk in the store "Can I get a pack of cigarettes and three bottles of Jack some zig zags and two bottles of vodka. The cashier looks at me judgy "What you got a problem. "No ma'am. He gets me my drinks duff walk up behind me with a whole bunch of snacks "Geez that's a lot of snacks. I laugh "Yeah well that's a lot of drinks. He laughs "Were gonna be hungry after we smoke.

"True. "Alright that will be $60. "Holy shit that's a lot. I laugh getting the money out of my purse giving him $100 "Keep the change honey. Duff grabs the bags I take the bag of drinks. We run to the bus "Come on guys were supposed to be on the road already. Izzy laughs "Hold your horse's. I get in the bus showing the drinks. "Hey boy's I heard you were looking for a good time. Slash walks up grabbing the jack "Thank you! He laughs sitting down "Zack you want any? I hold up the bottle of vodka "No I'm actually going to go lay down. He walks in the back to the beds "Alright what about you stacy? She gets up "Hell yeah! Stacy grabs the other bottle of Jack sitting down by Roxanne. 

I sit down by axl with the bottle of vodka "Hey you okay? Axl wraps his arm around me "Yeah I'm fine axl why did you get so mad? I take a sip of the vodka "Now I need a sip of that before telling that story. Axl grab s the vodka taking a sip "I got so mad and overprotective because growing up my sister she would get abused by our step dad and ever since then I've been overprotective oh her and you so just know any asshole who tries to hurt you is gonna get there ass beat. He luaghs taking another sip slash passes the joint over to us. I take a hit then pass it to axl 

Axl? I say laying my head on his lap 

"Yeah what's up sar? 

"Why are you so overprotective around me? 

"Because I look at you and I see my sister your like a little sister to me Sar. 

"Axl your one of the kindest guys I've met why do you act mean when your kind? 

"Honey I'm only nice to the people I love and your one of them I'm not so nice to other people. 

He lays his hand on my head his fingers running trough my hair. I guess he's right I've never seen him be nice to other men unless there his friends he's only nice to some girls if he wants to get in there pants except for that michelle bitch after what she did. Slash and axl hate her I mean absolutely hate her. I would to if I were them the stupid bitch almost got them in jail but luckily there okay and never went it was nice to hear axl say I'm like a little sister to him. 

"Axl why did you put my moans in rocket queen? 

He laughs "I wanted to put something in the song then duff suggested it and I thought it was a good idea so me and duff planed it out. 

I laugh remembering that day "Well you could of asked. I say jokingly I look at axl he looks at me "Sar you never went to go see your dad before they put his body away why didn't you go? Axl runs his fingers through my hair again "Because I got to see him when we was alive when he was still able to talk to me now his souls not there so it would of been like I was talking to a wall. Axl can see a tear fall down my face I wipe it trying to cover my emotions "Sar you don't have to hide from me it's okay to cry infront of me I won't make fun of you! 

I take a sip of the bottle of vodka. Axls so sweet when he wants to be I don't see why he doesn't have a girlfriend. I know he was talking to that Erin chick before we left maybe he'll start talking to her again. I look around Duffs eating a bag of chips while watching tv slash. Zacks laying down stacy and Roxanne are passed out. Izzy and Steven are playing fighting like always. Slash walks up to me and axl lifting my legs up so he can sit down. He lays my legs on his laps he slowly strokes his finger up and down my foot which felt weird and I was very ticklish so I was laughing. Which put a smile on slash's face 

Axl still playing with my hair getting all the tangles out of my hair. I feel like a little kid being pampered by my parents. "Sar do you ever want to have a family of your own? Axl asks I lay there wondering if I even want to have kids "Umm yeah maybe later on in life. Slash looks at me smiling "Do you think you and Duff will have kids together. When axl said that slash stopped smiling slash walked off sitting by Duff. "Umm yeah maybe if we're still together. Duff walks over to me "Come one let's go lay down. He lays his hand out I teach for his hand getting up "Goodnight axl! I walk off with duff "Night sar. I hear before we walk to our bed Duff lays down first I lay by him puting my leg on his stomach as he holds me close. "Goodnight baby! He kisses me I lay my head on his chest slowly drifting off I hear Duffs heart beat calming me as I fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Narators POV

It's been a year since that day The Widows and Guns N Roses are back in L.A the boy's released there second album and lucy quit and started working for geffen me and Guns moved to geffen as well the bands been great me and Duff moved in together slash moved next to us wich is kinda funny. Zacks slowly getting use to America and he got his green card. Stacy and Roxanne got married there so happy now. Axl found a girl her names Erin.

Duffs POV  
Fuck it's only 11 I rub my face looking down at sar she's so beautiful when she sleeps. I slowly get up making sure not to wake her I walk down the stairs to the kitchen making us coffee. We've got a big house we don't even use half the space. I turn on the TV "The lead singer of The Widows spotted with the lead singer of Kiss Paul stanley if you ask me they look pretty close. "Isn't she with Duff McKagan? "First she's with Guns N Roses now with kiss it sounds like she's just moving from one band to another. "Maybe she wants more attention isn't her band enough? "Yeah you can't forget about her nickname Rocket queen! "But that's all the time we have today folks see you next time here on MTV! I turn off the TV I run up to out ro swinging the door open "WHAT THE HELL SAR. I see sar jump up confused and frighten.

"What's going on Duff why are you yelling? She stands up "YOU TELL ME I SEE YOU ON TV WITH PAUL STANLEY REALLY. she gets close to me "First of all me and pual are friends and second of all your really going to believe MTV with there bullshit of stories they just went to assumptions. She comes closer trying to hug me I move away "You know what let's ask him why don't we drive to his house or are you to scared. I see the anger in her eyes "FINE AND WHEN WE GET THERE AND HE TELLS YOU WERE JUST FRIENDS I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. she puts her shoes on putting her hair in a ponytail walk out with her keys. I walk behind her trying to catch up to her.

Sar scares me when she's mad you don't know what's going to happen next. "Sar let's just drop it I believe you let's just do back inside. I grab her arm but she pulls away "NO DUFF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME AFTER TWO YEARS TWO FUCKING YEARS. She gets in the car "Sar I'm sorry I just overrated of course I trust you I believe you sar. I sit in the car with her she drives out of the driveway "Duff you don't have to worry I'm not going to leave you I love you and that's all that matters. She lays her hand on my thigh "I know sar I love you too and I don't know what I would do without you. I grab her hand I hate it when we fight I hate hurting her.

"Izzy asked me if I can pick up him and his girl today so I have to do that are you gonna come? Sarah looks at me acting like nothing happened "Yeah. I hate Izzy's new girl she's such a bitch and only asks him for money and she's always all over slash which annoys slash and Izzy I don't know why he's still with her she's such a skank. 

Sarah's POV  
well I didn't expect to wake up to duff yelling at me I can't blame him MTV made it seem like me paul were together or something wich is odd me and Paul are good friends now he's been helping me with some new songs and he wants me to be in one of there music videos which I can't wait for. I still have to pick up Izzy and his girl gif I hate that bitch she's just using him I mean it's pretty obvious and Izzy's not doing anything about wich pisses me off even more. 

"Duff I want to go shopping with Anna today. I look at him as we stop at the stop light "Who was Anna again? He laughs "Oh come on you already forgot her. I laugh looking at him "I'm kidding I remember her. I honk my horn infront of Izzy's house we all live close to each other so the drive wasn't that long "Hurry up Grandma. I laugh as Izzy walks out "Where your girl? His girl walks out with her bags she's crying "What's going on? I get out if my car walking to iz "She's leaving that skank bitch was talking shit and I had enough she's leaving. His now you ex girl ashley spits on my car "That's a shitey ass car anyway. "Oh honey my car is worth more than you and I don't want your diseases on my car. She walks up to me "Fuck you I hate you and your music. I laugh "Is that supposed to hurt my feelings.

"Your a bitch. She storms off "You are two. I turn to Izzy he starts laughing "God I hated that bitch. I laugh gently punching his chest Duff walks over putting his arm around my shoulder "Hey what's up man! They do there not so secret handshake "Come one let's go I have to get ready. "Where are you going? Duff asks looking at me "Paul asked me to be in there music video for MTV. Izzy walks in the car sitting in the back "Only if I can go! He smiles "Of course you can you and iz are going with me. I kiss his lips "Come on let's go! We get in the car I drive off back to the house Izzy and Duff talking about god knows what I pull into the driveway "Alright were home! I turn my car off walking into the house Duff and Izzy come walking behind me the door was already open "Uh duff someones in our house duff the door was open. Duff walk towards me "Stay behind me. Duff walks in Izzy next then me 

Axl? What are you doing here? I Axls voice "Sar I need to talk to you. Axl walks up to me "Okay let's go in the kitchen. Me and Axl walk to the kitchen "Axl what's going on? I ask concerned "Sar I got Erin pregnant. My eyes widen "What! That's amazing why are you just telling me? I look at axl "Because sar I'm scares I don't know if in going to be a good father or even a good husband. "I won't but axl you and Erin are going to be great parents! Axl smiles "Do you really think that? He laughs "Yes axl your going to an awesome parent. I grab a "Cold One" for me and Axl "Thanks sar I don't know what I would of done without you. He takes a sip of his beer. "It's no problem man!

"Alright just don't tell Duff.. Oh man axl really got himself in something I mean getting Erin pregnant is not bad but he can barely take care of himself. Erin doesn't know how to be a mother she's always worried about her body and shit like that. "Okay well shit axl congratulations! "Thanks sar. He hugs me "Yeah I can't wait to see your little baby! Axl stops hugging me "Sar u don't know if I even want the baby. He looks at me I look at him I can tell he was worried but now he's just scared. "Axl don't worry I'll help I promise you guys won't be alone in this. I take a sip of my beer "Okay and sar please don't tell Duff I'll tell him when I think it's the right time. "I won't I promise! I smile at him he puts on a weak smile as he walks to the boy's I walk out still trying to process what Axl told me "Guys I'm going to go get ready I'll see you guys in a bit. Duff looks at me "Okay well see you in a million years. He laughs "Oh don't be a baby. I walk up the stairs into my room.

"Hey sar here to sacrifice your blood. Gene says jokingly Duff walks behind my putting his hand on my waist showing gene and Paul he was my man. There was an award silence "Paul what do you want me to do in the video? Paul grabs my arm running with me "Whoa don't pull my arm off. I laugh "Oh don't be dramatic. He rolls his eyes "Anyway your going to be in a torture chamber with just a bra and underwear and your gonna act scared and all that. He looks at me acting like a little kid "Dude that's sounds awesome. I give him a high-five "Alright uh go get ready and We'll start the video! I walk into the dressing room taking my clothes leaving my bra and underwear on I put my heals back on. Duff knocks on the door "Come in! Duff walks in seeing my outfit "Oh no you don't. He picks me up "Duff it's just for a music video. He pins me on the wall.

"Yeah disobeying daddy's rules. He kisses my lips his tounge exploring my mouth I love it when he gets jelouse then the sex is good. The way he's so ruff his long hands working his was in my hole his tounge circling my clit the way he teases me Mmm even thinking about makes me wet. "Come on daddy's little girl still has to work. He let's me down walking away I pull his shirt pulling to me kissing him one last time "Oh Duff you make me crazy for you. I bite my lip "I know. He laughs "Now come one let's go before paul gets impatient. I roll my eyes wanting to stay with him a little longer. "Okay fine. Duff grabs my hand walking out to Paul Gene Peter and Ace "Alright let's get this started. Paul walks me to the cage the workers pinning my arms and legs to each corner leaving me helpless my body spread out I look at duff biting my lip with a seductive look. 

I can see duff he looks so desperate as the fake blood drips down my body my hair wet from the blood I whisper with my lips "I want you. To duff his face changes from desperate to I can't to get my hands on you. His look sends chills down my spine. 

Duffs POV  
Fuck she knows how to tease me the way her helpless body lays there. I just want to tourcher her I want to eat her out. I can still tase her on my lips from last night the way she moaned as I pinged her down her legs shaking I love the way she grabs my hair when I'm eating her putting my fingers in her tight pussy the way she gets wet over the slightest move expecualy when she wears no underwear around the house just thinking about it makes me hard. I can't wait till she's done I wanna hear her scream for me.

I bite my lip thinking about her makes me so horny. I wanna fuck her and I want to do it now I can't wait no longer. I feel my dick get hard Sarah can clearly see as she lays her head back moving her legs trying to get her hands free. Just like she dose when I tie her to the bed. "And that's a wrap! I hear the guy shout "Alright! I see paul walk to Sarah "I'll get her down. I walk over to them "Alright hey thank you Sar you were perfect! "Yeah it's no problem dude and hey great idea on the blood! Sarah shouts at paul as he walks away I look at Sarah biting my lip she can always tell when. Horny or desperate for her. "Daddy's hungry. She giggles "The blood dripping from her arms "Untie me! 

"No not until daddy says you can. I grab her boobs "Come on Duff I have to meet Anna. There's no way I'm going to let her go she's helpless I can do anything I want to do to her. "Shhh sar you've been a very very bad girl. I kiss her lips the blood from her lips on mine "Oh yeah what's daddy going to do to me huh. "Don't forget your still tied up. I grab her hips pulling them towards me "Is that supposed to scare me. She whispers In my ear I pull her hair back as she let's out a little moan. "What are you waiting for. I drag my finger down her neck going in-between her breasts going over her tattoo making my way to her underwear I stop at her panty line "Please Duff touch my throbbing wet pussy. I love it when she talks dirty "Not so fast. I get on my knees looking up at her desperate wanting me to touch her I get up taking the chains off of her "Go get ready you still got to meet Anna. 

I can see the disappointment in her face "Duff come on please touch me. I kiss her lips "I said go get ready. Sarah walks off speechless her ass hanging out of her underwear I walk up behind her slapping her ass we walk into the dressing room Sarah takes her bra and underwear off her heals on the floor walking to the shower washing the fake blood off. The way she touches herself cleaning the blood off her tits hanging out the way she drags her hands trough her hair going down her face to her boob holding them. Holy fuck this women drives me crazy I take my clothes off walking to her I put my hand on her shoulder running my hand down her arm to her hand she turns around looking up at me "Let's go on a date tonight. I ask charmingly "Okay I'll call Anna and tell I can't make it today. "Sarah I live you. I hug her our body's touching each other her "I love you too Duffy. She says in a baby voice

Sarah turns around washing off the blood from her hair the shower looked like a blood bath litterly a blood bath "Okay I'm done! She turns the water off I give her a towel she wraps it around her body I get my towel wrapping it around my waist Sarah puts her clothes on "Sar where's your bra and underwear? She smiles at me "It's full of blood what my little Duffy don't want me walking around with no underwear or bra. She says in a pouty way "No just know that's all mine. She bends over picking up her jacket her skirt lifts up showing her pussy. I don't have pants on so I take .y towel off walking up behind her I put myself in her she stands up in shock "Mmm Duff. She moans "You've been a real naughty girl. I grab her waist as I go in and out of her "D-Duff. She moans "Shhh it's daddy now. I grab her neck slightly chocking her "Y-Yes D-daddy F-FUCK Me. He back start to arch I put her on the couch I pull her skirt off as he takes her shirt off "You like teasing daddy you little slut. I whisper in her ear "Yes I like to see your desperate look the urge to fuck me! "Oh yeah I like it when you talk dirty it makes you sound like a slut! She opens her legs as I put my dick in her. Moaning loud "D-DADDY! I go in and out of her at a fast paste "F-FUCK Y-Y-YESS. I pin her arm up sucking on her neck 

Giving her hickey's "Your such a slut. I come out of her "Why did you stop? She looks up at me "Shhh! I run my tounge down her body making my way to her waist sucking on her skin giving her hickey's I make my way to her inner thigh sucking on her skin she opens her legs wider "Duff please. Her sensitive pussy dripping "Your so wet! I rub my finger in her clit god she's so wet I put my fingers in her whole her back arching she puts her hands on my head griping my hair as I such on her clit circling my tounge around her already sensitive clit "D-DUFF U-UH. Her moans are so sexy I move my fingers faster in her hole he legs wrap around my shoulders "Y-YES Right T-There. I move my fingers hitting her g-spot her body starts to jerk as her orgasmin rips trough getting on my fingers on my lips. I come up catching my breath her cum in my lips and on my fingers I lick her off my lips she tastes so good. Sarah sits up trying to catch her breath she grabs my fingers sucking them clean. "Mmm I taste so good. I bite my lip "Yes you do! Sarah grabs my dick she licks her lips before she opens her mouth sucking on my throbbing dick.

He head bobbing I can hear her little gags she gets to hold them back I throw my head back putting my hands over my face "Uuh sar. I grab her hair making her go faster I can heel my cum fill her mouth up she sits up getting air my cum dripping from her mouth her eyes still watery as the tears drip from her face. "Duff that was amazing! She drags her fingers up her throat getting my cum on her fingers sucking her fingers clean. "Mmm such a dirty slut! I kiss her lips "Let's go now it's already 3. She smiles as she gets up putting her clothes back on "Duff can you carry me to the car my shoes have blood on them. I stand up putting my clothes on "Yeah anything for you! I walk to her grabbing her waist pulling her Close kissing her "Let's go. I grab he legs lifting her up she goggles "I love you! Sar leans her head on my chest as I walk us to the car "I Love you to! I kiss her forehead as I put her down she gets in the passenger side. I get in the driver side driving to our house Sarah lays her legs on the dash looking out the window. "Is that slash? Sarah sits up looking around

Sarah's POV

"Where? Duff point at him "Oh yeah it is him and he's with some chick. "Let's go say hi or whatever. I Duff laughs as he drives to the sidewalk I get out of the car sneaking up behind him I put my hands around his eyes he stops "Who's this? He puts his hands on mine "Aww did you forget me already? I smile "Hmm I don't know is it rebecca? I take my hands off of his eyes pushing him softly "You dork no! I laugh he turns around "Im just kidding I knew it was you I could never forget that beautiful voice. He walks up to me hugging me "I have seen you in awhile. Duff walks up behind me "Yeah man where have you been? 

The chick he was with walks up behind him holding his hand "Let's just say we've been busy. She kisses slash's neck me and duff can see slash was annoyed by her. Slash moves his neck away from her giving her a mean look "Okay well me and Duff are going to the theater tonight wanna join? Slash looks at duff before looking at me "Um I don't know. "I'm not taking no for an answer well pick you up at 7. Slash smiles "Okay sar well see you then. "Alright see you later man. Duff walks to the car I give slash a hug "Your such a dirty little slut. He whispers in my ear "Daddy's little slut. I whisper before walking to the car "Why did you invite them? Duff drives off "What it's slash he's a friend. I grab a cigarette duff gives me the lighter "Sar I wanted it to be us tonight. He pouts "Duff we have every night together we haven't had fun in a long time and we should enjoy our time in L.A remember us metallica and skid row are touring to london which I can't wait for but let's just have fun Duff. He takes my cigarette "Okay fine! But can we cuddle for awhile at home and watch some movies please! He so cute I can never say no to him even when I don't want to "Okay that sound like fun but first I cook lunch for us.

"Oou yay I love it when you cook and lucky me were home! I giggle as we walk into the house "Alright big boy what do you want for lunch/Dinner. I laugh "Well I want you for lunch dinner and dessert. He smiles as he puts me on the table "Duff I'm serious what do you want to eat. I put my hands on his face "Fine I'll have a sandwich. He puts me down "That's a good boy! I laugh as I make his sandwich I walk in the living room giving him his sandwich "Here you go! I sit down by him laying my head on his shoulder as he eats his sandwich. "Sar let's lay down! I sit up letting him lay down "Okay! I lay on top of him he plays with my hair as he drifts off sleeping. "I love you Duffy! He kisses my head "I love you to! I look up at him he yawns "Go to sleep my little Duffy! I kiss his cheek before laying my head down on his chest. 

Yeah sorry for the sloppy chapter I've been very busy and felt like I had to put a chapter out. I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

"Duffie wake up. I shake his lightly "Come on Duff wake up. I shake him again I know he's awake I can see his eyes peek open a little but close again I smile he's so adorable I can't with him "Fine I guess I'll just touch myself then. I tease him sitting in the other side of the couch touching myself duff sits up looking at me I stop looking back at him. "Oh honey don't stop on my watch! I bite my lip while I continue to play with myself I see duff bite his lip as I moan "Your up now! I stand up "Please keep going. He pouts "See what happens when you don't wake up! I run up the stairs Duff chancing me I gogle as we run down the hallway duff catches up to me picking me up from behind. He laughs as he turns me around pinning me to the wall. "Your such a naughty girl! He kisses me his tounge exploring my mouth.

"Come on let's get ready! He rolls his eyes "Can we just stay home and cuddle and have sex please. I smile "No duff it's what we do every night let's go out have fun party drink do drugs. He smiles "Okay let's have fun then. He smiles walking to the room I Follow taking my clothes I put my underwear and bra on. Duff watching my every move "Are you gonna get ready? I look over to him "I am ready. He says with a smirk on his face "Your such a goof. I smile putting on a black dress barley covering anything the dress was short my ass was practically falling out my tits barley stayed in place I put on a pair of black heals "Your gonna wear that? He looks at me as I put my leather jacket on "Yeah it nice. I put on the necklace Duff gave me and the earings "Remember when you have me this one our one year anniversary! I smile "Yes you were so happy I remember every word I said to you. He walks up to me warping his arms around my waist "I love you forever and I'll never leave you I'll always protect you my love. He kisses my hand "I love you Duff I can't ask for anything else! 

I grab my purse "Come on let's go have fun! I kiss duff his hand caresses my cheek his soft touch I feel like I can stand here forever "Come on party girl let's go have fun! He grabs my hand walking with me down to the door duff opens the door slash and his chick are standing at the door way. "Hey you came! I hug slash "Hell yeah we did we felt like having fun! Duff grabs my hand "Let's go! I sit in the middle of slash and duff slash's chick sits in the back. I kinda felt bad for her slash pays no attention to her she's just there to satisfy his needs he doesn't care for her. Slash is so mean to her I see why I mean she seems like a nice girl why is he mean to her I just don't understand. Slash being rude to a woman is like a turtle walking fast he's always nice to a lady even the ones he hates. Sarah get out of your thoughts were gonna have fun tonight not worry about other people. "Hey look a movie theater. I point over to the theater "Okay let's go there! Duff drives into the driveway 

We get out walking to the theater Duff wraps his arm around me slash walks by us his girl walking behind him trying to hold his hand but he moves his hand. I look at slash our eyes lock he bites his lip looking at me "Already what do you want to watch? Duffs voice breaks out eye contact "Oou something scary! The lady looks at us trying not to freak out "Alright there showing The Exorcist wanna watch that? I see people walking over "Hell yeah! A little girl walks over to me "H-Hi. Her little puppy eyes warm my heart "Hi sweetheart! I look down at her "Can I have an autograph? Her mom walks over "Baby I told you not to bother her. She looks up at me "I'm sorry she's just a big fan. I smile "It's no problem she's not bothering me I'd love to sign your shirt honey. Her mom gives me a marker I kneel down I'm at the same hight as her now. Sining her shirt she give me a hug "Thank you! 

Her hug brings joy to my heart "Your welcome sweetie! I smile at her I stand up her mom hugs me "Thank you for being so nice! Her hug shocks me "It's no problem. She stops hugging me "I'm so sorry if I scared you. Her daughter stands by her "No you didn't your okay I love it when fans come up to me! The lady gives duff our tickets "Okay well I have to go now! See you sweetie she's so adorable. I smile at her "By sarah! She waves at me my heart melts "By thank you again. They walk off duff grabs my hand "Aww that little girl shes so adorable. I look at duff he smiles at me "Maybe we can have one someday! He smiles at me slash looks at me I can see the jelousy in his eyes. "Duff can you get us some popcorn and a drink please! He smiles at me "Yeah sure I'll meet you guys inside! Me slash and his girl walk to room six "Let's sit at the top! I run to the top slash runs after me laughing "Not unless I get there first! Slash starts to jump over the seats "Oh that's not fair! I pout "To bad so sad. He laughs "You run in heals then. I say jokingly as I sit down beside him call catching my breath.

Slash smiles at me putting his hand on my thigh "Your daddy's little girl. He whispers in my ear "Oh yeah what about your girlfriend. He moves his hand "She's nothing to me she's just there for my needs. I look at the poor girl she's not happy I can see a tear fall down her cheek "Slash be nice to her the poor girl isn't just an object. I see duff walking up to us "Just be nice to her. I whisper before duff sits down by me "Here is a popcorn and your drink for my lady! He smiles as he sits down putting his arm around me. "Look the movies starting. Slash takes some popcorn I lay my hand on Duffs croch I look at him biting my lip he looks at me his eyes get big. I unzip his pants taking his big cock out I start jerking him off he lays his head back letting out a quit moan. I take a sip of my drink I look at duff "I'm gonna cum. He whispered slash heard him he looks over at us duff cums I lean over licking the cum off his sensitive dick. I look at him his cum dripping down my mouth I put my hands off my mouth licking my hands clean. He bites his lip as he caresses my cheek "Your so fucking hot. I smile at him 

I sit back in my seat u look at slash his face says it all he looks at me desperate his girlfriend gets up "I'm gonna go use the bathroom. She tries to cover the tears "I'll go with you! I get up walking with her "You didn't have to come. She looks at me "Tell me what's going on. "What do you mean? I stop her "I saw you trying to cover your tears. What's going on with you and slash. She tries to play it off "What there's nothing wrong with us. I grab her arm she flinches like someone was going to punch her or hit her "Did he hurt you? She starts to cry "Can't you see he loves you he just uses me. I hug her I feel so bad for her "Come stay with me do t go home with slash I don't want him to hurt you no more you've been through enough. She looks at me "You don't understand he won't stop he want you he talks about you all the time. I move a peace of hair out of her face "Go home get your shit here at my house keys stay there I'll talk to slash. I give her my keys "No he's gonna get pissed I don't want to make him mad it only makes it worse. She starts crying historically "Hey Shhh it's okay I won't let him hurt you just go! She takes my keys running away how could slash do that he wouldn't do that it's not him is she lying? I walk back to duff and slash looking at slash makes me sick.

I don't know if she's lying "Hey wheres the other girl? Duff moved the popcorn out of the way "Oh she wasn't feeling good so she went home. Slash looks at me be can tell I'm botherd by something he puts his hand on my arm I move my arm looking at him. "Sar were out of popcorn I'll be right back! Duff gets up walking down the stairs "What's wrong? He looks at me "You tell me that girl was crying she has bruses on her when I went to touch her she flinched. He looks at me "What she said that sar you know I would never touch a girl like that. He grabs my hand "Sar please tell me you believe me you know I would never touch a girl my mom raised me well. His puppy eyes staring at me "Okay I believe you slash but why would she lie? He kisses my hand "I told her I'm in love with you and she got jelouse. His words made me forget about that girl "I saw you with that little girl imagine you with MY kids beging the mommy of my children. He smiles at me "Slash I-. He interrupts me "Sh sh sh I know sar I know. 

We look at the movie I see duff walk up the stairs I let go of slash's hand "Hey baby! I smile duff sits down "The movies almost over. He holds my hand "Wanna go have some real fun now you didn't wear that nice dress for no reason. He smiles "Let's go! We stand up "Let's go slash. He gets up we rush to the car laughing we get in the car "Look at us having fun we haven't had this in a long time. I smile taking the coke out of my purse taking a line I rub the extra coke off my nose passing it to slash. He sniffs a line "Duff you want some? Duff looks at slash with a smile "Pass me that shit. Duff sniffs a line "Alright let's go party! Duff drives up to this big house people everywhere music cars duff pulls up "Wait we don't know these people. Duff laughs "It's LA who cares. We get out laughing as we walk in the people were alive there was cheering dancing naked chicks walking around. "Holy shit let's have some fun! I walk into the crowd getting a vodka drinking half the bottle having fun slash gots girls all over him I have no clue where duff went. I see a table full of Coke I walk over to them "Want a line? The guys asks offering me the rolled up dollar "Fuck yeah! I sniff two lines coke was my baby I could never get enough. "Whoa that's to much for you lady. I look at him "Don't underestimate me! I walk off going into the crowd of dancing people

I swing my hips back and forth dancing with a crowd of girls as we swing our body's back and forth touching each other I grab the bottle of vodka drinking the bottle the girls start cheering "Ugh yesss. I start to feel my body my arms swinging in the air. Having the time of my life ridding my high "Let's do body shots! I shout at the girls around me "Okay I'll go first! The girl takes her dress off laying on the table I pout the drink on her stomach licking it off of her. "Your turn pretty girl she sits up giving me a sloppy kiss. I bite my lip as I take my dress off her pours the drink on my tattoo in-between my tits she crawls on top of me licking the drink off me. "Your so fucking hot! She looks at me kissing my neck "Mmm! Let's go to a room. I look at her she gets up getting off the bar table "Let's go! She laughs as I get off the bar table grabbing my dress we walk through the crowd half naked. Guys slapping our asses I grab the bottle of Jack on the table as we walk up the stairs going into a room "Hey someone is in here. I hear a familiar voice me and that girl walked in close kissing ignoring the guy.

She pushes me on the bed next to the other people on the bed "Did you hear me I said- sar is that you? I look up at the guy it's slash with some girl "H-Hey sslash look he's brought us a treat. I sit up kissing the girl he was in bed with I start kissing her going down her neck she starts to giggle as I make my way to her underwear pulling them off "Sar she's my girl. He pouts the other girl starts kissing the girl I'm fingering she moans as I move my fingers in her at a fast paste she moans as she tries to finger the other girl. Slash sits there watching us as he jerks off I look at him before sucking on her clit. He looks at me mischievously as he jerks off "Mmm you like that you dirty slut. I say before going back down to suck her clit "Y-Yes Y-Yes I love it. She moans loud as she cums in my mouth I sit git catching my breath drool coming down my neck "That's a good girl I stand up walking to slash wiping the girls cum on my fingers "Taste her. He takes my fingers sick them clean "Dose she taste good? He looks at me "Not as good as you do! He kisses my lips his tounge exploring my mouth 

"Ah ah ah you enjoy the snack I've brought you. He looks at the two girls on the bed "Go have fun pretty boy! I whisper before putting my dress on slash grabs my arm "What's the matter sugar? I look at his seducibly "I want you. He pouts I walk to the door "Not this time. I laugh before walking out back to the crowd of people parting I walk up to the bar area taking a bottle of vodka I sit on the bar stool drinking the whole bottle to myself I'm totally shit faced at this point I don't know where I am I'm high enjoying my life I hear duff "Sar... I look around duffs standing there I get up trying to walk to him but I couldn't walk straight I fall over landing into Duffs arms "Whoa come one let's go lay down! He carries me bridal style to one of the rooms falling asleep.

Slash's POV  
Well that bitch Ashley told Sarah I've been putting my hands on her it was only once she pissed me off she was talking shit about Sarah like I wasn't there saying she was a whore who opens her legs for everyone saying babe was a skank using duff but she was making her own money. It pissed me off I didn't know what to do I freaked out I hate hearing people talk shit about her. But what she did earlier ago with those girls really turned me on her body moves even when she was dancing I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. 

She knows how to drive me crazy telling me to taste that girl as her cum drips from sarah's chest. I wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow I wanted to hear her moan to make her legs shake I want to taste her pussy her sweet sensitive pussy to she her helpless. Mmm and the way she swallows how deep she takes me her gags makes want to push my cock deeper in her. "Hello are you slash. I snap back to reality "Yeah that's me. I look at the lady she's so tall she had such a deep voice "I'm a big fan can you sing my chest please. I stand up looking at the girl she gives me a sharpie I stand up singing her chest "There you go! I smile at her as she walks off I see sar sitting there with a bottle of vodka I started to walk towards her but some girl walks up to me.

"Hey hot stuff. She plays with my shirt I ignored her trying to get past her to sar but she won't get the hint. "Look I'm not interested. She finally let's go of me "Ugh fine you were boring anyway. She walks off what ever bitch I start to walk to sar "sar... It's duff I see her get up trying to walk to him but she can't she's so drunk she can't even walk I see her fall I run to her but duff her knight and shinning armor catches her. I wish it was me she was with I see them walk up the stairs. What ever I need a drink I grab the jack on the table drinking the whole bottle I walk over to the table sniffing up two lines of coke. Getting wasted trying to drown Sarah with the boose and the drugs. But it doesn't work I take another line nothing I take another line still nothing I might as well stop it won't work I love her to much. 

I get up walking outside to get some air getting a cigarette from my pocket lighting it the nice cold air hits my body. I finish smoking my cigarette walking back inside half the people are passed out I take the last bottle of Jack drinking the whole bottle. I'm totally going to regret this tomorrow morning. I walk up to one of the rooms laying in the bed I feel a body next to mine. I look over it's Sarah I haven't slept by her ever since paris. With the whole duff and amber thing she still hates Amber a lot everytime she sees her she wants to vomit in disgust.

I miss her the way she cuddled with me the smell of her strawberry shampoo her silky soft skin touching mine. I lay by her cherishing the moment as my eyes get heavier and heviear by every minute that goes by. I kiss her head "Good night sar. I smile as I close my eyes. "Goodnight slash. "SLASH. she sits up "What are you doing here? I look at duff he's out of it he's not gonna wake up "Shhhh the other rooms were occupied please can I just lay here please please. I give her the puppy eyes "Okay fine! She rolls her eyes as she lays back down falling back asleep. I love it when she snores it's so adorable. I lay back down I play with her hair as I fall asleep "I love you baby! I smile at her words I don't know if she was saying it to me or duff but I still made me feel happy! "I love you too! I whisper in her ear before falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Sarah POV   
I woke up laying by Slash and Duff my head hurts from the hangover oh shit I need to vomit I run to the bathroom throwing up I feel my head spinning as I throw up I sit back agents the wall trying to remember what I did last night. "Sarah are you okay? Duff walks in sitting by me "Yeah I'm fine. He kept looking at me funny so I got up looking at the mirror my eyeliner was all over my face "Oh shit. I laugh at myself duff stands up putting his hands on my shoulder. "You were crazy last night. He laughs "What did I do this time. I laugh "Well you did body shots with some girl then you went to one of the rooms having sex with her and some other girl. He laughs the memories from last night slowly start to come back. "Oh yeah are you mad? I turn around looking at him "No of course not she's a girl if it were a boy then yeah. He smiles "Come on let's go. We walk out of the restroom waking slash 

"Slash come on let's go home. I shake him "Hey man get up. Duff pulls his body off the bed making him fall on the floor. "Hey what the fuck. He looks up at us "Get the fuck man. Duff kicks slash foot "Alright Alright I'm up. Slash gets up "Let's go home I need coffee and a cigarette. I laugh "Alright let's go treat your hangover. Duff holds my hand as we walk downstairs looking at everyone laying down on the floor and on the tables all hungover. "Who's party is this anyway? I ask as we walk out of the house to my car "I don't know but they have a big house. Duff laughs as we get in the car slash gives me a cigarette "Thank you. He lights it for me "Yeah you look like you needed it. He laughs 

"You still want your coffee? Duff looks at me "Yes please! I smile at him "Okay I'll go get it. He smiles as he pulls up to a store. "I'll be right back! He smiles "Okay love you. I smile "Are we gonna talk about last night? Slash puts his hand on my thigh "Well I had sex with a girl and teased and yeah. I smile at him "I'm gonna punish you for that. He chuckles "Oou yeah I'm a bad girl. I say sarcastically "Fuck I want to fuck you so badly. He pouts "Yay Duffs back with my coffee! I change the subject "Hey here's your coffee. Duff gets in the car giving me my coffee. "Thank you. I take a sip before leaning my head on his shoulder. Hmmm I start humming to the music on the radio. Duff starts singing his voice is so amazing "Were home! Duff gets out letting his hand out to help me get out "Come on pretty girl. He smiles 

Duff chances me to the house laughing "Slash were you going? He turns around looking at me "I'm gonna go home. "Come inside! I smile at him "Alright! He walks inside "Hey man want a sip? Duff shows the bottle of vodka "No do you have any jack? I walk to the kitchen giving him the bottle of the jack "Here you go baby. A say jokingly "Shut up. He laughs slash walks to the couch I touch Duffs member before sitting next to slash. "Sar can you come with me really quick. Duff looks at me "Yeah sure! He rushes me to the laundry room. He lift's me up on top of the dryer "Duff slash is out there and you left the door open. He kisses my lips shuting me up his tounge exploring my mouth I put my hands under his shirt he takes his shirt off "I want to fuck you so badly. He says as he kisses my neck.

As I take my dress off leaving me half naked "Take it all off. He says seductively I obey his orders taking my bra and underwear off leaving me completely naked duff picks me up laying me on the floor "You've been a bad girl. He grabs my legs opening them he sucks on my inner thigh "Duff please. I beg for him to fuck me he gets up taking his pants off "What's my name! He looks at me putting his fingers in my hole "D-daddy. I moan loud Duff starts sucking on my clit "Fuck. I moan rolling my eyes to the back of my head I hear footsteps coming "Duff. I moan he looks up seeing slash "Shit sorry man. Slash Is about to walk away "Don't be she doesn't mind. He says before going back down. "Yeah I know. He says duff ignores him as he hose faster "F-Fuck D-DUFF! I see slash touching himself "F-FUCK Y-Y-YESS I-IM GONNA CUM. I moan loud duff doesn't slow down I feel my orgasm rip trough Duff sits up drool coming down from his mouth "Your a squirter. He smiles duff stands up letting slash walk over to me "Don't be scared she won't bite. Duff laughs as slash begins to finger "S-Slash. I moan slash starts sucking on my clit as duff hold my hands together "You like that you dirty slut. Duff says "Y-Yes Y-Yes. My legs start to shake as my next orgasm starts to rip through I squirt more this time slash gets up putting me on my hands and knees "Are you ready cunt! "Yes I'm ready! Slash takes his clothes off he spanks my ass before going in he shoves his cock him my hole not letting me get used to his size.

"FUCK! I moan loud duff grabs my cheeks making me look up at him "Open wide. He says I obey his orders opening my mouth for him as he puts his hard sensitive dick in my mouth putting himself deep in my mouth slash starts to go faster I want to moan loud "Fuck! Duff let's out a little moan as I take him deep tears coming down my face "You fucking slut you like that. Slash spanks my ass before he stops "It's your turn duff. Duff takes his member out if my mouth walking to my ass I see slash standing infront of me I see his big member in my face full of veins his sensitive cock wet from fucking me I feel duff inside me he pounds me I feel him going deeper with every pound "Come on its not gonna suck it's self. Slash says I open my mouth for him as he shoves his big dick in my mouth I take him deep as I try not to gag. "Isn't she good. Duff says to slash "Fuck yeah. Slash puts his head back "Uuh. He groans duff grabs me by my neck as he fucks me slightly chocking me. I try my best to jerk slash off "Y-Yes D-daddy F-FUCK Me! I moan as duff fucks me harder slash starts to grab my tits squeezing my nipples as he kisses me going from my lips to my neck giving me hickey's my nipples start to get hard while slash starts to reach for my clit rubbing it. "Who's a slut for your daddy's. Slash says "I Am I'm a slut for you guys. I moan as my legs start to shake the only thing holding me up is duff and slash 

"Fuck your so tight sar. Duff says fucking me harder faster as slash starts to rub my clit faster "YESSS! I moan loud "Yes what. Duff says as he spanks me over and over until my ass went numb tears falling down my face going to my neck "You think you can tease me like that and not get punished. Duff says as he holds my arms behind my back slash still rubbing my clit as he continues to suck in my tits his other hand on my neck chocking me a little "Your such a slut. Duff says as he cums on my ass "Slash your turn again. Duff let's go of my arms I try to catch my breath before slash goes in me duff grabs my cheek "Ready for round two! He says seductively I nod my head wanting more I open my mouth letting him enter I feel him go deep in my mouth duff grabs my hair making me go faster making him go deeper in my throat as I try not to gag from his big size. I feel slash go deeper and harder than the first time he grabs my waist hard as he pounds me hitting my g spot "Yes sar. Duff groans "She's such a slut. Slash says to duff "Yes she is she's daddy's little slut! Isn't she. Duff looks down at me he takes his cock out of my mouth letting me talk "Yes I'm a slut for you daddy. I moan slash starts to go faster and faster. I lick my fingers before rubbing my clit slash pulls out cumming on my back "Uh fuck. He groans "What's the matter you guys scared to cum in me. I say sarcastically "You slut. Slash says as he sits by duff I smile before I start playing with myself "Who's ready for round two? I say while I sit there my legs wide open as I play with myself. 

Duff and Slash look at each other smiling giving each other highfives duff crawls to me sucking in my clit while slash watches jerking off "Come here honey let me give you a treat. Slash walks to me getting on his knees as I jerk him off. Duff stops sucking my clit as he puts himself inside me he pulls my legs up to his shoulders as he fucks me as slash rubs my sensitive clit "F-fuck please duff harder. I moan wanting duff to fuck me harder "I'm gonna cum! I moan the feeling of Duffs big dick inside me he's so deep inside me I took my eyes back as I my orgasm rips trough "Yes fuck me yes daddy! Duff rests his head on my chest as he let's all of his cum go inside me "Fuck. He groans he sits to the side of me as he catches his breath. 

I feel slash enter my whole he pounds me as he wraps his hands around my neck chocking me a little I lay my head back while I hold my tits Squeezing them "Yes ruin my insides! I shout as I look at duff smiling at him enjoy everything they were doing to me I lick my lips I could still taste duff on my lips duff kisses me our tounges dancing together "I love you Duff! I look at him "I love you to sar! Slash lays his head back as he cums in me "Fuck! He groans he takes himself out of me sitting on the other side of me as we try to catch our breath "That was amazing! I say laying my head on Duffs laps and putting my legs on Slash's lap "Yeah we should do this more often! Duff says as he strokes his hands through my hair "Yeah we should. Slash says smiling I look at duff smiling "Your so hot! He looks down at me I bite my bottom lip wanting more but I don't think my body can handle them double teaming on me. 

"I need a shower. I say trying to get up as my legs start shacking "Whoa let me help you. Duff gets up helping me walk to the restroom our naked sweating body's walking through the house slash follows us to the restroom I turn the shower on signaling them to come in with me "Come on boy's don't you want to see my wet body. I giggle walking into the shower the boys following me "Mmm the waters warm. I say as I run my fingers through my hair running my hands down my neck into my breasts holding them I turn around looking at them "What are you just gonna sta d there. I look at them as I take the shower head off the putting it full blast on my clit "Yes. I moan as the water pressure hits my clit duff and slash watching me as I moan my body starts to jerk I want to let go of the shower head as I have my orgasm I lay my head back as put the shower head back up "God she's so hot. Duff says as he walks over to me touching my body kissing my lips slash walks up behind me kissing my neck moving my hair out of the way

The water hitting our body's slash grabbing my ass as duff squeezing my tits this feels so good having the both of them touching my body. Duff picks me up pinning me to the shower wall as I wrap my legs around him he slowly enters my body "Yes. I moan calmly duff lays his head on my shoulder as he slowly fucks me. I look at slash mischievously "You like it when I'm wet. I say letting out my moans duff going gentle on me this time slash starts to jerk himself off. "Duff I love you. I rest my head on his shoulder kissing his neck giving him hickey's over the old ones those groupies gave him. I feel duff cum inside me "Mmm yes! I whisper in his ear. Duff puts me down "It's your turn. Slash lift's me entering my body fucking me he didn't go soft on me he hands pulling my hair my pussy going numb from being fucked hard by them being double teamed by them by body full of hickey's "Yes fuck me! I whisper while I suck on slash's neck giving him multiple hickey's slash holds me close and tight as he cums in me he lays his head back as he let's his cum sit in me "Yes you enjoy that you pretty boy. I giggle "Yes I did you slut. He whispers as he let's me down.

"You boys enjoy yourself. I giggle looking at them they look like to thirty dogs "Yes yes we loved it! They say "Good! I finish washing myself turning off the water I get out drying my body off putting my underwear on "Anyone else thirsty? I say walking out of the room "Your not gonna put a shirt on? Duff asks me "Don't be silly it's just us here! I giggle as I walk down the stairs going to the kitchen "Hmm what to drink what to drink! I look in the fridge "Oou wine! I grab the bottle of wine walking in the backyard letting the sun hit my body as I walk to the pool chair sitting down drinking the bottle of wine "Sar what are you doing. Duff walks up to me slash behind him in his boxers duff to "What I was enjoying the sun what are you doing? I look up at him he smiles at me "You truly are a wild girl. He laughs laying in between my legs. "What about you what are you doing slash. I look at him taking a sip of the bottle of wine slash sits on the seat beside me "Your so sexy. Duff says looking up at me he scoots up laying his head in between my tits my legs spread apart as his body lays on top of me. I play with his hair as it slowly dries "We should play some music! I say looking at slash "Yeah we should! Slash gets the radio turning it on switching the station to the rock station. "That's better! I offer slash the bottle of wine "Thanks! He smiles taking the bottle drinking it. 

"Hello is anyone home? We hear someone walk to the backyard "Hey iz! Izzy walks over to us "Whoa was I interrupting something? Duff looks up at Izzy "Hey Izzy. "Are you guys drunk? I laugh "No just a little tipsy. Stevie walks up behind Izzy "What the hell is going on here! Stevie says "Oh nothing. We all laugh Izzy and Steven pick slash up throwing him into the pool "Aw man what the hell I just took a shower. Slash pouts splashing the water at me and duff "Hey man don't get mad it's just water. I laugh "Duffie wanna get in the pool? I kiss his head moving his hair out of his face. "Yeah sure. Duff gets up letting his hand out for me "Whoa sar. Izzy and Steven cover there eyes "Oh don't be babies there just boobs. Just like the ones in the magazine I see the playboys under your bed. I laugh at them "Okay okay. They laugh duff picks me up throwing me in the pool. My body flying into the pool the cold water touches my body. As I go underwater I swim to the top my hair getting in my face "Duff you could of gave me warning I got water in my nose. I laugh "Sorry babe! He jumps in the water "It's okay! I smile swinging to him "Hey what's up guys! Axl walks to the backyard with some girls "Whoa sar where's your top? I look at him "I don't know I guess I lost it. I laugh kissing duff "Mmm your lips tase so good! I say to duff he smiles at me 

"Geez sar just that bottle of wine got you drunk! He laughs at me "Hey I was still tipsy to start with even when you and slash were double teaming me fucking me. I whisper in his ear licking his ear. "Naughty already. He laughs "Don't make me get slash again to fuck you harder. He squeezes my ass "Oh yeah why don't I call him. Oh slashie. I shout looking at him slash swims over "What's up! I look at duff smiling "Duff over here wants you two to double team me again going harder this time! I giggle sounding like a slut as I throw my head back letting duff suck on my neck "Mmm yes duff! Slash standing there watching us "Duff you wait here! He let's go of me as I swim out of the pool all the boys looking at me "Oh don't be babies have fun! I say to them walking inside getting the coke and some bottles of vodka and jack. Today's was the warmest day in a couple of days. I walk back out to the boys putting the tray of coke on the table sniffing a line before taking the bottle of vodka in the pool drinking the bottle "Come on let's have fun enjoy the sun. I shout at the boy's "Hell yeah! Axl shouts "Now let's get some fucking bitches up in motherfucker! I shout before taking a sip of my vodka "Fuck yeah! Axl gets up walking to the phone I swim over to slash and duff spilling the vodka on my chest "Woops! I giggle "One of you gonna clean it up for me. Duff walks over licking the vodka off my chest "Hey you have to share. Slash pouts moving duff out the way licking my tits clean. "Yes sharing is caring. I laugh at them "Your such a slut!

Duff grabs me "And you love it don't you. I giggle "Your so sexy! Slash says swimming behind cme grabbing my tits kissing my neck duff pulls my hair back as slash sucks my neck "Mmm yes daddy's I'm your guy's little slut. I giggle sounding like a slut duff lift's my body up I wrap my legs around his waist "Yes baby suck my tits! I say slash still sucking my neck duff starts playing with my nipple white he sucks on the other tit. "Hey the bitches are here! I look up "Yay! The bitches are here! I shout throwing my arms up in the air "Come on am I the only one having fun? I shout "We are! The hookers shout "Finally someone to party with! I get off of duff getting out of the pool going to the hookers "Let's fucking dance! I grab the girls hand we start dancing to the music our hips moving back and forth "Take your clothes off! I say "It's better dancing naked am I right boy's. I look at them they all look like hungry dogs brooling all over the place "Yeah! They shout drinking there drinks "See girls! I look at them taking there clothes of "I like you. The girl says "Kiss me! I look at her grabbing her hair pulling it as I kiss her neck going up to her lips she opens her mouth letting my tounge exploring her mouth the other girl still dancing on me touching my body 

I turn around looking at the other girl "You like what you see? She asks me I give her a sloppy kiss "Dance with me! I say to her touching her "Come on sar don't steal our chicks. Axl pouts "Oh sweet boy I'm not stealing them I'm just playing with them your more than welcome to join. I giggle duff walks up dancing with us "That's more like it. I laugh still fancy with the hookers making out with them I know it turns the boys on there thirsty eyes won't come off me. "Come with me! I whisper in the girls ear she follows me to the chair I lay her down laying a line of coke on her stomach I grab the dollar sniffing the coke "You want some? I look at her "Yeah! She lays a line on the table sniffing it she lays back down "You ready! I look at her she nods her head as she takes her underwear off opening her legs I put three fingers in her hole she starts moaning loud causing the boys to look at me and the girl I look at before I start to suck on her clit making her moan louder. 

Axls POV  
"Damn Sarah she's getting more action them any of us. Axl laughs "Yeah it's not the only time she had sex today. Duff says "What do you mean? Axl looks at him duff has a smirk on his face looking at slash they both laugh.

Axl gets the hint "Oh shit you mean you three. He looks at Duff and Slash they nod there heads "How many times? Duff put up three fingers Axls eyes get big "No way! He laughs "Are you jocking! Axl laughs "Nope and man she's amazing! Duff says Steven and Izzy are busy with the other girl "You only got two girls man. Slash says "Sorry that's all they had man. 

Sarah's POV  
I start to move my fingers in and out faster curving my fingers a little they way slash uses to when he fingers me I circle her clit with my tounge whilst sucking on her clit "Y-Yes I Im gonna cum. She moans as her organs rips trough her cum getting on my lips and my fingers I suck my fingers clean. "Mmm tastes so good! I say before kissing her letting her taste herself. "Clean up. I whisper in her ear before I got off the pool chair "You can have boy's. I shout before taking sniffing up another line of coke "Oh my god we should have a party! Duff walks up to me "Yeah let's have a party tonight! I grab his bottle of vodka taking a sip "Yesss it'll be fun and we'll invite all of our friends and strangers and striper hookers oou drink drugs! I'll get excited jumping in Duffs arms "Alright we'll have a party tonight but you need to take a nap. He looks down at me "No I want to stay out here I wanna have fun! I pout Duff laughs at me "What? I look up at him "Sar your way to high and drunk you'll be passed out 30 minutes into the party. He carreses my cheek "Okay fine. I roll my eyes "That's a good girl. He chuckles 

As he picks me up taking me to the couch laying me down "Are you gonna lay down with me? I look at him "Yeah of course! He lays on my chest resting his head in between my tits "Wake me up before the party starts! I say before passing out from all the drugs and the bottle of vodka I drank.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sarah the party is about to start. Duff shakes me I get up "Yay party! I get up still a little tipsy "Are you gonna get ready? Duff looks at me "No why? He holds my body close "Please for me. He leans down kissing my forehead "Oh alright but I can't promise you it's gonna stay on all night. I say jokingly he hold me closer "Okay I kinda like it when you act like a slut. He chuckles "Yeah I like being your little slut. I lean up to his ear "Daddy. I lick his ear before walking off "Remember you teased me last time me and slash had to double team you to settle down. I look back at him "I was still a very bad girl! I giggle as I run up the stairs to my room "Well I to put on clothes what a drag I don't want to put clothes on why am I talking to myself. I laugh puting on a black dress that could slip off if you pull the straps off. I change my underwear leaving my bra off I put my heals on fixing my hair putting on some lipstick. I walk out of the room going downstairs people are already coming the DJ guys setting up his stuff "Oh Duffie! I walk up to him as he takes a sniff of the line of coke "Yeah baby! He says rubbing his nose getting rid of the extra coke on his nose "Did you call stacy and Roxanne? 

I take a line of coke "Yeah they'll be over! I kiss him "What about Zack! He grabs my waist "He's a party pooper your really going to invite him. He pouts "Well he's still our friend we should just ask him. I kiss his neck "Please for me Duffie. My cherry red lipstick on his neck "Okay fine but only because you asked nicely. He says walking to the phone "Thank you! I giggle as I walk out of the backyard "Hello boy! I walk over to Izzy axl Steven and slash "Up from the dead! Axl says jokingly "Seriously sar you partied last night earlier ago and tonight your crazy! Izzy says "What we gotta live our lives to the fullest! I take the bottle of Jack from slash "Thank you! I giggled chugging the bottle halfway some of the jack coming out of the sides of my mouth going down my neck. I stop chugging the bottle giving it to slash "You almost drank the whole thing. Slash laughs I see slash looking at the jack dripping from my neck "Wanna lick it off! I say jokingly slash walks up to me pulling my hair back causing a little moan to come out as he licks the jack off my chest.

"Slash- he inturups me "Shhh be a good girl. He starts sucking on my neck duff walks up behind me kissing my forehead "Slash it's my turn! Duff says as slash let's go of my hair duff turns me around kissing my lips be slides his tounge across my lips asking for entrance I open my mouth letting him explore my mouth. While slash is behind me holding my waist kissing my neck. Axl Izzy and Steven standing there watching us as we make out I bite Duffs bottom lip. "Mmm tastie! I whisper in his ear I see some of my friends walking over "Oh my god it's David lee Roth! I take slash's hands off my waist running over to David "Hey Sarah what's up how you been! He gives me a high five "Oh nothing. he knows my name Duff walks over "Hey what's up man. David and duff takle each other laughing okay wow David lee Roth is in my house this is amazing!

I walk inside the house people already inside dancing to the music drink drugs all over the place "Hey stacy where's Roxanne? I hug her "Oh she went to get a drink. "Oh okay we'll have fun! I give her another high before walking off to the table sniffing up a line of coke the party starts to go outside people are dancing swimming in the backyard all the boys are in the back "Hey pretty lady! I walk up to this girl "Hey your Sarah right? I look at her "Flesh and blood! She laughs "You see those boys over there. I point at the boy's "Yeah. "Wanna go dancing if front of them with me! I caress her hand "Yeah I'm down! I grab her hand taking her to the boy's "Hello boy's I've got a treat! I giggle "Just one? Sar I can get two girls like that. Axl says laughing "You don't think I can get two! I turn around getting some of the girls close to me "Well why don't you look at that I got more than two girls. I laugh "Come on girls let's dance! They were all groupies they'll do anything there told. We start dancing touching each other kissing. The boy's looking at us like hungry dogs "Honey why don't you go over there to my friend axl he's been staring at you this whole time. I say to the girl giving axl the girl with big tits his eyes get big. Stop dancing with the girls I start crawling up to duff opening his legs slowly rubbing his member through his pants I look up at him licking my lips 

Slash is sitting next to him he starts watching us as duff takes his shirt off I sit on his lap slowly rocking my body on his member I can feel him get hard. I get off of him walking off getting the bottle of vodka chugging it down "Let's do body shots! I shout everyone starts cheering as the pour drinks on each other's body. I walk over to the boy's with the bottle of vodka "Body shots anyone! I look at duff he's smiling "Izzy Steven wanna do body shots. I say while looking at duff "Uhh yeah sure. Izzy takes his shirt off Steven dose two "who's gonna go first! I look at them "Izzy you ready? I look at him he lays his body back as I pour the drink in him licking the drink off my tounge going from his chest to his waist. I stop looking at duff I go to steven "You ready? Steven nods his head taking his shirt off "My my well we can't do it on your chest! I giggle "Take your pants off! Steven looks at me wide eyed "What Duffie doesn't mind. I look at duff he starts to blush "See now pull your pants down. Steven pulls his pants down leaving his boxers on I pour the drink on his waist licking the jack clean off him. I see stevens member stick up "Whoa someone's excited. I giggle getting up Steven pulls his pants up I take my dress off laying down "Who's gonna go first. 

Izzy takes the bottle of vodka pouring it on me his tounge going down my stomach I look at duff smiling at him Izzy stops licking me he gives Steven the vodka letting him go he pours it on my tits he looks at duff nervously duff nods his head letting Steven know it's okay. Steven starts Squeezing my tit as he licks off the vodka "Wow that was awesome. Steven stands up him and Izzy sit down "Duff wanna try? I look at him a smile duff picks me up I wrap my legs around his waist "You've been a bad girl. He whispers in my ear as he pins me to the "teasing me doing body shots taking your clothes off. He says I my ear he starts kissing my neck "I told you I couldn't promise you I would keep them on. I whisper in his ear "Come on let's go have the time of our lives the nights still young you know! He puts me down he takes his clothes off leaving his boxers on "Come on party girl. I grab his hand as we run into the pool we swim to the top laughing Izzy and Steven jump in after us splashing us "Come on slash! We wave him over slash gets up taking his clothes off leaving his boxers on jumping in the pool.

Axls still busy with that girl. I start to swim underwater letting my body get wet as I come up for air water dripping from my body. This was the best night of my life having fun getting away from the word for awhile. I swim over to duff kissing him slash comes over "Come on boy I've got a treat for you two. I say walking out of the pool water dripping from my body slash and duff following me to the room duff pushes me on the bed. I turn around looking at them giggling like a little slut "What are you gonna do to me. Are you guys gonna man handle me. I giggle duff ties me up to the bed "Oou freaky! I smile duff opens my legs wide "Mmm yes touch me! Duff takes my underwear off exposing my wet pussy "God your so wet! Duff says as he puts his fingers in my hole "Mm yes duff. Slash start jerking himself off "Fuck me duff. I moan duff takes his fingers out letting slash take his turn to finger me. "I miss your tight pussy the way you take my cock so we'll like that night. Slash puts his fingers in me obviously I moan loud I look over at duff his face totally changed 

He looked so confused "You like that slut. Slash say distracting me from looking at duff "Yes! I moan slash starts to go faster his tounge working it's way around my clit. "FUCK! I moan as I feel my orgasm rip trough his mouth full of my cum. He gets off the bed "Your turn duff. He pays duff shoulder "Yeah my turn. Duff crawls on top of me "Your mine. He whispers in my ear as he slowly enters my body "Oh my god yes! I moan duff starts to go faster he doesn't say anything he wasn't kissing me like usual. "Fuck duff. I moan he puts his hands around my neck Squeezing my neck a little harder then usually I feel duff cum inside me "Finish her off. He stands up walking to the bathroom slash enters my body slamming himself deep inside me i moan loud trying to get into it but can't help to think Duffs mad at me I start to fake moan not wanting slash to think it's him. "Yes please fuck me. Slash groans as he pounds into me one last time letting his cum fill me up. He rolls over catching his breath "Can you Untie me please. I look at slash "Yeah. I feel my arm free "I'll be right back. I get off the bed walking to the restroom to duff.

"What's the matter. I put my hand on his shoulder he moves his arm away "Don't touch me. I look up at him "What's the matter? I ask him as he walks out of the restroom into the room I grab my robe putting it on "Duff why are you mad? He puts his clothes on "You tell me what the fuck did slash mean like that night. He shouts as he walks towards me slash gets up putting his clothes on "Yo man chill out. Slash puts his hand on duff. Duff moves slash's arm off "Fuck you. He turns to me tears falling down my face he backs me up to the wall "WHAT DID HE MEAN. He shouts his yells make me flinch "Duff I'm sorry. I cry "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SORRY. He punches the wall by my head "Sar you don't have to do this. Slash says "YES SHE DOSE. duff starts yelling punching the wall every time he hit the wall I'd flinch "Duff it was the night you and Amber were fucking. I start to cry "It was only once. I lied to him I didn't want him to get even more mad then he already was. Duff looks at slash "You fucked my girlfriend. He punches him "Duff stop please stop. I cry trying to get him off duff pushes me off throwing me against the wall.

"FUCK YOU I WAS GONNA PROPOSE TO YOU. I look up at him tears running down my face "What. Slash gets up punching duff "SLASH STOP IT. I cry slash gets off of him duff gets up running out. "Duff wait please. I calpaps on the floor "Fuck you. He walks off I feel my heart break shatter to a million peaces as I lay on the hallway floor crying my eyes out. Slash walks up to me "Come here sar. He tries to hold me "Don't touch me get away from me. I push him away "Sar let me help you. "Get the fuck away from me slash. I curl myself in a ball I cry my eyes out how could I be so stupid. I get up walking in my room putting on a pair of sweats and some random shirt. The smell so familiar I look at the shirt it's Duffs I cry even more tears coming down uncontrollably I try to stop but everything I see is duff everything around me says duff I grab my keys running downstairs I see duff with groupies normally I wouldn't care but this time it hurt. We make eye contact I can barely see from all the tears i run out to my car tacking off as fast as I can I don't know where to go 

I drive to paul's house crying as I sit in the driveway hitting the wheel I'm so mad at myself how could I do this I cry paul walks out of his house he taps on my window scaring me I jump up paul opens the door. I wipe my face with my hands "What's the matter sar are you okay. He cups my face "I-Im fine can I go inside please. Paul grabs my hand "Yeah come on. I try to walk by myself but stumble from the drinks "whoa come here sar let me help you. Paul carrie's me to his couch "Thank you. I try to hold my tears back "What happened. Paul sits down by me trying to comfort me "Me and Duff w-we broke up. I start to cry my eyes were bloodshot red from the crying. "What why? He hugs me "Remember how I told you duff and amber went behind my back. "Yeah he cheated on you with your band mate. "Yeah the part I didn't tell was the part were I went to slash's room I was crying slash was there to comfort me one thing lead to another. He stops me hugging me "Shhh it's okay just get some rest. "Thanks Paul. He gets up "I'm gonna go lay down no make yourself at home. He walks up to his room "Thanks. 

I sit there thinking of duff about what he said he said he wanted to propose to me. And I ruined it I start to cry again I get walking to the phone I dial lucy's number "Hello lucy. "Sarah are you okay. "Yeah I'm fine when do we go to london? "Oh god don't tell me you forgot. He sighs "Yes lucy I forgot I've been partying for two days now. I laugh trying to make myself feel better "Well we leave tomorrow so meet me at geffen at 11. "Okay see you lucy! I hang up the phone were leaving tomorrow which means Im gonna be on a bus a plane with duff and slash God can my life get any worse. I still have to pack my stuff I sit on paul's couch turning on the TV trying to calm myself down I feel like shit I walk to the bathroom looking in the mirror the hickey's all over my neck old and new markings on my body from Duff and slash. I wipe my face trying to make it look like I wasn't crying I take deep breaths collecting myself together. "Sarah someone is here for you. I hear paul yell "I'll be there in a minute. I wipe my face one last making it seem like I wasn't crying. I walk out to the door it's Izzy "Iz what are you doing here how did you know I was here. He walks in hugging me 

"I heard what happened are you okay. I feel the tears fall down again "Yeah I'm fine iz we leave for london tomorrow I need to get my stuff. He holds me tight "I'll go with you. He kisses my forehead "Thank you iz. He holds my cheek wiping the tears off my cheek "Don't you cry he still loves you. Izzy takes me to the couch sitting me down next to him "Izzy I messed it up I messed all of it up. I cry as he lays me on his chest "Sar its okay. Izzy was a little drunk but he was still being nice "Were gonna go to london and we're gonna have fun okay. I take a cigarette lighting it the cigarette helps take the edge off a little. "Sar it's 7 o'clock get some rest. I look at him "I'm not tired. "Sar you need to sleep. "Izzy I'm not tired. "Sar that's your second cigarette please just rest. I stand up "Izzy please I'm just not tired. I say calmly as I walk to paul's bar area getting a cup of bourbon taking a sip. "Well what do you want to do for the next five hours? He walks up to me "Well first I want to finish my drink then we can get breakfast. I drink my coup of bourbon kinda like coffee for me "Alright let's go. I grab my keys me and Izzy walk out "Izzy you here? I look around "No why. "I don't see your car. He laughs "Sar I took the bus. "Oh wanna drive? I look at him "Yeah I haven't driven your car yet. I hand him the keys "Don't scratch it she's my baby. I say jokingly we get in the car "You even when your sad you some how make it seem like your not. "It's because I've gotten used to bidding pain. 

"But it's not always easy. Izzy drives out of the driveway "Yeah there's a denys we can go to. I take another cigarette "Yeah that sounds good! Izzy looks at me "Seriously sar calm down on the cigarettes. He laughs taking the cigarette from me "Hey that was my last one. I pout Izzy laughs at me "Okay fine since it's your last one. He gives me my cig as he pulls into the parking lot "You ready. I give Izzy a week smile "Yeah. I feel the tears about to fall "What's the matter sar? Izzy comes up to me "It's just me and duff would come here when we first started dating. Izzy hugs me "We Don't have to go in if you don't want to. He looks down at me "No I'm okay we can go in. I stop the tears from coming down "Are you sure. I look up at him "Yeah come on I'm hungry. I smile "Okay let's go. Izzy holds my hand walking us into the restaurant "Hello can we get one of your tables in the back please. The guy smiles "Yeah right this way! He walks us to the back table "Thank you. I say "No problem pretty lady. He gives us the menus "Any drinks. He takes his note pad out "Yeah I'll have a orange juice. He looks at Izzy "And you. "I'll have the same drink as her. He walks off 

"What are you gonna get? Izzy looks at me "Umm just the pancake and sausage what about you. He looks at the menu "I'll have the same but with bacon. He laughs "Izzy you really didn't have to come with me. He looks at me "Sar your my friend one of my closest friends I don't mind. He smiles his words warm my heart "Thank you iz. The guy comes back with our drinks "Okay and are you guys ready to order? "Yeah can I have the pancake with sausage. I give him my menu "Alright what about you sir. "I'll have the same as her but with bacon. Izzy laughs "Alright! He walks off "The sun's gotten brighter when we came in it was barley rising. Izzy says looking out the window "Yeah isn't ot beautiful! I look out the window with him "Yeah iz can we go to the mall after this I want to go shopping for a while. He looks at me "Yeah I don't mind going shopping. He laughs "I wish I had a cigarette. I pout Izzy laughs taking a cigar out of his shirt pocket "I don't have a cigarette but I have this. He shows me "Yes even better where did you get it. He lights it for me "I have a secret stash. He laughs "Wow want some? I look at him "No it's okay you can have it I have my own. He laughs taking another cigar "I didn't think you'd be the type of person smoke cigars. Izzy says looking at me "Look who's talking. I laugh "Excuse me you can't smoke in here. Our waitress walks up with our food "You know what I've had a bad night and I need to take the edge off a little so fuck off. Izzy looks at him "She's had a really bad night. The guy walks off not saying anything 

"Geez sar did you have to say fuck off. Izzy laughs "Yes I did. I cut my pancakes in half eating my food "Geez sar how long has it been since you ate? He laughs "I don't know. I laugh enjoying my food Izzy finishes before me "That was good! He chuckles I finish my food shortly after him "Yeah that was good. I take a sip of my orange juice "Let's go! Izzy pays for the food we walk to the car Izzy still has my keys. "Iz do you think it's gonna be cold in london? I look outside the window "I don't know you'd have to ask slash. The thought of slash even duff made me want to cry "Yeah the mall opens at 9 so we can start making our way other there o don't want to go there when there's a lot of people. Izzy turns around driving towards the mall "Yeah the crowd of people give me headaches. Izzy laughs "Yeah me to. I say still looking out the window as the sun rises to the sky the clouds spreading out 

We get to the mall people already parking to go inside. "You ready. I get out Izzy walks up to me "Yeah. We walk inside people already walking around us I walk into one of the stores looking around with Izzy "Iz what do you think of this one? I show him this awesome leather pants with a leather top like the outfit sandy wear in Grease. "Wow I like it you should get it you have a leather jacket it'll go with it. He smiles "Yeah! I smile "You should get some Red heals and a bealt to go with it. Izzy adds "Wow iz I didn't think you would be a good shoot mate. I laugh walking to the belts "Which one? Izzy points at the black belt "That one! He grabs it "Okay We'll get the shoes at a different store!I walk to the register giving her my stuff. "Are you Sarah? I smile "Yeah that's me. She puts my clothes in a bag "It's for free I'm a big fan! She smiles "Thank you! She gives me my bag "I hope to see you around sometime! I wave at her leaving the store "Iz look there's the shoe store. I point at the top level pointing at the store we go up the escalator "Sar? I look at Izzy 

"Yeah? We step off the escalator walking to the shoe store "Have you notice Erin and Axl have been acting weird. I look at him "No why do you say that? We walk in the shoe store looking at the heals "Because she's different she don't drink she don't smoke. Shit he can't find out about them "She told me she was taking a break from all that. I smile at him "Look what about these ones? I change the subject showing his a pair of red heals "Yeah those are amazing I like those. Izzy says "Yeah I like them to! I grab the box under the heal up for display. "Come on we still have to go back to my house. We walk up to the register paying the shoes "Shit paparazzi. We run down the escalator laughing as we run to my car "I fucking hate the paparazzi. Izzy laughs "Yes same they don't know how to stay out of other peoples business. I laugh Izzy drives off towards my house I feel nervous I don't know what duff is gonna do if he's gonna yell at me. "Hey you gonna be alright? Izzy's voice brings me back to reality "Yeah I'm fine. I put on a fake smile Izzy pulls into the driveway I open the car door slowly getting out 

I'm scared to go inside "Come on sar. I close the car door walking to the house door I feel the tears about to fall. Izzy opens the house door letting me walk in first I quietly run up the stairs I haven't seen duff yet. Izzy walking behind me I slowly walk into my room Duffs not there I cry as I pack my stuff Izzy gets my guitar I don't care what I'm packing I just threw clothes in my bag getting my underwear and bras. "What are you gonna wear for the concerts? Izzy walks back into my room "Umm I don't know Im just gonna wear some leather pants with this cool bra I got with my leather jacket. I finish packing my clothes grabbing my leather jacket and the sweater by it not caring who's jacket it was. "Okay I'm ready wait I almost forgot. I grab my favorite pair of heals "Okay now I'm ready. I laugh walking downstairs with Izzy I hear duff walking in the house "What are you doing. Duff asks "I'm packing for the tour to london were super to meat lucy at geffen at 11. I say trying to hold my tears back "Oh yeah. Duff wouldn't look at me I walk past him walking outside to my car putting my stuff inside I sit inside the tears falling down my cheek. Izzy gets in I see duff standing at the doorway I try to wipe the tears but they just kept falling down my cheek 

"Izzy can we go please. "Yeah there's a problem duff wants us to give him a ride to the bus. I move to the back "Fine. Izzy whistles to duff I see duff walk out with his bags. "Izzy are you gonna get your stuff? I look at him he laughs "I already did remember when I told you I took the bus yeah I just parked my car down the street of paul's house my bags are in my car. He laughs sitting in the car "Oh well let's go get your stuff then we'll go to geffen. I give him a half smile "Yeah I'll try to drive fast. Duff gets in the car "Let's go man. Duff says as Izzy drives out of the driveway be wasn't lying when he said he was gonna drive fast. Luckily paul doesn't live far from us so Izzy got there in like five minutes he got out of the car leaving me and duff alone silence filled the air I looked out the window hoping that Izzy would hurry up just as duff was gonna say something Izzy got in the car driving off driving fast to geffen Izzy and duff start talking jocking around acting like nothing happened. As for me I sat there wanting to get away from duff. Izzy stops the car turning it off they get out Izzy folds the seat for me so I could get out Izzy helps put my stuff in the bus everyone's there my band and Izzy a d the boys. I go in the bus sitting down by myself in the corner of the couch waiting for the bus to start.

Everyone's in but nobody was talking to me I felt alone I sat there zoning out I don't know how long I was zones out for but I heared lucy "Hey were at the airport let's go. She pulls my arm dragging me out of the bus lucy stands by me walking me to the plane our bags already packed everyone gets in the plane I lay on the couch they had in the private plane. Stevie sits down on the other side lifting my legs laying the on his I'm so tired from all the crying and the plane freaks me out Izzy walks up to me "Wanna lay on my laps you look like you need a pillow and a friend. He smiles "Yeah thank you iz. Izzy lift's my head up as be sits down "You need to rest sar you look like a zombie. He says in a concerned voice "I will. Izzy starts playing with my hair slowly massaging my head cause me to drift off falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I wake up to the plane shaking I freak out my eyes open wide "Whoa hey it's okay we're just landing. Izzy calms me down "Okay I just got scared. I sit up looking around Duff and Axl are sitting next to each other talking Steven and Slash talking "Sar you ready we still gotta go to the hotel. Izzy smiles "Yeah I need a drink first. I woke up wishing everything was a dream that none of this happened. "Yeah here you can have my drink. Izzy gives me his drink "Thanks iz. 

Duffs POV  
God look at her getting close to Izzy first slash now him what a slut just. Opening her legs for anyone I can't believe her forget it in gonna have all the fun out here fuck as many bitches drink fuck her I don't need her. "Yo man you okay. Axl hands me a cigarette "Yeah man I'm fine. I look at Sarah I can see the pain in her eyes "So you and sar okay? He asks nervously "I don't want to talk about her we're over now and that's final. The plane comes to a complete stop "Alright were in london! Axl stands up stretching his body the plane door opens everyone starts getting out with there bags Izzy and Sarah walking together with there stuff.

I grabs my shit walking out of the plane into the building paparazzi and fans crowding us as we run to the bus "Duff Duff is it true you and Sarah are over? The reporter shouts "Fuck you that's none of your fucking business. I shout at the lady "Hey come one let it go man. Axl pushes me "Fine. Me and Axl run to the bus joining everyone else in the bus "What's everyone staring at. I say before sitting down sarah's sitting alone quite her tears falling down her cheek. I can't look at her like this I just want to go over there and hold her tell her it's okay. I see slash of all people slash walks up to her and just like that the anger the hurt is back. "You have any coke? I ask axl "No man Stevens got the drugs. Axl laughs "Can this fucking driver go any slower. I start shaking my leg getting agitated 

Sarah's POV  
"Slash please I need to be alone. I put my knees to my chest "No sar I'm not gonna let you cry like this I hurts to see you cry. Slash rubs my back "Come on were at the hotel. Slash walks with me helping me Carry my stuff "Thanks slash. I smile "Yeah sar duff shouldn't treat you like this he cheated on you he fucks groupies all the time and you don't say anything about it. God he's right I'm so sick of crying over him I love him but he's made clear that be doesn't want to see me. Izzy walks up to me "Hey you okay. He puts his arm around my shoulder "Yeah I'm fine! We get into the elevator slash holding his guitar and mine lucy somehow beat us to the rooms giving us our keys "Thanks lucy! I walk to my room Izzy and slash walking behind putting my things down "Thank you guys! 

We hear loud chatting and laughing out side in the hallway we walk out "Hey man that skid row! Izzy walks over to them "Come on! Slash gently pulls my arm "Wait let me clean my face I look like shit. I laugh cleaning my face up making it look like I wasn't crying. "Okay let's go! Slash and I walk into the hallway to Izzy slash "Hey I'm Sebastian. He walks up to me our eyes lock "Hey I'm Sarah. I smile "I've heard your music you have an amazing voice! He says smiling "Thank you! I blush I see duff in the corner of my eye looking at me with fury in his eyes "So where's the rest of your band? Sebastian asks "Oh well Stacy and Roxanne are in there room and zack he's with lucy. "You have two other girls in your band? A guy with the most bazaar nose ring comes up behind sebastian. Sebastian elbows the guy "Sorry I'm Rachel. I smile "It's okay I'm Sarah and actually your out of luck there married. Rachel has a smirk on his face "Well I don't see there husband's. I walk up to his ear "There married to each other. I whisper as I lick his ear walking off with slash to stevens room. I can hear Rachel and Sabestian laugh "Oh shit your hard. Sabestian laughs louder "Man you have a way of teasing men. Slash laughs "Someone had to stop him in his tracks. I laugh as slash knocks on stevens door "What's up guys come in! Stevie walks into his room "Popcorn do you have coke. I ask him.

"You've come to the right room! He laughs taking the bag of coke out of his bag "Geez Steven how the hell did you smuggle all that you've got coke heroin you've got weed. Slash laughs "Yeah wanna try smack? I look at Steven "What are you crazy I'll just have coke. Steven get the bag of coke putting it on the table giving me the dollar and card "Thanks! I line up two lines of coke sniffing the lines. I sit down letting the high kick in forgetting about duff is what I wanted getting rid of the pain. "Hey what's up lars hey kirk. I hear Steven say me and slash still sitting on the couch waiting for them to walk into room. I see them walk in "Well hello pretty lady I'm lars and this is Kirk in between you and me I'm more fun if you know what I mean. He laughs I look at kirk a smile on his face "You funny little boy! I stand up walking to him patting him on his head kirk starts laughing. "Slashy I'm gonna go get a pack of cigarettes. I look at him slash stands up "Okay I'll go with you I'll show you around. He smiles I walk towards kirk "We should hang out sometime you seem like your good with your hands. I smile kirk's eyes get big "Yeah huh I am. He chuckles 

I walk out of stevens room with slash "What was that about. He chuckles "What! I smile "You seem like you are good with your fingers. He laughs "I just said that because that creep lars was being weird. I smile "Yeah lars can be a weirdo. Slash laughs "Hey sar would you like to meet my mom? He ask nervously "Yeah I would like that. I smile "Cool She's very nice! Me and slash walk down a couple of streets passing by beautiful buildings slash drags me down a alley to a small little home the most cuties thing I've ever seen "This is her house! I look at slash he seems embarrassed "Yeah it's not much. He knocks on the door "No it's the most adorable house I've ever seen. I smile "Yeah! A smile comes to his face "Saul my baby is that you! I hear a lovely voice "Hey mom! He hugs the most beautiful woman I've ever seen "Who's this? She looks at me I shake her hand "Hi ma'am I'm Sarah. I've never been so nervous "Hi Sarah please come in. We walk into her house "Saul baby would you like some tea? She starts hugging him kissing on the cheek "Mom. He pouts "Oh okay I don't want to embarrass you infront of your friend. She smiles "What about you honey would you like some tea. She looks at me smiling "Yes please. She walks into the kitchen "Ola honey- Sual my boy! A man walks in slash gets up hugging the man "Hey dad! 

I've never seen such a big smile on slash's face "Dad this is my friend Sarah. I start to shake the guys hand "Hi it's nice to meet you. I smile "Wow slash your a lucky man. He laughs "Oh no dad sarah's a friend of mine. Slash blushes slash's mom walks in with a tray of tea "Please sit down. We do as she pleased we all sit down at the table "Thank you ma'am. I smile "Oh please darling call me ola. She smiles "Thank you ola. I smile "So how did you two meet? Slash's dad asks "Well Sarah was working at this guitar shop and me and Duff we're putting up some flyers and duff asked her if she played the guitar she said yes then duff asked if she could play us something. He smiles "She said she didn't want to so I told duff she probably didn't know how to play the guitar. He stops "Well what else happened? His mom said "I said was that a challenge and played the guitar totally crushing slash. I laugh "Wow Sarah I've heard about you your in a band as well right? His dad adds "Yeah I'm in a band called The Widows. I smile "Wow- she gets inturpted by slash "Mom me and Sarah have to go now back to the hotel before It gets dark. Slash stands up I stand up with him "Oh okay son come here give mama a hug! She smiles walking over to slash giving him a hug "Come her Sarah. She says I walk to her she pulls me in for a hug "Take good care of my boy make sure he doesn't get in any trouble. She smiles "I will Miss. Ola. I smile slash hugs his dad "See you dad. 

He smiles I reach my hand out to shake slash's dad's hand instead he pulls me in for an unexpected hug "Sorry for the hug my son never brings a girl around! He smiles as he stands by ola "It's okay. I smile "Bye mom bye dad! Slash waves at them as we walk down the alley. "So I'm the first girl your parents ever meet? I smile "Believe it or not yeah! He smiles "Wow I feel special. I say jokingly slash punches my arm gently "Shut up! He laughs "Wow london's so beautiful. I smile "Yeah it's getting dark. I say "Good thing we're close to the hotel! He smiles "Come on I'll race you. I look at him "Is that a challenge! I laugh "You remember the last time you challanded me you lost. I laugh "Not this time on three. "Okay on three. "One..two. he takes off running "Hey you said three. I shot running after him "Expect the unexpected. He yells I start sprinting to him God hes a fast runner "Slash wait. I try to batch up to him "Come on were almost there. I see the hotel "Slashy please. I stop putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath "Okay fine. He laughs walking to me 

"You run fast. I laugh "You've seen me run on stage. He laughs "You cheated. Slash chukles "Sorry sar. We walk to the hotel door "It's okay cheater. I say jokingly "Your really gonna use that agent's me now. He laughs "Okay fine that was the last one cheater. I laugh "Oh that's it. He picks me up I giggle "Okay okay I'll stop! He let's me down "You better. The elevator door opens "Cheater! I run down the hallway laughing slash chasing me "I'm gonna get you! I hear his footsteps getting closer I look behind me seeing how far away slash is. "Sar look out. I look infront of me I run into Izzy and the boy's "Whoa sar. I fall into Duffs arms "Sorry. I get myself off of him there's an awkward silence "Sar were did you go? Izzy asks breaking the silence "Oh I went outside for awhile. Duff looks at my shirt a smile comes on his face "Why were you running? Kirk asks "Oh me and slash were racing and he cheated so I called him cheater that's why I was running. I laugh "Wow sounds like fun! He laughs "Slash can I talk to you. Duff walks over to slash "Uh yeah man. Duff and slash walk to stevens room

Duffs POV  
"Look man I don't want to argue. Slash says closing the room door "That's not why I asked to talk to you. Slash looks at me confused "I wanted to say sorry for punching you man I hate being mad at you your my friend. I take the bottle of vodka "Me to man I just want to be friends again. Slash and Duff hug "Listen sarah's man she's not happy she's trying to cover it up. Duff sighs "I know i feel so bad should I talk to her? "Yeah man. I get up "Alright I'll be right back! I walk out of the room to see Sarah with kirk sebastian and the rachel guy. Izzy's just standing there what the hell "Sarah come by my room later. I hear kirk please say no please "Yeah okay! Great now she's gonna fuck kirk "Bring your guitar to. Bullshit he's gonna get in her pants fuck it she wants to be a slut around guys I'll fuck every bitch that comes in my path. 

"Duff come here! Lars walks up to me "Hey is that sarah girl single she's real fine! "I don't know she's being easy for everyone I think you'll have a chance. Saying those words hurt me I want her she's mine no one else's "Alright man hey wanna double team her. "Listen don't fucking touch her she's mine. Lars laughs "Okay okay I will. He walks off he's a fucking creep man I swear if he wasn't famous he's be a rapists or some shit like that. I walk over to Izzy "What's up duff! "Hey I heard there was some groupies waiting for us wanna go check them out! Izzy looks at Sarah "Yeah let's go. Me and Izzy walk off to the elevator "What was that about man you didn't have to say that infront of Sarah she's a hot mess already. Izzy punches me "What I she's made it obvious she doesn't care. Izzy sighs "Duff she cried for you. "Look man she's all over those guys. "Fuck duff don't you see the hurt in her eyes she may be all over other guys but shes still hurting. I get distracted by this girl that walks in the elevator "Hey. I say walking to her "Hey. She giggles "You wanna go back to my room! I wink at her "Yeah. She giggles I lean in kissing her "Izzy takes us back to our room floor. I start kissing her neck "Sar wait. I hear Izzy yell "God damnit duff take your skank and go to your room I'll deal with Sarah. Izzy say I could tell he's pissed "What was that about? "Nothing just girl problems. I chukle "Wanna go to your room it'll be better! She puts her hands on my waist "Okay let's go! I take her to my room 

Sarah's POV   
"Sarah wait. Izzy grabs my arm "Iz please I don't want to talk about it. I say calmly "Sar he didn't mean to. "So he didn't mean to walk infront of me asked you to go with to check out some groupies he didn't mean to kiss that girl in the elevator. I hug Izzy "I get it and im not gonna let it bother me I'm gonna have fun he seems to not give a shit. I stop hugging him "I'm gonna go to kirk's room he told me to bring my guitar so I'll see you later. I smile "Okay sar. I walk off to my room to get my guitar walking out to kirk's room I see that girl leave Duffs room smiling and laughing what a skank "Hey Sarah I didn't think you'd actually come! I smile "Yeah! I smile as I walk in "Hey I'm james and this is Jason! James takes a sip of his beer "Hey I'm Sarah! I smile "Do you guys have any jack it vodka? They look at me "Wow party girl. They laugh "Yeah it's over there. Jason gets up getting the bottle of Jack "Thanks I smile "So Sarah do you smoke? I smile taking a joint out of my pocket Steven gave it to me "I have my joint. "Alright hey listen we heard there was a party going on across the street wanna go with us? James stands up "Yeah let me get ready! They smile "Alright we'll be here! I walk out with kirk "So kirk what's this party about? Me and kirk walk down the hallway to my room "I honestly don't know. He laughs I stop infront of my room "Okay I'm gonna get ready I'll be right back! I open my door "Okay or you can come in! I giggle "U-Uh yeah sure. He smiles we walk into my room "You can sit down. I'm just gonna change in the bathroom. I get my clothes out "Okay I'll wait right here! He smiles "Okay. I get my I get my blue denim shorts with a ACDC crop with my convers and my bracelets with my dog tag necklace. "Okay I'm ready! Kirk stands up "Alright you look amazing! I smile "Thanks I have nicer clothes. "No I like how that looks! I blush "Really? Kirk opens the door "Yeah I've never meet a girl who dresses like you.

He chuckles kirk opens his room door "Guys you ready? James and Jason walk out "Hell yeah! We start walking to the elevator but are stoped by slash Izzy sebastian and Rachel "Where are you guys going? Sebastian asks "A party wanna come? I say "Hell yeah finally some fun around here! They laugh we get in the elevator "Sarah are you the only one that parties in your band? Sebastian asks "Yeah basically Stacy and Roxanne stay in there room and do whatever it's they do zack he's kinda shy so he just stays in his room. Duff running to us barley making it in the elevator "Where you guys going? "To a party. Sebastian says I stand on the other side of the elevator trying not to make eye contact I couldn't look at him without crying Izzy stands in the middle of us "Are you okay? Ask whispers I wipe the tear falling from my cheek I stop myself from crying not wanting everyone seeing me cry "Yeah of course. I put on a fake smile as we get out of the elevator what felt like a million years "Jason James where's this party at? I look at them "That's for us to know and for you to find out. They laugh "Real funny. I say jokingly they take us to this building that looked abandoned "Slash were are we going? "Don't worry about it. He says trying not to laugh "Alright were here! He points at what looks like an abandoned building he walks up to the door opening it we walk down a dark hallway with just one light in the middle "Are you trying to kill us. I say sarcastically "No come on were almost there! I look at slash he's excited you can tell by the way he's smiling.

We get to this door hearing loud music jason opens the door we see Bright lights people dancing drinks and poles "Oh hell yeah! I say walking into the crowd pulling kirk and sebastian's arm into the crowd "Come on dance. I shout over the loud music I start swaing my body my hips going back and forth against kirk's body his body moves to the rhythm of my body. Sebastian dancing infont if me rachel jason James slash Izzy all dancing around me having fun. I look around seeing duff drinking a bottle of vodka with girls all over him I feel hands creep up shirt I look at the hands lars "What the hell how did you get here? I look at him "James to of me were you guys were going. I look around kirk's dancing alone I walk off from lars going to kirk "When did you leave? I look up at him "You were dancing away I got pushed so I just started dancing alone. He laughs "Want me to dance with you. I smile"I'd like that! I see him blush we start dancing again Izzy brings over a bottle of vodka "Yes can I have some. I smile Izzy gives me the bottle I chug the bottle wanting to get wasted "Chug chug chug. Everyone around me starts shouting I drink the bottle as fast as I can some vodka coming out the of my mouth. I stop chugging the bottle to get some air I drink half the bottle "Damn your crazy. Kirk laughs "That's not the only thing I can do. I giggle dragging my fingers up my neck getting the vodka on my fingers I put them in my mouth sucking them clean. I bite my lip "Mmm so good. I laugh "Wow that was hot! Sebastian says walking up to us "Yeah that was. Kirk chuckles a girl walks up to me "Hey! She says in a flirty way she rubs her hand on my arm "Hey lady she's not like that. I cup her face leaning in for a kiss I slide my tounge across her lips asking for entrance she opens her mouth letting me explore her mouth we start making out when I pull her hair back causing her to moan I start kissing her neck giving her some hickey's every now and then 

I feel her hands touching my body "Wanna go to that booth over there. She whispers I let go of her hair she walks me to the booth kirk slash and sebastian following us "You guys gotta she this Sarah is an animal when it come to eating girls out. Slash says sebastian and kirk start giggling I push the girl onto the booth table she takes her skirt off she had no underwear I open her legs aggressively I rub her clit teasing her she let's our a moan I slide four fingers in her hole streaching her out "Yes! She moans I move my fingers in and out at a fast paste "Oh my god yes. She throws her head back the boys watching us I bury my head in between her legs making my way around her clit "F-FUCK I-IM gonna cum. I hear her yell as her orgasm rip trough I come up for air her cum all over my lips "Whoa you weren't lying. Sebastian laughs I walk over to kirk kissing him "Dose she taste good. I whisper in his ear "Yes! I smile walking to sebastian getting the cum that was dripping down my chest I put my fingers in his mouth forcing him to suck them sebastian sucks them clean off "Your so fucking hot! He chuckles"Slashy you want some? I look at him "No she won't tase as good as you do. "Whoa what did he say? Sebastian says "You've had sex with her? Kirk looks at slash "Yeah me and Duff double teamed on her! I remember that day my pussy starts throbbing just thinking about it "Whoa how many times? "Why you horny sebastian. I giggle "You know how to turn a guy on. He says "Yeah you really do. Kirk adds "Four times. Kirk and sebastian's eyes get big "No way. "Yes way she can last a long time even when she's tired. Slash winks at me "Would you ever do it again? Kirk asks "Yeah it's fun! I bite my lip I grab slash and kirk's arms walking to the dance floor dancing with them. Everyone's with a girl Duff has some girls around him kissing his neck I could tell he's not having fun. "Guys were gonna go back to the hotel. James and the boy's walk up to us "Okay I'll go get duff! Slash walks off getting duff we all walk out the cold air hitting our body's "Ahh that feels good. I smile "Yeah it dose. We walk to the hotel we all go into kirk's room talking drinking kirk and I giggling "Duff you alright? 

Lars looks at duff "No man I'm not. He says with an angry tone "Geez what's your problem. Duff looks at me "My problem is Sarah doesn't know how to keep her legs closed. The room goes quiet "What the hell are you talking about. Duff stands up walking to me and kirk I stand up as well "You heard me your all over these guys. He his tone gets angrier "I WASN'T THE WITH A GIRL IN MY ROOM. "Fuck you Sarah your so full of shit. I slap him duff grabs my arm squeezing me tightly which turned me on even more I look up at him I start kissing him aggressively he pins me to the wall kissing me more taking over "Your Fucking crazy. I smile "I know you like it. I giggle as he picks me up he kisses my neck "You have no idea how much I've missed this. He says "Me to. He throws me on the bed he unbuckles my belt pulling my pants down I start giggling "Should we give them some space? Kirk asks slash "No man this is a show she enjoys it. I hear slash I look at him smiling "You want it! Duff pulls my underwear down "Yes! "Yes what! "Yes I want you in me! My throbbing wet pussy wanting duff to touch me I feel his fingers circling my clit I take my shirt off "Take it off. Duff demanding me to take my bra off I do as he says I take my bra off exposing my tits to everyone "Mmm your so wet. Duff says as his finger's rub my clit "Please duff. I pout wanting him to go inside me. "Show me you want it! I stand up pushing duff onto the bed he takes his shirt off as I unzip his pants pulling them down. I rub his dick through his boxers "Stop the teasing. I smile pulling his boxers down his member pops up pre cum dripping from his tip I rub his shaft when I feel a hand rub my clit it's slash I recognize the fingers I look at duff he nods giving slash an okay. 

"Suck it. Duff grabs my hair shoving his cock down my throat I start sucking at a fast paste "Uh sar. He throws his head back I feel slash enter my body "Holy shit she's getting double teamed. Sebastian shouts I feel slash go faster harder I start sucking duff big member faster taking him deep I try not to gag my eyes start watering up "Fuck sar! Duff let's go of my hair as he puts his hands over his face I feel duff cum in my mouth I suck up all of his cum making sure there was nothing left slash pulls my arms "Y-YES F-Fuck me. Duff starts sucking on my neck slash starts pounding me harder hitting my g spot "Y-Yes right there. I moan loud slash starts going faster at a inhumane paste "F-Fuck S-SLASH I-IM GONNA CUM. I moan loud my orgasm rips through slash doesn't stop until he came shortly after me he cums inside me holding my body close to his as he fills me up slash let's go of my arms laying me down he takes himself out of me letting duff take his turn on me duff pulls my hair "Your a fucking slut and I'm gonna punish you for that. I bite my lip "Yes punish me daddy! Duff let's go of my hair "Not yet! Kirk want a turn on her. Kirk stands up smiling I feel his fingers squeeze my boobs duff holds my arms up pinning me to the bed "Come on fuck her. Kirk opens my legs he pulls his pants down I feel his dick slowly enter me "Fuck she's tight. Kirk starts going faster "F-Fuck! I moan kirk starts Squeezing my waist as he goes faster I feel my second orgasm rip trough slightly stronger than the first "Y-Yes fuck me! I moan looking up at duff I bite my lip kirk throws his head back "Fuck. Kirk pulls out cumming on my stomach kirk pulls his pants up "Fuck she's tight. He says to James "Damn slash wasn't kidding when he said she can last a long time. Sebastian laughs duff pulls my body aggressively he flips me around he pushes my head into the pillows he pushes his big dick inside me "Fuck. I moan I grip onto the bed sheets duff being aggressive Squeezing my hips I want to tell him it hurts but I don't want to make him mad "You slut who's your daddy. I try to talk but words don't come out just moans "Say it. He slaps my ass "Y-you are. "I'm your what. He grabs my neck chocking me slightly "Your m-my daddy! He slaps my ass harder forcing my body to jerk "Please daddy fuck me I-IM your slut. 

I feel my next orgasm come through this time it was way stronger got to be one of my best orgasms yet "Your such a slut. Duff starts going ruffer my legs start shacking uncontrollably duff holding my body up supporting me "D-Duff I- "shhh it's okay! Duff starts going harder I could tell he's about to cum "Yes duff cum inside me. I moan duff fills me up with his cum "Mmm yes! I smile I lay down trying to catch my breath duff laying next to me I wipe kirk's cum off my stomach with my fingers putting them in my mouth sucking them clean. I look at kirk he starts blushing everyone's looking at me my naked body s spreading out on the sheet. Duff gets up putting his pants on I stand up putting my underwear on duff puts his shirt on me I smile "Wanna go to my room. Duff cups my face "Yeah! I smile duff grabs my clothes I put my shoes on we walk out going to his room duff opens the door "Hey Duff! A girl walks up wearing his shirt I feel the tears fall "Sar wait. 

Sorry if the chapter is crappy lol also comment what you guys want to read in the next chapters and I'm also gonna try to make my chapters longer 🖤 thank you all for the support it means a lot ☺️


	27. Chapter 27

Sar wait. I hear duff yelling I run to my room slamming my door "Sar please open the door. I lean against the door sitting down "Please Duff just go away. I say calmly trying not to cry she was wearing his shirt I can't believe I was so stupid to think he wouldn't do that "Sar open up it's Izzy. I hear Izzy knocking on the door I stand up opening the door I see duff standing there trying to walk over to us I close the door in his face not wanting to see his face "Iz he had a girl in his room wearing his shirts. I cry "Sar it's okay. He hugs me tightly "Iz I don't want to see him. Izzy lays me on the bed "Come on you need some rest. "Iz can you lay with me please. He wipes my tears "Yeah of course. Izzy lays down next to me holding me close as I fall asleep "Goodnight Iz! Izzy kisses my forehead he plays with my hair making me more sleepy.

Izzy's POV   
Poor sar I feel so bad for her Duffs just fucking girls after girl sar still loves him. Duff made it obvious he doesn't care about her. "Sar im gonna go answer the door. I slowly get off the bed laying her head on the pillow softly letting her sleep. I open the door to see kirk "Hey is Sarah here? I roll my eyes "Look man If your trying to remake what you two did earlier it's not gonna happen she's not okay. "Oh no that's not what I was trying to do I actually wanted to know if she's doing tomorrow. I look at sar "She's sleeping right now. "Can you tell her I came by I really like her. "Yeah I'll let her know. I give him a weak smile "Thanks Izzy! Kirk walks off "Who was it? I hear sarah's soft voice I close the door walking to her. "No one go back to sleep you need your rest!

Duffs POV  
"Hey baby. That girl wraps her arms around my waist "Her the fuck off me. I take her arms off of me pushing her away "What's your problem. "Your the fucking problem I told you to leave and take my fucking shirt off only my Sarah wears them. She rolls her eyes "You know what tell your skank to fuck off if she were your Sarah she would of been here fucking you. "Don't call her that. I yell "What don't call her a skank well new flash she is one. Her words piss me off even more "Take the fucking shirt off. I yell "Fine let your skank wear them. She throws the shirt in my face furry starts to build up a loud slap is all I hear until I realized what I did "You slapped me. I look at the girl she's holding her cheek "Get the fuck out. I yell at her she run out with her clothes 

"Whoa what the hell happened. High Steven walks over "That bitch was calling Sarah a skank so I slapped her. Steven starts laughing you could tell he out of it "Stevie take a nap your way to high. Steven sits down "Yeah what ever. He lays down falling asleep it's four o'clock in the morning but I can't get sar our of my head I feel so bad all I've done is made her cry I hate myself for that. 

~~~~~~A couple hours later ~~~~~~~  
Sarah's POV   
I wake up still wearing Duffs shirt apart of me want to take it off but I miss the smell of cigarettes and vodka with a small scent of cologne I hate this I hate being away from him. But I can't go back to him. "Iz what time is it? "It's one o'clock. I sit up putting my shorts on from last night "Okay I'll be right back. I put my convers on "Where you going? "I need to talk to lucy I'll be right back! I get my room key walking out going to lucy's room knocking on the door "Hey sar What's up? I walk into her room "Lucy my periods gonna start tomorrow do you have any do you have any pads or tampons? She digs in her bag getting out a box of pads "This is all I have. "Thank you lucy. She gives me the box "Yeah girls gotta look out for each other! She laughs "Yeah you got that right.

"Hey you okay I heard what been happening between you and duff. "Yeah I'm fine I just don't want to talk about duff right now. I gag "Sar you okay? I run to the bathroom throwing up "Whoa sar are you okay? Lucy pats my back "Yeah must of been from last night. I stand up washing my face off "Okay don't forget today meet us at the bus at 5. "Lucy I know I won't forget. I smile lucy gives me the box of pads "Okay I'll see you later tonight lucy! I walk out of lucy's room to see duff in the hallway I try to avoid eye contact with him I get to my room door I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder "Sar- I turn around "Duff please. A tear falls down my cheek I look away from him wiping the tear not wanting duff to see me cry. He cups my face his eyes tearing up "Please Duff- he inturups "I understand I'll leave you alone now. He says in a sad tone his words break my heart. I feel Duffs hand leave my face I start to cry again opening my room door falling to the floor crying historically 

I run to the bathroom throwing up again why am I throwing up? "Sar you okay? Izzy walks in holding my hair back as I throw up "Yeah I'm fine. He wipes my face "You were crying again weren't you. I nod my head Izzy holds me close his hand stroking my hair. "Hey kirk stopped by. I look up at him "He did? "Yeah! "What for? I lay my head back on Izzy's chest "Well I thought he was going to try to remake what happened last night- I stop him from finishing his sentence "Oh god what did I do? "You don't remember? "Izzy the only thing I remember from last night was duff and that girl. Izzy laughs "I'm serious what did I do? I smile "Well you slash and duff were you know infront of everyone because you and Kirk we're all over each other then duff told kirk to join you guys. "Oh god did kirk. "No no be didn't he pulled out in time. "I'm such a hot mess iz I'm gonna take a shower now. Me and Izzy get up "Okay sar but kirk wants to talk to you. "Okay I'll stop by his room when I'm done. Izzy walks out of the bathroom "Okay sar! I close the restroom door turning on the shower the hot steam filling the room making the mirror foggy I take my clothes off getting into the shower washing my body

Cleaning my body off letting the hot water hit my body for awhile before turning the water off putting my towel on walking to my bag Izzy must of went to his room or popcorns room. I go to the phone calling kirk's room "Hello kirk? "Hey Sarah! I smile at his voice "Hey Izzy told me you wanted to talk. "Oh um yeah actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hangout? "Yeah I'll meet you in a hour! I smile "Okay can't wait! I hang up the phone giggling i dry my body putting on the clothes I got from the mall matching it with my red heals and belt that Izzy picked out. I curl my hair which took forever I put my cherry red lipstick on. I get my leather jacket walking out of my room "Whoa sar where you going? Slash and sebastian walk up to me "Yeah your looking sexy! Sebastian starts checking me out 

"Well kirk and I are gonna go hang out for awhile! I smile "Oh okay don't do anything I wouldn't do. "Slash I promise I'll make out with every girl that come in my path. I say sarcastically "You better! He laughs "Okay I'm gonna go now see you guys! I hug slash before I walk to kirk's room knocking on the door "Wow you look amazing! He smiles "Thank you! Kirk and I walk around looking at museums having fun laughing away "Kirk we should go back now! Kirk looks down at me smiling "Okay let's go! He wraps his arm around my shoulder we walk out of the measum walking to the car "Back to the hotel please! Kirk gives the guy a twenty dollar bill "You got it! Kirk sit closer to me the ride was quite all the way to the hotel the driver stops at the hotel we get out walking up to our floor room "Kirk I really like you. He smiles "Sarah I really like you to! "But I'm afraid I can't be with you. I Sigh "I know Sarah I know. He lays his hand on my cheek "Can u have a last kiss before we end what could of been the most amazing relationship? I smile pulling him in for a kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

Kirk puts his hands around my waist pulling me close he was so gentle his touch was so soft I wanted more but I knew I couldn't I pull away resting my head on his chest kirk caresses my cheek "Thank you! I look up at him "For what? I say out of curiosity "Thank you for the kiss Duffs a lucky man. He chuckles "Me and Duff we're tacking a break. Kirk kisses me one last time "I'm sorry to hear that. Kirk walks me down the hallway stoping infront of my hotel room. "Well I'll see you at the concert! I lean in for a last kiss "Why don't we take this to the room. "Kirk I- my sentence gets inturpted with the urge to throw up. I run to the trashcan throwing up kirk walks up to me rubbing my back "Sarah are you okay? He holds my hair back "Yeah I'm fine It's just something I ate! I smile at him "Okay Sarah I'll go get you some tylenol! Kirk's smile cheers me up "Okay! I smile back at him kirk walks off leaving me by the trashcan 

I start holding my stomach from the pain feeling light headed I try to walk to my room but fall on the floor feeling dizzy "Sarah are you okay? Kirk picks me up taking me to Izzy's room "Why are we going here? "What going what happened? Izzy cups my face "She's pale lay her down on the bed. Kirk lays me down getting a wet towel putting it on my forehead. "I have tylenol. Kirk takes the bottle of tylenol out giving me two tables and the water. "Please stop I have to meet lucy at the bus on 10 minutes. I try to sit up "No sar you need to rest. Izzy lays me back down "We'll just have to cancel the show. "No iz I'm gonna perform tonight I'm not taking no for an answer. I get up taking the bottle of Jack on Izzy's dresser "This my friend will help I promise I'll rest after the gig. Izzy rolls his eyes "Fine. 

Izzy and kirk walk down to the bus making sure I don't fall "Sar you look like shit. Axl laughs "Well gee thanks axl. I say sarcastically as I sit down next to him "Axl I need to talk to you. Axl moves closer to me "What is it? "Axl I think I-im pregnant. Axls eyes get big "What. He yell everyone starts looking at us "Shhh I haven't told anyone yet axl please don't tell anyone. Axl hold me "I won't I promise but who's is it. I look up at axl "I don't know. Axl wipes the tear coming down my cheek "Shhh don't cry. "Axl I'm so scared. Axl holds me closer "Its okay we'll take a pregnancy test tomorrow to make sure sar it's gonna be okay. Axl helps me up walking me to the green room sitting me on the chair "Sarah I don't think you can perform tonight. "No I'm gonna go up there I just need some medicine. Axl nods his head getting me some medicine and water "Thanks. 

Slash walks up to us "Sar are you okay? He puts his hand on my shoulder "Yeah I'm fine. I look around seeing the stacy and Roxanne practicing zack as well. "I'm gonna go practice now. I get up walking to the band "Back from the dead! Roxanne says sarcastically "Oh shut up! I laugh sitting down by them Roxanne gives me my guitar "Come one you need practice. I grab the guitar singing and strumming away letting the music skid row went before us about an hour goes by "Sarah you guys are up! Me and the band walk to the stage singing playing the adrenaline starts to kick in helping me get through the show. We run off the stage smiling sweating "You did good sar! All the boys walk up to us hugging us "It's your turn to go play boy's have some fun! I smile hugging all of them before they went on stage giving the people a show "Hey Sarah do you feel better? Kirk walks up to me "Yeah we're leaving after the gig aerosmith wants to go on tour with us. Kirk hugs me "I hope to see you again. I smile "I hope so to but I have to take a shower now I'll meet you at the hotel room to say goodbye! I hug him "Okay Sarah! I start walking to the showers getting a towel taking a shower helped with the pain I hear a noise coming from the outside of the showers thinking it was stacy or Roxanne I ignored it

I start to hear footsteps coming closer and closer I turn around seeing some creep "Hey you can't bee in here. I grab my towel "Oh darling I'm a big fan. A smirk comes on his face "Look you need to get out. The guy walks closer backing me up into the wall "I just want to have some fun. He pins my hands to the wall "Please leave I'll give you money just please don't touch me. I start crying "I don't want money I want you. "Don't please stop. HELP HELP. I try to yell but the guy puts his hand on my mouth making sure I don't make any noise "Shut up you stupid bitch. He starts kissing my neck his gross lips touching my skin. I start to cry hoping someone would come "Now your gonna enjoy my cock in you. His words discussed me "WHAT THE FUCK. duff walks in just in time not letting the guy go inside me duff pushes the guy to the ground punching him I fall to the ground crying still frightened of what could of happened if duff hadn't walked in. "What the hell is going on here. Slash and Izzy walk in slash sees me curled up in the corner crying Izzy grabs the robe giving it to slash "Here. Slash covers me with the robe "Did he hurt you? I sit there still in shock nodding my head Izzy gets the security guards making sure that guy didn't get away. 

I was so scared "What happened? I hear axls voice I run up to him hugging him "Sarah what's going on. I wanted to talk but the tears stopped me from talking "Some guy tried to touch her. "Where the fuck is he. I hear axls voice get deeper I point at the guy axl runs up to him punching the shit out of him. I walk over to duff laying my head on his chest. "Duff if you hadn't come I don't know what would of happened. He holds me close "I had a feeling to check on you. Duff hold me close the though of it all made me want to throw up. "Come on let's get you some clothes! Duff walks me to my area getting my sweats and shirt out "Here put this on. I smile "You forgot my bra and underwear. Duff chuckles as he's giving me my bra and underwear duff and all the boys give me some privacy as I change my clothes I put my convers on before opening the door. "Okay I'm all ready. We all walk out seeing all the fans we signed a couple autographs the boys made out with a couple of chicks but duff he stayed by me making sure I was safe. Every girl that came up to him he turned down "You know you can go have some fun with those girls right. He puts his hands on my shoulder "I know but I'd rather stay with you. He whispers in my ear 

"Duff I don't need a babysitter. "I'm not here to babysit I'm just watching you. I smile "Yeah being a creep. I say sarcastically "Oh Don't be a baby. He laughs "Fine you can stay. I try to sign as many autographs I could without falling over "Sarah are you okay? Duff asks concerned "Yeah.....yeah I'm fine. Axl walks over to us "She needs to rest we need to go back to the hotel. "But we have to get ready to tour with aerosmith. Duff pouts "Axl I'm fine I can sleep in the plane. Axl nods his head helping me to the bus "Sarah you can't be hard on yourself you still need to rest. Axl whispers "I know and I'll promise you I'll rest just let me pack and say goodbye to a couple of people. I rest my head on Axls shoulder "Okay sar I just hate to see you being so hard on yourself. Axl sighs I liked it when he gets worried about me at least I know someone cares "I'm sorry axl. "Don't be sorry. I smile as we walk to the rooms "Here let me help you. Axl helps me pack "Thanks axl I'll be right back. "Where you going? "To say goodbye to kirk I promised him I'd say goodbye before we left. Axl smiles "Okay I'll go get packed. Axl and I walk out going to separate rooms.

I knock on kirk's door hoping he would answer. "Hey kirk were going now. Kirk hugs me "I hope to see you around. I look up at him kissing him one last time it's gotta be one of the longest kisses I've ever had. "Remember that! I smile hugging him one last time "See you around kirk! I walk off waving at him. "You ready? Axl gives me my bags "Yeah I'm ready. I smile Izzy walks up to us "Hey sar you okay I heard what happened. "Yeah I'm okay. We get on the bus Izzy and axl sit down beside me "Hey sar you want some? Steven shows me the coke "No I'm okay. I sigh "Why don't you want any usually your sniffing up line after line. Izzy laughs I look at axl "Iz I think I'm pregnant. Izzy's eyes get big "No way did you tell duff? "No you and axl are the only ones that know please don't tell anyone I'm not ready for them to know. Izzy hugs me "I won't I promise. "Wow this is just so awesome. "Yeah I'm just scared I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother. I sigh "If I am pregnant I'm gonna get an abortion. "No. Axls grabs my hand "Sar well be here to help don't get rid of this baby please don't. I smile "Okay axl I won't. Axl and Izzy walk beside me as we get into the plane 

Duff hasn't really talked to me him and slash are getting high as a kite with Stevie. "Sarah you promised you would rest after the show please rest you need it. I like it when Axls concerned he's like a big brother I never had. "Okay axl I'll rest now. I ret my head on Axls lap he starts humming away slowly my eyes start to feel heavy with every minute that went by. "Goodnight sar. "Goodnight axl. I smile


End file.
